Kingdom's Unite
by kimmyluvschu
Summary: A princess named Hikaru Sakurai, is being hunted down by the people who killed her mother. Edward and Alphonse Elric are sent to be her bodyguards. Secrets that were kept hidden, come back for better or for worst. Will love ever come?
1. The Mission

**This is my first story here so be nice and tell the truth. Wait if it's bad how do you be nice about that? I have no idea...Oh wells! I'm a writer, I can take it. Oh yeah and some of the things in this story might not of been invented back then, but I don't care! It makes the story funny.**

* * *

><p><strong>{Central Command, Roy Mustang's office.}<strong>

**Roy's POV-**

I was sitting at my desk waiting for a certain person to arrive. I was growing impatient.

"Riza, are you sure that they are on their way with it? It is very important," I said, tapping my fingers on my desk.

"Yes sir," she said.

"What about the other thing?" I asked.

"On their way here as we speak," she said.

"Good," I said, leaning my elbows on the table now, intertwining my fingers, resting my chin on my hands.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said.

"Uh...Taco Bell. We have your order right here," said a man walking into the room with a bag and a drink.

**(A/N-I'm laughing as I type this.)**

"Finally! You know how long I was waiting," I said, paying the man, eating the delicious tacos. "Now that the important thing is taken care of, where are the Elric's?"

"Like I told you before, they are on their way," Riza said.

"They better be. I have a very important mission here for them," I said taking a bite out of the taco.

Then, as if on cue, the door slammed open and a short, blonde guy (Or should I say kid? Teen?) walked in with a giant suit of armor following him.

"What do you want now ya bastard?" asked the short boy.

"Brother!" the suit of armor said.

"I have a very important mission for you," I said, ignoring his remarks like usual.

"It better not be another check up," said the short boy.

"I guess you could call it that," I said, finishing the taco, grabbing another.

"Why do I have to go and stop eating while you are talking to me?" the short boy said obviously irritated.

Nothing new there.

"Fine," I said, placing the taco down. "Fullmetal, you are to go to the Kingdom Nevoia. You'll receive further information on your assignment there."

**(A/N- Nevoia is a place I made up. Don't like it. Deal with it!)**

"Nevoia! That place is like alchemy central! Like how Rush Valley is automail central!" the short boy 'Fullmetal' yelled.

"Yup. Last time I checked. Now once you arrive upon it, you must quickly get to the castle, state your name, and business there to the King who will then give you your assignment. I'd give it to you, but it just seems better for you to get it from a King," I said. "He's more than happy to tell you."

"Fine. When are we leaving?" he asked.

"Right now. It'll take you about three days to get there from here," I said. "You do know which direction the Kingdom is right?"

"Somewhere in the valley!" Fullmetal yelled running out to catch the train with his brother following him.

"Good luck Fullmetal," I said picking up the second taco again, eating it.

Then some of the meat in it fell onto my uniform.

"God dammit!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>{Meanwhile, in The Kingdom of Nevoia.}<strong>

**Hikaru's POV-**

I was in my room combing my long brown hair. It reached down to my hips. My bangs went down to the top of my eyes, well it still hanged over my eyes, but just a bit. After I finished that, I stared at myself in the mirror looking at my golden eyes.

I then sighed and said to myself, "I wish there was someone other than me and some of my people, that has golden eyes. If Xerxes hadn't been destroyed that long ago, then maybe they'd be more people with golden eyes and blonde hair. I wonder where he is now? I wonder if he had kids? He never told me if he did…though I never really asked. Maybe he does have one or more."

"My lady who are you talking to?" asked a maid, who walked into my room. My big room, I must say.

"Oh, myself," I said facing her.

"That doesn't sound healthy," she said.

"Yeah, yeah Rosa," I said rolling my eyes.

Rosa is my most trusted maid and friend, other than this one other person. She has short pink hair with black streaks on the bottom. She also has piercing emerald green eyes. She has silver dot earrings. She can scare anyone with a death glare. She wears a purple and white maid outfit that touches the floor. Her maid outfit isn't really revealing, only her boob size is revealing and her thinness. She also had on a white maid hat thing. She has big boobs.

She is eleven years older than me. I am fourteen.

She is also taller than me by three feet. She was named Rose because she is as beautiful as a pink rose, but Rosa fit her better.

"Well let's get you ready for your play date," she said, going through my walk-in closet, looking for something for me to wear.

"First of all it's not a date and he's not here to play. He's only coming because his father has some business with mine and my father wants me to choose a husband," I said.

"Of course my lady. But be rational. It's Prince William we're talking about. The spoiled brat."

Hey, we can talk like normal people sometimes. We aren't that…uh…not close, I guess you could say.

"Ugh! I hate him. He's so annoying and he hit you! Plus he tries to be a gentleman in front of me, and it really pisses me off because he's faking."

"It's okay. I deserved to be hit."

"No you didn't Rosa. You are my closet friend. Other than Riza and Roy from Central, but they are not here."

"What about Billy?" she asked, taking out a white tank-top and black shorts.

"Billy? The alchemist who always goes to the library, park, and cafe?" I asked raising a brow.

"Yes. Isn't he one of your friends?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I can't see him often because I don't want to interrupt his studies," I said, changing into the clothes she put out for me.

"Right, but at least he is only a year older than you," she said, tying my hair up into a high ponytail.

I put on black and white converse and a gold bracelet on my left wrist.

"You're right," I said walking out of the room with her.

"I know I am. Now go and try to have some fun today with Prince William."

"Okay," I said as we both walked into the thrown room.

Rosa quickly put my crown, or more like tiara, on my head. I made my way to the thrown next to my father's and sat down.

"Good morning father," I said.

"Good morning princess. Have a nice nap? I didn't see you at breakfast today," he said.

"I was just thinking," I said. "Plus, I did eat. Rosa put some breakfast in my room when I was still sleeping."

"Good."

The doors opened and Prince William and his father walked in.

William bowed and said, "Your highness."

"Please stand. You are a guest here," said my father. He was always a kind man.

_Not in my room, you are. I should really get bodyguard to personally beat you to a pulp for coming even an inch near my room._

"Yes your highness," said William, but didn't stand.

"Shinto," said William's father.

"Tamahara," said my father.

They then laughed and walked away talking. William was still bowing, which made me sigh.

"Are you going to get up anything soon?" I asked, raising a brow.

William stood up and walked up to me, reaching out for my hand. I handed it to him and he gently pulled me up, towards him. He brought my hand to his lips and brushed them against it. I saw that William was wearing a blue shirt with his family's crest on it. My family's crest was a special transmutation circle. Only my father and I knew how to use it. William was also wearing jeans and brown hunting boots.

"Shall we sword fight?" I asked.

"If you want," he said as he let go of my hand.

"Yes, I want to. I have to train hard," I pointed out.

"Why? You are already better than your own father," he said, following me to the back of the castle.

_Oh, nice. Suck up._

"I might get rusty," I shrugged.

Really, I just wanted to kick his ass.

* * *

><p><strong>How is this story so far? Good? Bad? Terrible? This is my first story actually posted on this website. I have tons of ideas for you FMA lovers. Be happy if you already read all of the FMA stories on this website.<strong>

**Please review.**

**(I'm sort of remaking some of the chapters, for those of you who are confused or have read this before and are checking some things.)**


	2. The Meeting and the Cherry Blossom Tree

**Okay, he's the second chapter. Man I love the weekend. I have time to do whatever I want. Now, enough about my life. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones I made up. So sadly, I don't own Edward.**

* * *

><p><strong>{Three days later.}<strong>

**Ed's POV-**

Al and me got off the train. Al looked around us at all the stores, alchemy books, and alchemists.

"What if they have something on the Philosophers Stone?" I asked running towards a library in the distance.

"Brother, we can't do that yet, even if we wanted to. Remember the Colonel told us to head straight to the castle," the suit of armor named Al reminded.

"Do we have to listen to him?" I whined as Al grabbed the hood of my red coat.

"Yes, we have to meet with the King," Al said, letting me go.

"Fine, but it better be worth it," I said walking towards the castle with my arms crossed.

When we both got inside of the castle, two guards stopped Al and me.

"State your business," one said.

"We were sent here by Colonel Roy Mustang to come here and speak with the King. I was sent here to receive a mission," I said boredly.

"Very well, wait here," the other said, going inside the big doors.

He came out a few minutes later.

"Please wait out here," he said.

"We have been waiting," I mumbled, obviously irritated.

"Brother," Al scolded.

"Please excuse the inconvenience then," said the guards, bowing.

* * *

><p><strong>{Meanwhile...}<strong>

**Hikaru's POV-**

I was relaxing in the bath tub, letting the sweet aromas of scented candles fill my nose. It was flower scented. My hair was tied up into a bun, so that it wouldn't get wet. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me, Rosa," she said.

"Come in."

The door than opened to reveal Rosa holding a white short dress thing. There was a baggy long sleeve that went up to my wrist on the left side and the right side was sleeveless. It was about seven or eight inches above my knees.

"Get out and get dressed," she said.

"Why?" I asked getting out of the tub, drying myself off, and taking off the bun so my hair fell down as I put on the dress.

"Someone has requested to see your father and was sent by Mustang," she said pushing me into my room and into the chair of my desk.

"Then why do I have to go if it's just for my father?" I asked.

"It involves you."

She took out a gold headband and put it on my head 70's style. She then combed the bottom of my hair to make sure that it wasn't tangled. She put on my tiara and these shoes that look like sandals, on my feet. They were flat and it was tan as the base and gold for the straps.

**(A/N- I don't know what they're called. Hopefully you understand what I'm saying.)**

I put on my gold bracket, like usual, and I was dragged out by Rosa. Literally.

_This isn't very respectable. This person must be very important._

When we got to the thrown room, I sat at my thrown, while Rosa went to the door.

"Wondering who they sent?" asked my dad who was looking through a book of state alchemists and their information. The military always sent a book of all of the recent state alchemist every year.

"Yes," I said.

"Me too," said my father.

"Why are they here anyways?" I asked, curious.

"Because I asked Mustang if he could send you a bodyguard," he said.

"Bodyguard? Why do I need one? I'm a great alchemist and fighter," I said, raising a brow.

"Someone is after you and I want you safe. I'm just being cautious," he said.

"I understand," I said, leaning to my left on my elbow, staring to the left, as the doors opened to reveal a giant suit of armor and a small blonde haired boy. They walked up towards us and bowed when they got a bit close to the steps.

_Wait, someone's after me? Isn't someone always after princesses and princes? What makes this time so different?_

I didn't pay any attention to them though as Rosa walked next to me, blocking my view of whatever I was staring at. She glared at me to look at the two boys and be respectful. I looked away from her face because it was scaring me a bit. I still didn't face forward, I was just staring at Rosa's maid outfit.

_Maybe I should get my own maid outfit…_

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

A maid opened the doors and stared at us.

"Are you two the boys here to see the King?" she asked.

"Yes," I said, wanting to get over with this already.

"Brother be polite. This _is_ royalty we're going to meet," said Al.

"Fine," I sighed.

The maid giggled then said, "Please come in. She'll love to meet the two of you."

"Who?" I asked walking inside.

"The princess of course," she said, walking ahead.

_Hm...a princess huh? Wonder what she looks like... Nah, still bored._

I grinned.

Al and me got quiet and walked in front of the King and who I guessed was the princess. She wasn't even staring at us. She was staring off to the side, till the maid we saw earlier blocked her view and glared at her. She just looked away from her face and looked at the maid's outfit.

_She wants to meet us? Doesn't look like it._

I wasn't able to see her face, just her brown hair.

"Please stand," said the King, flipping through a book, then stopping at a page and pointing at it. "You are the Fullmetal Alchemist I presume."

"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked a bit surprised and flattered.

"I'm smart and I know everything," he said, smirking.

Al and me gaped at him.

_He must be like a pro at alchemy or maybe he can read minds or-_

"He has a book of state alchemists on his lap and it has a picture of all of them too," we heard the princess say as Al and me shut our mouths, or should I say, I did.

_Or not._

She still wasn't staring at Al or me.

"Did you really have to ruin the illusion?" the King said. "Now state your business."

"We were sent here from Central by Colonel Roy Mustang," said Al.

"And who are you?" the King asked.

"Alphonse Elric. Edward's little brother," said Al.

The King stared at us both in disbelief. I knew what he was thinking though. If he wasn't royalty, I'd of kick his ass by now. I then heard laughing coming from the princess's direction.

"What's your problem?" I said coldly.

"Brother," Al whispered loudly, elbowing me in the stomach.

"Ow. What was that for?" I said as the princess laughed again.

"It's just funny. You two are funny," she then faced the two of us, but I didn't see because I was bending down, clutching me stomach because SOMEONE, Al, elbowed me a bit too hard.

"Wow you're pretty," I heard Al say.

"Thank you," she said, standing up, walking over to Al and the bending me.

I still didn't see her.

"Is he alright?" she asked, pointing down at me.

"He's fine," said Al looking in-between me and the King.

"Does it look like I am?" I asked.

"Stand up," she ordered in a nice way.

I did then that's when I noticed her. I did wonder why her voice got louder. She was standing right in front of me. We both looked into each others eyes and she looked surprised, but I didn't care about that. I was lost in her eyes. They were golden like mine. I was so lost in them somehow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

When I saw Fullmetal's eyes, I was shocked to see that they were golden. Not only that, but his hair was a golden-blonde.

_Is he Xerxesian?_

I was staring into his eyes for awhile, lost in them. I was never lost in anyone's eyes before, who had gold eyes. What's so different about now? This was starting to get awkward, so I tried to look for something to break the silence. I could hear Rosa giggling, she knew. She could of told me. Then I noticed that I was two inches taller than him. I smirked to myself.

"How old are you Fullmetal? Unlike my father, I don't have military records to stalk everyone."

"Fourteen," he mumbled.

"Really?" I said surprised a bit.

"Yeah, how old are you?" he asked.

"Fourteen, just like you," I said, rubbing my chin in a thinking way. "So how am I taller than you?"

Then I noticed Fullmetal grow a vein. Alphonse seemed to noticed too.

"If that is a sensitive subject, then what's your name? Unless you want me to call you Fullmetal," I said, backing up from him, so he wouldn't be so mad about him being shorter than me.

"Edward Elric," he said, clutching his fists in anger, twitching.

"Ahh."

"You can get to know each other later. Now for you mission," said my father big voice from behind me.

I walked back to my seat and sat down.

"My lady. It's already time," Rosa whispered to me.

"Shit! I forgot all about it," I whispered back.

I saw that everyone was staring at me after I finished my whisper.

"Uh...father I have something that I'm already late for," I said sheepishly.

"Very well," he said, motioning me away with his hand.

I took off my tiara and handed it to Rosa.

"Thank you. Bye," I said running pass Edward and Alphonse, out the doors they came through, and a few more doors to the front door. I then ran out into town towards the park. When I got there to the big fountain, I looked around and saw a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes.

"Billy!" I yelled running over to him.

"You're late," he said standing up.

"Sorry, I'm missing an important mission about me, but oh well. I'll find out about it later."

"Well now that you're here, watch this," he said clapping his hands and placing them in the circle he was drawling. Purple sparks came out and when they faded, there was a silver statue of a cherry blossom tree that glistened pink where the flower would be.

"It's beautiful," I said amazed.

"Yeah, well I knew how much you loved cherry blossoms, so here it is," he said earnestly.

"Thank you, but...did you have to make it in the middle of the park?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"Oops. Oh well, it looks better around the cement than in the grass," he said.

"True, and all of the cherry blossom trees here make it even more beautiful," I said, looking at the unbloomed Sakura trees.

"What's it made of?" I asked putting my hand on the trunk.

"Metal, rock, steel, iron, and diamond," he said.

"Wow."

"Yeah, the pink stuff is the diamond that I colored pink. It's suppose to represent the flower."

"Look at how it glistens in the sun," I pointed out.

As we were admiring the tree, someone ran into me. I didn't fall though. I looked to see who it was, and it was a little kid.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Review. -_-**


	3. Introducing Timmy!

**Two chapters in a day so far. Maybe a third one will come out too?**

**Remember that I don't own FMA. If I did Winry would never end up with Edward in Brotherhood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I looked up and saw two boys laughing at the little boy they must of pushed. I heard and saw the little boy crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked the little boy as I bent down to his eye level.

He nodded, but was still crying.

"Did they push you?" I asked.

He nodded again and said, "A-And they took something special to me."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a picture of my mom. She died last year from disease," he sobbed.

I looked at him, almost about to cry myself. I picked the boy up and handed him to Billy.

I then walked to the boys that pushed him.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine," Billy said to the boy, trying to calm him down.

"How do you know?" he sobbed.

"Because, for one thing she's an alchemist," Billy smiled.

When I got in front of the two boys, I looked down at them and said, "I think you have something to give that boy."

"What? That weakling? He doesn't deserve this photo," said one of the boys, ripping the picture.

I heard the little boy scream.

I grew mad, clapped my hands, slammed them against the floor as two hands came out, grabbing the two boys, lifting them off the ground. I picked up the picture that was ripped in two, putting it in my dress because I didn't have any pockets.

"I think you owe him an apology," I said.

"If you don't let us go, then we'll report you to the King!" they threatened.

Billy and me started laughing.

"Like I'm scared," I laughed. "Plus you'd lie to him."

"But who's word will they take, two kids or yours. I think it's obvious who they would listen to," one said.

"Hm...what do you say Billy? Wanna visit the King?" I said, winking at him.

"Sure. I'd love to see how they'd react," Billy said, walking over to me, putting the little boy down.

The little boy immediately ran and hugged my legs as I clapped my hands and placed them on the ground as a light appeared, making the rock hands disappear, setting the two boys free. After that was done, I picked up the little boy.

"Well, come on let's go tell the King. Maybe he'll put us behind bars!" I said enthusiastically.

"It's your funeral," the other boy said as they both ran towards the castle.

Billy and me followed while the little boy was in my arms. While we were on our merry way to the castle, I asked and found out that the little boy's name was Timmy.

When we were at the front doors of the castle, we were stopped by the guards.

They then saw me and said, "State your business."

"These boys want to have a quick talk with the King. Let them in," I said then whispered to them, "They're with me."

"Fine, but he's in a meeting right now," one said.

"So we'll crash it," I said, closing my eyes, shrugging.

We all walked in towards the thrown room, opening the doors. I then put down Timmy and he grabbed my leg again, my left one. We all then walked in seeing my father, Rosa, Edward and Alphonse staring at us.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the King standing up a bit irritated that he keeps on getting disrupted.

"My lord. My brother and I were just walking around the park casually till this girl used alchemy on us and made hands come out of the ground to grab us, while this boy threatened to kill us," said one of the boys, pointing at Billy and me. "They're meanies!"

Billy and me looked at each other then started cracking up, falling to the ground laughing.

"That's your big explanation!" I laughed.

"You don't even mention where the Timmy came from," Billy laughed.

"Because we weren't done yet. The little boy called Timmy came running and clinging to the wench's leg because he didn't want his sister and her boyfriend to kill us," said the other boy.

I then got of angry. Everyone could actually see the flames in my eyes. Timmy was still on my leg by the way.

"Wench!" I yelled, getting up.

"Boyfriend?" he yelled, getting up, blushing.

Rosa was just watching us because it was entertaining to her.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled as Billy held me back -and technically Timmy- with Billy saying, "She's not my girlfriend! And she has no brother!"

"Ah! She's going to kill us!" they both yelled running behind Edward and Alphonse.

"Why don't you come here, I won't kill you. I'll just beat the crap out of you!" I yelled trying to break out of Billy's grip.

"Save us!" they yelled.

When I broke out of Billy's grip and Timmy's, I ran towards them. The picture of Timmy's mom fell out of my dress and onto the floor.

"Move!" I ordered Edward and Alphonse.

"No!" they both yelled.

"Gullible bastards," I muttered under my breath so they wouldn't hear.

From a distance, I heard Timmy crying/ I turned around and saw that picture fell out of my dress as I was struggling.

"Mommy," he kept on repeating, continuously crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Please excuse Hikaru's cursing at Edward and Alphonse. She was just trying to relief some anger off. Timmy looks nothing like Timmy Turner from Fairy OddParents.<strong>

**Review, unless you want Hikaru to send her army after you.**


	4. A Mother's Death

**I'm on fire today!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only my OC's. Santa why won't you grant my wish!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"Then I'll move you," I said, crying a bit myself, clapping my hands and slamming them onto the floor. The floor under Alphonse and Edward shot them up into the air while two big hands grabbed the two boys behind them.

"Let us go!" they both yelled.

I didn't notice Edward clap his hands and slam them onto the floor as well. The floor under me then shot me into the wall. Edward pinning me there.

"What's your problem!" he yelled.

I was crying now.

"Brother, you made her cry," said Alphonse, blaming him.

Edward glared at Alphonse, "No I didn't!"

"Let me go," I mumbled, bending my head down, not wanting anyone to see me cry.

"No," said Edward sternly.

"You don't get it... Do you?" I said softly as Ed leaned in more to hear me better.

I then head-butted Ed's forehead. While he was clutching his now aching head, I ran to Timmy and sat down in front of him. I put the two pieces of the photo together and clapped my hands. I placed them on the picture gently and in a flash, it was fixed.

"Timmy, look it's okay now. It's all fixed," I said, tears slowly streaming down my cheeks.

"Mommy..." he said seeing the picture all fixed.

Billy then bent down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I leaned into him and cried into his chest.

I was thinking about my mother…

"Who-who are you?" asked Timmy looking up at Billy and me.

"I'm Billy Martin."

"Hikaru Sakurai," I said through tears as I lifted my head from Billy's chest to talk. "Princess of Nevoia to be exact..."

"What?" the two boys still in the hands I made said.

"Yes," I said, standing up with the help of Billy.

I was shaking and Timmy saw that. Billy helped me make my way to the two boys. Timmy followed once he grabbed the picture of his mom.

"Congrats on making complete idiots of yourself. Calling a princess a wench, ripping a poor boy's heart out, and lying to the King," I said, voice a bit hoarse.

The two boys were speechless.

"My lord, these two boys were lying. What really happened was that I was showing Hikaru something, when this little boy was pushed into her. We saw these two laughing at him. We then found out that these two boys pushed the little boy here named Timmy and stole something precious to him. Hikaru then made her way to get it back and make them apologize, but they wouldn't. Instead they ripped what Timmy held dear in half. Timmy then screamed which resulted in Hikaru transmuting two hands to grab them. They didn't know that she was the princess till now. Hikaru knew they'd lie so she let them go and we all went here. They were saying how you'd deal with us and Hikaru was saying how she wasn't scared," said Billy.

"I see and what was this thing he held dear?" asked my father as Rosa made her way to me.

"A photo of his deceased mother. She died last year from disease," said Billy because I was shaking too much to talk.

Rosa then took me into her arms.

"I see, makes more sense now," said my father. "Who are your guardians little one?"

"My neighbor... My father left me here all alone, not wanting to be near me anymore because I reminded him of my mom," said Timmy running to me. "He took my sister with him though..."

Timmy then hugged me.

"I see an apology is in order," said my father thinking of how those kids were too young to be put in jail sell.

"Yes my lord," the two boys said as Alphonse transmuted the hands back into the ground, thus letting the two boys go. "We're sorry Timmy."

The two boys then left and I was still crying.

"Mommy don't leave me!" I yelled clutching onto Rosa's clothes.

"It's okay. It's okay. Stop crying," Rosa cooed.

Edward and Alphonse made their way to me.

"What's wrong with her?" Ed asked pointing at me.

"She's reliving the day her mom died," said my father, sighing sadly.

"What happened?" asked Al as Ed's eyes softened

My father went all quiet and gloomy.

"We couldn't stop it," he mumbled.

"Don't go!" I screamed.

Rosa then held onto my tight, as did Timmy. Ed walked over to my shaking body and picked me up bridal style. I hid my face into Ed's chest, not caring who was holding me.

"Where's her room?" Ed asked.

"I'll show you," said Rosa walking.

Ed followed and so did Timmy, till my father told Timmy to stay back.

While I was getting farther and farther away, I could hear my father ask Timmy how old he was.

Then an image of my mom popped into my head. My left hand gripped Ed's red coat tightly.

Rosa opened the door to my room, when we got there, and left going back to the thrown room.

Ed walked into my room and saw how big it was. I had a walk-in closet, my own personal door-less bathroom, a balcony, and then my main room. Ed placed my on my bed. When he was backing away I pulled him back, my hands still held tightly onto his clothes.

"I'm not going to leave," Ed said sighing.

I then let him go as Ed pulled up a chair that was at my desk, putting it next to my bed, sitting on it.

"What's wrong?" he asked as I put my arms over my stomach.

I was facing the cloth that hung over my Queen sized bed.

"My mom left me... She said she wouldn't," I said quietly.

"How did she leave you?" Ed asked scooting the chair closer to the bed.

"They were coming after me. They needed me to do something, but my mom wouldn't allow it. My father was out on business in Central... They said that if my mom wouldn't hand me over, then they would take her instead," I said, shutting at my eyes tightly.

Ed put his left hand over my arms, to let me know that he was there still.

"I said 'no'... I was only four, what would I know. I would let them get what they wanted just to save my mom's life, while she was trying to make sure that I wouldn't get taken away," I said tearing up. "In the end we were able to escape, but their leader found us. He was a very powerful person in ways I cannot tell you yet. My mom knew that he'd just keep on coming back for me again, so her and her best friend...sacrificed their lives to destroy his. Hi Fushichou..."

"Hi Fushichou?" asked Ed.

"Fire Phoenix," I said. "That was my mom's friend. She was born with her and she died with her."

"Oh," said Ed looking down at me with a sorry look on his face.

"I just sat there...and watched as my own mother died right in front of me. She promised that she wouldn't leave me anytime soon. I can still remember her screams..." I said as small rivers of tears fell down the sides of my face and my breathing quickened.

I couldn't tell what Ed's reaction was. My tears blurred your sight when I opened my eyes. I picked up the hand Edward put on my arms and guided it to my face. I felt calmer somehow when I did that. My breathing slowed down back to normal. I still held onto Ed's hand because I was afraid that he'd leave me and that I'd start crying again. Something in thing in me told me that I didn't want Ed to leave for a long time...

I felt Ed's finger tips graze my forehead and I blushed. I had this warm feeling in my chest.

_What is this feeling..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

Hikaru put my left hand over her face.

I was trying to take in what she said and tried to think about it in her perceptive. It was too hard, so I looked her over. She had long brown hair. I guessed that she got her hair color from her father and her eye color from her mother. Her golden eyes that were like mine...but different. Even though I've seen my eyes tons of times in the mirror.

I started to graze her forehead with my finger tips, I could of sworn I saw her blush.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered.

"Thank you Edward..." she said into my hand softly.

"For what? I'm sure tons of people call you beautiful," I said confused.

"Yeah, but I'm not talking about that," she said, taking my hand off her face.

She didn't let go of it though. She just held it in her two hands on her stomach, staring up at me with a...well I couldn't tell what kind of look it was because I've never seen it before, but I started to have a warm feeling about it.

"What are you talking about then?" I asked.

"About you taking care of me... I just...never really told anyone about what happened to my mom except for my father, Rosa, and Billy."

"Rosa? Billy?"

"My personal maid," she said. "The one in the thrown room that wore a purple and white maid outfit. Billy is the guy who I walked in here with..."

"Oh."

It got all quiet as we both stared at each other. I felt something, but I didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review. Give your input. Give me some suggestions to kill some time in this story. Do you want William back, so you can all see how he acts when he's not faking?<strong>**


	5. The Truth Can Hurt Sometimes

**Hiya! I have school tomorrow. *pouts* My long weekend is over. =( Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I only own the characters and places I made up. If I did own FMA...well, let's just say it'd be very interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Edward and I were staring at each other, so I took this chance to look him over.

I could only see he was wearing a black tank-top, a black jacket, a red coat, white gloves, and his hair in a loose braid.

I put my left hand to his right cheek and tangled my fingers in his hair while my right hand, still holding his left hand, went over my chest. Ed leaned into my hand.

Edward then put his right hand over my left. He then started to lean forward. He moved my right hand to the side, but was still holding it. I felt something press against my body. It was Edward. He climbed into my bed and went on top of me, taking his right hand away from my left, that still laid on his face. My blush deepened.

_He's going to kiss me. Should I let him? I've never had my first kiss yet._

I stared up at him as he inched his face closer to mine.

I saw the look in his eyes. I've seen it many times. He loved me whether he would admit it or not. I usually turned down people who tried to kiss me, but I felt different with Edward. He made me feel different inside. I didn't have to look in the mirror to tell that I had the very same look. I slowly closed my eyes and so did Ed. I could feel his warm breath on on face making me shiver a bit. Right when our lips were merely only just a few inches away, the door opened and a loud gasp was heard.

"Brother!" I heard a voice say.

Ed immediately looked up. I opened my eyes to see Edward's younger brother, Alphonse.

"He-hey Al. What are you doing here?" Ed asked nervously.

"Coming to get you. What are two doing?" Al asked curiously.

Ed and I looked at each other, then back at Al.

"Nothing," we both said as I put my left hand down.

"This doesn't look like nothing," said Al, crossing his arms.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"Like my brother pinned you to your bed and is trying to kiss you against your will princess," he said.

"That's not what happened!" Ed yelled his face flushed.

"The nice maid lady is coming," Al said turning his head around a bit.

"Oh shit," I cursed, pushing Ed to the floor, sit up, and clutch a pillow.

Ed sat down in the chair just when Rosa walked in with a tray of food.

"Are you feeling better my lady?" she asked.

"Super," I said.

"I brought you some lunch," she said.

"But I wanna eat outside," I whined.

"Okay, I'll take it outside," she said turning around.

I quickly got out of bed and took the tray from her.

"No its okay, I'll take it myself. You shouldn't work so hard. It's not healthy," I said winking, taking the tray outside to the fountain, in the back of the castle, in the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

We all watched as the princess took the tray outside to wherever she was heading.

"I thought princesses were spoiled because they could buy everything they could ever ask for," I said.

"She's different. Sure, she could buy anything she ever wanted, but could she buy a true friendship? Can she buy her true love? Can she make her life the way she wanted it? No. She had to go through many hardships. Her mother raised her with kindness. My lady learned from that kindness and used it," Rosa said fixing her bed. "She knows how to cook, she can fight, and she knows how to clean. If only she could chose a husband."

"Chose a husband?" asked Al.

"Yes, every princess must marry either a prince, a noble, or an arranged marriage made when the child turns the coming of age, which is around seventeen, no exceptions," Rosa said.

I ran out of the room and slammed the door closed after I heard what Rosa had said. Al opened the door and ran after me.

"Was it something I said?" Rosa asked herself out loud as she sweat dropped.

_Dammit! What was I thinking? Me being with a princess. Ha! What a joke! She can't be with me._

"Brother!" Al said running up to me.

"Where's are room?" I asked.

"Next to the princess's. We have to protect her so we have to be near her."

Al walked to it and I followed. It was next door to her room considering her room was at the end of the hall. When I got into the room, I jumped into bed, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Brother? Are you okay?" asked Al.

"Just fine. I'm just tired," I said, lying.

"Weird because it's lunch and you're crying."

"I'm not crying and I'm not hungry," I said, quickly wiping the tears, I never knew fell, away.

"Yes you are crying now talk," said Al sitting on the other bed in the room.

"I'm not crying! I'm just sweating from my eyes!"

"Brother."

"I felt something I've never felt before Al and I'm just confused. Hearing the princess's maid talk about her only being able to marry princes, nobles, and an optional arranged marriage, it just….killed me a little inside," I said, giving in because I had to talk to someone about this.

"You fell in love with her brother?" Al asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because I thought you loved Winry."

"I-I don't know," I said all depressed. "I'm confused."

I heard Al sigh and walk to the door, leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I was at an outdoor table near the fountain in the garden, taking in all the peace, reading a book.

"Princess?" I heard Alphonse call out.

"Over here!" I called out.

"Oh there you are."

"Here I am."

Al sat across from me.

"Need something Alphonse?" I asked, doodling now.

"You can call me Al."

"Okay. Al do you need something?" I asked, sipping some of my tea.

"Who are you arranged to marry?"

I did a spit take off to the side.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering."

"Well if you must know it's Colonel Roy Mustang."

"What!"

"He's the one who agreed to it," I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich, furrowing my brows.

"Okay...do you like my brother?"

I got quiet then put my head down, "It's not allowed even if I did."

"But do you love him?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he makes me feel different. When I'm with him I don't feel like I usually do when I'm with a boy. I actually want to get closer and know all I can about him." you said sighing. "I can tell he loves me by the look in his eyes. I don't know if he'd admit it or not, but I now he does. I've seen that look on most men my age that I meet and a few others."

"But would you marry my brother?" said Al.

"I don't know. I'm fourteen, I shouldn't be think of such a thing yet. Plus, even if I wanted to, the law wouldn't allow it," I said, sipping my tea some more.

"Wait! You two can date! The law would only affect you in marriage, not in having a boyfriend."

"You're right," I said happily, till a though came to me and my face dulled. "But I don't want to hurt him Al. I can't marry him. I mean what if he proposes to me and I have to turn him down because of that damn law. I don't want to break his heart. I want to make him happy."

"Too late. He's in his room mopping. He isn't even eating lunch."

I then stood up, putting everything on my tray, walking back inside. Al followed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"I'm going to make Ed some lunch and cheer him up. I don't know what I'm going to do about us yet, I'll think about it. So for now, I'll just tease him," I said as we were both just entering the busy kitchen.

"Tease him? In what way?"

"I'm not telling."

Everyone was either making sure that they had the ingredients for dinner or cleaning up from lunch. A man walked in front of us.

"My lady, do you need me to clean that.?" asked the man.

"No, it's okay," I said, walking over to an empty counter that had a plaque with my name engraved on it.

I set the tray down and went to the closet fridge to me and took out stuff for a sandwich. I then grabbed some bread and made two sandwiches. Al just stood there looking through my sketch book. I put away the stuff I finished with and I left my plate of cookies and my tea. I put the plate of sandwiches on the tray and orange juice. I also got a bowl of baby carrots and a small bowl of ranch.

"Are you coming Al?" I asked.

"Hm...I don't know," he said.

"Okay, but you shouldn't wander around the castle. There are forbidden parts and you might get lost," I said as Al handed me my sketch book and I put it under my arm then lifted up the tray.

"I can tell you the way to the library in the castle, or you can go to the library in town, or you can go explore the town, or you can just hang out in the garden here," I said.

"I'll go to the library in town," said Al. "Uhh...how do I get to the front door."

I laughed and told him how to get to the front doors.

"Don't worry. You'll get use to it soon," I said, walking in the direction of Ed's room. "Be sure not to be out too late. They might be bandits or robbers on the streets, or even thugs and murderers."

"Will do."

I was already informed on the location Ed and Al's room by one of the maids I pasted by. When I was in front of the door, I sweat dropped because I couldn't open the door. My hands were full. I knocked with my foot. I didn't kick hard because then I'd hurt my foot. I heard a groan.

"Go away," said the voice which I knew was Ed's.

I almost cried because of how sad he sounded.

"He found out about the law. It'd only make sense since Al knows," I whispered to myself.

I put the tray and my sketch book on the floor, silently turning the door knob, but I didn't open it all the way. Just a little, so I could push it open. I picked up my sketch book and put it under my arm, picking up the tray. I then backed up into the room.

"I thought I told you to go away!" Ed yelled sitting up in his bed.

I sat the tray on a nearby table and my sketch book, closed the door and saw Ed's tear stained face look at me, surprised. Probably because he didn't think it'd be me.

"I didn't feel like listening," I said, casually walking over to Ed.

Ed quickly hid under the covers to hide his face.

"Edward," I said sitting down on the side of his bed.

I heard a mumble, but couldn't quite make it out. I looked around and saw Ed's red coat on the floor next to his boots.

"Aren't you hot under there?" I asked, poking him.

"No."

I sighed, got off of his bed and picked up his coat. I put it on the chair of the desk near his bed. Then I put his boots next to his bed. I picked up my sketch book and tea, sitting down on the windowsill that was near Ed's bed. It was the second perfect view of the city. I set my tea on a bedside table and started sketching Ed's figure under the covers. After a few minutes, I finished my tea and drawing his figure. I got bored and started to doodle random stuff around the drawing. That got boring too after a few more minutes.

I left my spot on the windowsill and put my sketchbook in my place. I then went back to Ed's bed and laid down behind his curled up body and hugged him.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"...No..." he said.

"Then why aren't you eating and why are you locked up in here?"

"I'm not hungry and I'm just tired."

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"...Because you woke me up."

"Liar," I said, getting out of his bed, going around it so that I was on the side where his face was.

I slipped off my sandal shoe things and opened the covers, getting in. I felt Ed tense up.

"You're lying," I said, looking up at Ed's teary face.

I put my left hand on his cheek and used my thumb to wipe away a stray tear.

"Why are you crying?" I said with a soft look in my eyes.

Ed didn't say anything to me, so I opened the covers and threw them on the floor so he had no where to hide other than the pillows. I got up, picked up the tray and carefully placed it on the bed as Ed sat up crisscross with his bands covering his eyes. I saw his hair tie almost falling out. I took off my headband and put it on my lap as I sat down, folding my legs to the side. I tilted his head up to face me. He was still crying.

I grabbed my headband, putting it over his head and to his neck. Then I pulled it up and behind his ears, so that his bangs were out of his face.

"There, no more hiding for you mister," I said in playful tone laughing a bit. "Come on. Take off your jacket and gloves. You must be burning up."

Ed didn't though. He just clutched his right arm.

"Edward, I don't care if there is something wrong with you," I said. "If you won't, then I'll be forced into take serious measures."

He still didn't. I sighed, went off the bed, putting the tray on the desk nearby his bed and went back. I then stood next to the bed, pushing his face down onto the bed. I then sat on his legs so he wouldn't try to escape. I grabbed his left arm and pulled it out from under him and pulled the sleeve of his jacket off. He wasn't putting up much of a fight. He was most likely in shock at what just happened. When I pulled his jacket off, I saw an automail arm instead of a human one. I stopped for a second and Ed took that second to quickly turn over, which made me fall off the bed.

"Ow," I said.

"Are you okay?" asked Ed looking down at me, quickly trying to put his jacket on.

I quickly got up, stopping him from putting it on.

"Don't put it back on. I don't care if you have automail. I've already seen alchemists with automail. Some people in this town have it," I said desperately.

Ed stopped for a moment as if considering something, then threw his jacket onto the floor. I then sat back on his bed as he took off his left glove.

I put hand on his left arm and said, "Wow, it's so warm."

"Uh. Thanks, I guess," Ed said sweat dropping a bit.

I intertwined my left hand's fingers with Ed's right automail one. I took off his right glove, by sliding my hand up.

"Are you going to eat now?" I asked.

"Fine," he said.

"Good, now go get the tray. I'm to tired of walking around everywhere," I said.

Ed laughed a bit and did as I said.

He placed the tray on he floor though. I grabbed two of his pillows and threw them into the floor. Ed set them next to each other. I then sat down next to him as he ate his sandwiches. Me, on the other hand, ate some carrots. We both ate in silence, except my crunching of the carrot. I got a bit tired and laid my head on Ed's shoulder. He blushed.

"Are you sleepy?" he asked.

"No, I just have a bit of a headache," I said laying my forehead on his shoulder, now since it was his automail one, it was a great ice pack!

"Do you need an ice pack?" Ed asked as I heard a bit of worry in his voice.

"Nope. Already got one," I said now laying in Ed's lap, pulling his right hand to my forehead. "I also got somewhere to take a nap."

"You just like to tease me don't you," he mumbled.

"Yup. I find it fun," you said grinning.

"Just take your nap already."

"Not till you finish eating, so I can put it away," I said, getting up to retrieve my tea cup and sketchbook.

"You shouldn't overwork yourself," he said standing up, putting his boots on, and picking up the tray.

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do," I said, walking to the door, not really feeling like putting on my sandal shoes, putting my tea cup on the tray.

Ed followed me as I made my way to the kitchen. I took my headband off of him and put it back on myself. When we got to the kitchen, it wasn't as busy as it was before. I told Ed to put the tray down where my name was. After he did that, I put away the bowl of carrots and put the dishes and tray in the sink.

I started to make my way back to Ed's room. When I got in there, I was so tired that I collapsed onto Ed's bed, as my sketchbook fell onto the floor. Ed put the pillows and the blanket back where they belonged as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I watched as the princess fell asleep and sighed.

"Right when I think I get pulled out of this, she just pulls me back in. Maybe I should just enjoy it while it lasts," I said to myself.

I noticed her sketchbook on the floor and I, being the curious person I am, picked it up and looked through it.

"Wow," I said looking through it.

She had sketches of flowers, of the town, of people and other things. Then I saw the picture of me under the covers in his bed. I knew it was me because she wrote my name on it, along with some other doodles around it. He blushed because some of the doodles were hearts, some fails and others not.

_I wonder if she has feelings for me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was a bit long. I really should make them longer, but I like making separate chapters, so I can make a title that goes with the chapter. Well, I have no idea if that made sense...Oh Wells! Well, Hikaru and Edward almost kissed, but didn't because Al walked in on them. Wonder what will happen next. Though, I already know...or do I? o.O<strong>

**Review, please.**


	6. Big sister?

**He's another chapter. You people need to start reviewing these. I want your input on things. (And ideas.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only the things I made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Four hours later(5:47)<strong>

**Hikaru's POV-**

I woke up and sat up. I looked around and saw Ed in Al's bed. I looked to the clock and saw it was now 5:49.

_Two more hours till dinner. Where's Al?_

I got out of bed and picked up my sandal shoes and my sketchbook, that was on the desk. I walked into my room, being careful not to wake Ed up.

When I got to my room, I threw my sandal shoes somewhere and took off my headband, putting it on my desk. I put my sketchbook on my desk as well. I stretched and walked into my walk-in-closet.

_What should I wear?_

I picked out what I was going wear, black jean shorts and a navy tank-top that shaped my body. I combed my hair. When I finished that, I put on sandals. Not my sandal shoes, just plain sandals, flip-flops. They were black and thin, not super thin though. I then left to Ed and Al's room. Al still wasn't back yet. I saw Ed still sleeping. His braid was fixed, so now it didn't look messy. I was bored, so I fixed Ed's bed and decided to go outside and look for Timmy and Billy.

I walked around town for quite awhile till something, or someone, grabbed my leg. I looked down and saw Timmy.

"Big sister!" he yelled hugging my leg.

"I see you're better," said Billy walking up to me from the direction Timmy came running from.

"Yup, I have time to kill, so I decided to look for you guys," I said, picking Timmy up.

"Well you found us, or Timmy found you," Billy said.

"Yeah, what are we going to do with Timmy anyways?" I asked.

"Well, your father told me to take Timmy out shopping for clothes. If you notice the bags I'm holding," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he's going to adopt him, seeing how much of an attachment he has on you," he said looking at Timmy.

"So he's my little brother now?" I asked.

"Yup."

There was a long silence.

"Sweet!" I yelled squeezing Timmy, but he didn't mind, he rather enjoyed it. "Hey, how old are you Timmy?"

"Six," Timmy said.

"So we have a eight year difference," I said.

"And we have a nine year difference," said Billy.

"Yup. Hey, let's go to the tree you made. It now has sentimental value," I said, walking to the park.

"What's the sentimental value?" he asked.

"You made it to make me happy and that's where we first met Timmy."

"Oh yeah."

When we got to it, we all sat under it with Timmy on my lap. I laid my head and back against the tree's cool trunk.

"Princess!" I heard Al yell.

I saw him running towards me with a book in his hands.

"Oh, hi Al," I said.

"How did cheering up brother go?" he asked, sitting down when he got to us.

"Great, he's sleeping right now. I got him to eat."

"Good."

"What's the book about?"

"Oh, it's a story about adventures around the world. It's two brothers and two girls. Both girls fall in love with the same boy and the boy falls in love with both girls while they are traveling. The other brother tries to help the girl he thinks really deserves his brother, but the other girl says that he betrayed her by helping the other girl considering the history him, his brother, and her held."

"Wow. Must be a good book," I said, slightly confused.

"It is. Well, what I read so far anyways."

"Hey, I read that book before. It's great!" said Billy.

"Hey, your Billy right?" asked Al.

"Yup and you're..." Billy said.

"Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al," he said.

"Right, and this is Timmy if you don't remember," he said.

"Hello," said Timmy.

"The princess's new brother, of course I remember," said Al.

"Yeah. I'm going to make sure he gets the room across from you Al, because that's the only other room that's next to me," I said.

"Cool," said Al looking up at the tree everyone was sitting under. "What kind of tree is this? It's beautiful."

"It's a Sakura tree. Billy made it for me," I said.

"Yup. The pink stuff are diamonds that I colored pink," said Billy.

"Wow, what is it made of?" asked Al. "Other than steel."

"Can't tell you because then someone might transmute it down or ruin it. Only me and Hikaru know," he said.

"Okay," said Al.

"I should head home," said Billy.

"Go then. Al and me will carry the bags back," I said.

"Okay. Bye!" he yelled.

"Bye!" Timmy, Al and I yelled.

"We should be heading back," I said.

"Right," said Al.

"I'll hold your book," said Timmy.

"Okay," Al said, handing it to him.

Al and me picked up the bags and started walking back, with Timmy running and then stopping ahead of us. When we got to the castle, we all headed to the room that I wanted Tommy to have. Al an me put the bags down in the room as Timmy gave Al his book and ran to the Queen sized-bed, jumping on it.

"That's strange. This room had two beds last time I checked," I said.

"Maybe your father knew that you would want him here," said Al.

"Yeah. Maybe, but why does he need a Queen sized-bed?" I asked as I watched Timmy.

I looked to the clock and saw that it was 6:56.

"It's almost dinner. We should get going," I said.

"Okay," Timmy and Al said.

"I'll go wake up Ed," I said as we all exited Timmy's room.

I walked into the room and saw that Ed was still asleep. Al and Timmy waited outside in the hallway.

I slipped off my sandals and got on the bed. Ed was facing the ceiling as he slept, so I put one of my legs on one side of Ed and left the other leg where it was as I sat on his stomach. I gently stroked his cheek.

"Wake up," I whispered.

He was still sleeping.

_Man! What a heavy sleeper. Hmm...what of I were too..._

I then leaned over to his ear and gently blew into it. Ed's eyes shot opened almost immediately.

"Finally you're awake. It's dinner time, come on," I said.

Ed looked down and saw me sitting on his stomach.

"How much do you weigh?" he asked.

"Ninety-six last time I checked."

"No wonder I didn't feel you."

"Hey, you're a heavy sleeper. You wouldn't even wake up if my weight stopped your breathing!"

"Hey!" he yelled sitting up, which made me fall onto his legs.

"Let's go eat Edward,"I said getting off of him and the bed.

"Fine, just wait," he said, getting out of bed, putting his boots on.

I fixed Al's bed, while Ed watched me.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked.

"Because it's not your bed and I don't think Al would want a messy bed," I said turning around, grabbing Ed's right hand, walking out of the room to the hallway where Timmy and Al were waiting.

"Come on let's go," I said, still holding Ed's hand.

Ed blushed, noticing it.

Timmy just stared then said, "Is big sis' dating him?"

I shrugged and turned to Ed saying, "Are we Edward?"

He got quiet and blushed noticeably.

"I don't know," he said.

"Hm...than no. We did just meet today," I said to Timmy.

"Oh," said Timmy laughing.

When we all got to the dining room I saw my father, Rosa and knights already there eating and I quickly let go of Ed's hand.

"Hello father," I said.

"Hello princess," he said.

We all then sat down. I had to sit at the end of the table opposite of my father. Timmy sat on one of my sides and Ed on the other. Al sat next to Ed.

While we were all eating, I noticed Al wasn't.

"Al why aren't you eating?" I asked.

Ed stopped eating and looked at me and Al just looked at me from the book he was reading.

"Uh... I ate before I met up with you guys under the tree?" said Al in more of a question like way.

I raised my eyebrow, not buying it, but let it go. I'll question him about it some other time. Ed continued to eat and Al continued to read.

"Sweetie," said my father.

"Yes father?" I said.

"Remember you have work to do tomorrow."

"Oh right. I forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"And remember to call Roy back tomorrow."

"Right," I said as Ed growled and Al froze because of what I said about Roy in the garden.

Al decided not to tell his brother about _it _yet. After dinner we all headed to bed. I tucked in Timmy, kissed his forehead and said 'Goodnight' to him. I then went to bed myself. Ed and Al don't need to be tucked in. I tied my hair into a bun.

When I got to my bed, I heard a knock on the door. I groaned and got up and went to the door, opening it to reveal Edward.

"Need something?" I asked poking my head through the door.

"No, it's just..." he said not knowing what to say.

"Just..." I said motioning with my head for Ed to continue.

I looked Ed over and saw that he was wearing black sweatpants and a gray tank-top. His hair was still in it's loose braid.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, opening the door so he could come in.

He walked in and sat on the chair at my desk. I closed the door.

"Soo," I said, sitting on the bottom frame of my bed.

"Uh..." he said. "So how exactly do me and Al protect you? And who from?"

I shrugged and said, "I have no clue. Just protect me. If you ask me, I don't think I need bodyguards. Daddy is just too overprotective."

"That's very helpful," he said sarcastically.

I sighed and said, "You and Al will have to find something to do tomorrow. I have some things to do around the castle."

"Why can't we just follow you? We are suppose to protect you."

"What I'm doing is confidential."

"I see," Ed said getting up, walking to the door. Right when he turned the knob on the door, I got up and ran to him. I reached out and pulled his shoulder back.

"Wait!" I yelled.

Ed took his hand off the door knob and turned to me.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't say goodnight to me," I said pouting.

"Oh, that's all?" Ed said. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight Edward," I said as he walked out of my room, closing the door.

I sighed and went to bed, closing my eyes.

_Wonder how things are going to be starting now…_

I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! The first day is over! <strong>**Hallelujah! Is that even how you spell it? Oh well.**

**Review.**


	7. The Figure

**Another chapter. Man there is something wrong with the uploader thingy. Everytime I upload something, it gets all mushed up and I have to take forever to fix it again. =(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. *pouts* Man I wish I did.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Then next day, I woke up and stretched.

"Another day in the life that is mine," I said, sighing.

"Talking to yourself again," said Rosa as I jumped, startled.

"What are you a ninja?" I asked, freaked out a bit.

Rosa chuckled.

"Your bath is ready," she said, laying down my clothes for today.

"I should of woke up earlier," I mumbled.

"Oh hush up and take your shower already," Rosa said.

"Fine," I said, getting up, going to the bathroom.

I undressed and got in the tub.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosa's POV-<strong>

After I went to the bathroom to get the princess's dirty clothes, I put them in a laundry basket and went to the little boy, Timmy's, room opened the door and walked in. He was still sleeping. I set up his clothes for the day and walked out and went to the Elric's room. I opened the door.

_Why is it, no one locks their doors here? I have keys to all the rooms, it's not much of a hassle._

I saw Edward sleeping on his bed with his blanket up to his waist and his right hand on his stomach. His tank-top was pushed up and exposed his stomach and his automail arm. I saw Alphonse sitting on the edge of his bed reading a book.

_Why is he still in his armor? And how did Edward get automail?_

Al noticed me and stared.

"Hi...Rosa right?" Al said.

I nodded

"Do you need something?" Al asked.

"I'm here to get the dirty clothes and to tell you guys that breakfast will be ready soon," I said.

"Okay," said Al as I went and emptied the clothes that were in their laundry basket into my laundry basket and then left.

"Weird group of kids," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru POV-<strong>

After I finished my shower, I changed into the clothes Rosa laid out. It was a yellow spaghetti-strap and a jean miniskirt. I put on my flip-flops and my gold bracelet. I tied my hair up in a high ponytail and left my room. I went into Timmy's. He was still sleeping. I went to one side of his bed and said his name a few times before he woke up.

"Big sister..." he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Good morning," he said happily sitting up.

"Back at you," I said picking him up, carrying him. "Time for breakfast."

"Yay!" he yelled, laughing a bit as I walked with him into the dining room.

When we both got there, we were the first people there, other than a few knights and some servants. I sat on the floor near the very big window in the dining room and sat Timmy down in front of me.

"Wanna see something amazing?" I asked as he nodded.

I clapped my hands and placed them on the ground. A small figure of a dog made of wood was on the floor.

"Oh! It's a doggy!" Timmy yelled pointing at it.

"Yes it is," I said transmuting the dog back into the ground.

"Aw, it's gone," he said sadly.

"It's okay," I said just as Ed and Al walked in.

Ed was yawning a lot as they went to their seats.

"Sissy play with me after breakfast," said Timmy.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have work to do," I said.

"It's okay. I'll find someone to play with," he said, smiling.

"You can play with the maids or servants. You can even play with Ed and Al," I said as said people turned around and now noticed Timmy and me.

"Okay," said Timmy grinning.

"Good boy," I said, picking him up again, standing. I made my way to Timmy's seat and sat him down on it. I then sat at my seat.

"Morning guys," I said cheerfully.

"Morning," Al said happily.

"Morning," Ed grumbled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," I said.

"I'm just tired."

"Then sleep."

"I'm too hungry to."

"Your hopeless," I said just as my father and some more people came in. "Good morning father."

"Morning my beautiful daughter," he said going to his seat. "Don't forget to call."

"I'll do it after breakfast," I said.

After breakfast, I left the table before anyone else and went to the phone that was in the kitchen.

I typed in a number.

"Hello, Central command," said a woman's voice.

"This is Princess Hikaru. I'm calling to speak to Colonel Mustang," I said.

"Code?" she asked.

"1421 Badass girl," I said, a bit weary of that code.

"I'll put you through," I waited awhile before the Colonel finally answered.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi Roy," I said.

"Oh, Hikaru. What a nice way to start the day."

"My father wanted me to call you to tell you that the people you sent here made it and thank you."

"Okay. So what do you think of Edward?" I could almost feel him smirking as he said that.

"He's...nice."

"Was he yelling a lot?" Roy said as if it happens all the time.

"No..."

"Then what'd he do?"

"Well, he's nice, I saw his automail arm, and...I saw him cry."

"HIM? CRY? HAHAHAHA!" I heard Roy yell, laughing his ass off.

"That's a nice thing to say," I said sarcastically.

"I know right."

"Bye. I've got work that I'm actually going to do unlike some people," I said, hanging up before he could say anything else.

After I hung up, I started to head to a room that was a bit far from the kitchen. I walked up to this door that was wooden and had some black metal on it for design.

You know, one of those olden day ones.

I walked on in and sighed.

"I'm going to get a headache. I just know it," I mumbled as I went to a bookshelf and started to pull out some books. I sat down at a work/study table. I had a notepad next to me and a pen to take notes with.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

Al and me were wandering around the castle bored as heck.

"What should we do today?" I asked.

"I don't know brother," said Al.

"Maybe if I could fine my way out of this god damn castle! We'd find something to do."

"We could always ask someone."

I was quiet for a moment and then I said, "I will not ask someone for help."

After about thirty minutes more of walking around, we both managed to make it outside.

"Finally!" I yelled when we both got outside.

"It would of been a lot quicker if you had only asked for directions."

"Shut up Al," I said glaring at him.

"I was just saying."

I growled and then said, "Let's go to the library in town and see if we can find anything on the Philosopher's Stone."

"Right."

The library wasn't too hard to find. We both saw it when we got off the train, but when we both got to it, we were both shocked.

"This is bigger than Central's library!" I exclaimed seeing the library up close rather than from a far.

"They must have at least one lead in there for us," said Al, walking in with me running after him because he was halfway up the stairs that lead to the huge library.

When we both got inside, my jaw dropped. The library was full of books and had a lot of areas to sit, read and do research. Though they did have their private rooms for some researchers. Al and I immediately started to looks for some leads.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiakru's POV-<strong>

I was trying to decode some notes.

"Why can't all alchemist code their notes the same way? All this is just too much work," I mumbled.

I was decoding a set of books that some stranger dropped off in front of the castle a few days ago. It had my name written on a sticky note that was on one of the books. Whoever dropped them off wanted me to find out what it said. To tell you the truth, I was really interested in what was so important that I had to be the one to decode it, despite all the complaining I make. After a few hours of working, I got up and stretched for a bit.

"I think I deserve a break," I said walking out of the room, heading to the kitchen to get some food. When I got to the kitchen, I saw that lunch must of pasted since it was 2:13.

_I can't believe no one went to bring me food or at least tell me that it was lunch time. I'll just order some pizza. I have a feeling that I'm going to be doing an all-nighter._

I went to the phone and dialed in some number.

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut. Can I take your order?" asked the person.

"Yeah, I'd like a large pepperoni pizza and a liter of coke," I said.

"Okay, and where would you like us to deliver it?" the person asked.

"Just give it to the guards at the gate of the castle."

"What?" the person asked confused.

"Go to the castle and give it to the guards and tell them to deliver it to the princess who is located in the research/personal library that she only uses."

"P-Princess?" the person stuttered. "W-Well be there right a-away."

I hung up and started heading back to the room I was in.

About fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it and I saw the guards with my pizza and liter of coke.

"Thanks boys. I'm starving," I said, grabbing the food, putting them on the part of the desk that I moved some papers from. "You guys can go now."

They then left and closed the door. I sat down in my chair and opened the pizza box. I opened the coke bottle and drank some from it. I ate about two slices of pizza before I started working again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

It was dark, but I didn't notice. I was too absorbed into my book to pay attention.

Without realizing it, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I watched as brother fell asleep and that's when I knew that it was time to go. I picked him up piggyback style. When we got to the castle, I could of sworn that I saw a dark figure enter the castle. I shook it off thinking that it was nothing. After I put brother to bed, I knocked on the princess's door to check and see if she was alright. There was no answer so I thought that she was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I was still working, but I stopped to hear a knock on the window of the room. I turned around and saw nothing. I stood up and went to the window. I didn't see anything, so I turned around and started to walk back to my seat when the glass shattered behind me. My eyes widened. I turned around and saw a dark figure. The glass that flew into air, making cuts on my legs and one long, but thin, cut on my right cheek. Since the room was lit with candles, they all went out. The only light source was that of the moon.

"W-Who are you?" I asked frightened.

"I'm the one who dropped off those notes for you to crack," said the figure.

"Why are you here?"

"To check up on you. See if you actually cracked the notes yet."

I could tell it was a male's voice, despite not being able to see the figure.

"What are in these notes, that I personally need to crack them?"

"That's for you to find out my dear."

"I don't need to follow your orders!"

"But you do, at least when I say to decipher these."

"And if I don't?" I asked, but I soon somewhat regretted it.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself then, won't you," he said mischievously. "I could kill someone."

"You're just trying to scare me," I said, not believing him.

"Am I?" he asked mischievously.

"I-I-I don't know."

The man tossed about four books of notes to my feet.

"Decode those as well," he said.

And with that, a gust of wind busted into the room. I got into a defensive position to made sure my eyes wouldn't get hurt and so I wouldn't get blown away. My hair and clothes were flapping around. I put my arms down and opened my eyes when the wind stopped. I saw that the man was gone. I got a few more cuts on my legs and a few on my arms. I fell to my knees and I yelped when my knees hit glass shards.

"Dammit," I cursed as tears started to fall.

I heard a knock on the door and it startled me.

"My lady? Are you done?" asked Rosa.

"No, not yet," I said getting up, despite the pain.

"Okay. I'm on my way to bed," she said.

I heard her footsteps grow quieter and quieter till they faded away and I winced from the cool night air blowing into the room, into my cuts.

_It hurts to stand a bit._

I went over to my chair and sat down. I looked at my knees and saw blood seeping down them and some glass shards.

"Dammit," I cursed.

I took one look at the notes that the man left. I picked them up and stared to walk out of the room. I had the four books in my left hand while my right one was leaning on the wall for support. My blood fell onto the floor and the wall. While I was on my way to my room, one of the maids saw me and panicked.

"My lady!" she yelled running over to me.

"I'm okay," I said. wincing a bit more.

"But you're bleeding and there's glass in your knees!" she said.

"I know that... Just help me to my room," I said in almost a whisper.

"But-"

"Now!" I yelled.

"Yes my lady!" she said going over to my right side, wrapping my arm over her shoulders.

When we both got to my room, she helped me to my bed. I threw the notes to the floor somewhere.

The maid ran out into the hall yelling, "Someone get a doctor!"

I sweat dropped. "It isn't that serious of an injury," I mumbled trying to move my legs, but winced again at the pain. "I can take care of myself." I started sweating and heavily breathing.

_This isn't a serious injury. Why is everything all wavy now?_

My vision started to get all fuzzy. I saw the maid and a few other people rush into my room. There was a doctor with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I heard a ruckus outside and the sounds of footsteps running past my room. I got out of bed and went out of the room to investigate. I saw the door to the princess's room wide open and a crowd of people, Rosa being one of them, inside. I walked on in to see what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

The people stared to crowd around my bed. Rosa was next to the doctor, who was checking my body for anymore injuries.

"What's going on here?" I heard Al question.

I whimpered when the doctor pulled out some shards of glass. I saw Rosa leave and go towards what I think was Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

Rosa went up to me and walked me outside.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The princess is injured. No one knows how either. A maid just saw her leaning against the wall trying to get to her room," she said.

"I thought she was in her room sleeping," I said surprised.

"She wasn't. She was working late. When I checked up on her she sounded fine," she said.

"I wonder what happened..." I said.

"We'll ask tomorrow," she said going back into the room.

I followed her to the princess's bed where the princess laid, squeezing the covers of her bed in pain because of the glass shards the doctor was pulling out. She was groaning and whimpering.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

My eyes were closed as the doctor was taking the glass shards out. I could hear clanking and knew that Al was at my bedside now. I opened my eyes a bit and saw blurry images of people.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I saw the princess struggle to open her eyes, but they just shut themselves.

"She blacked out," said the doctor.

After she was bandaged up, everyone left, I just stared at her.

_I should of went into her room and checked whether or not she was in here earlier._

I felt so guilty about this.

"Can you stay with her?" Rosa asked.

I turned to her.

"Sure."

"Thank you," she said leaving, closing the door on her way out.

I pulled up a chair and sat down next to the princess's bed looking over her.

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Hikaru's POV-**

I opened my eyes and saw Al reading a book at my bedside. It was the book he told me about.

"How's the book so far?" I asked.

Al looked up from his book, surprised, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I am."

"What happened to you yesterday?"

"I was working."

"I mean how did you get those cuts."

"Oh, well...Uh...I accidentally broke a window playing with alchemy and I slipped and fell on my knees," I said nervously.

_I don't think anyone needs to know of what actually happened._

"Really now," he said, not believing a word I had said.

I sighed and said, "Do you really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"You can't tell anyone," I said sharply.

"I won't."

"Okay, I was working till I heard something outside. Then someone broke through the glass and the glass gave me some cuts. Then we talked, he threw some notes to my feet. Then a gush of wind came and I got more cuts. Then the guy was gone and I fell to my knees which is how glass shards got into my knees."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted me to decipher more notes," I said, looking over at the notes I threw to the floor.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

We were both quiet for a moment till I noticed someone missing. A short someone.

"Where's Ed?"

"Sleeping I think."

"I was staying here with you the whole night."

"Thank you for doing that," I said, moving to get out of bed.

"You shouldn't move yet."

I pouted and said, "I'm sure I've had enough time to heal."

"Please princess. At least wait till the doctor comes back and gives the okay."

"Fine," I said sitting back, waiting awhile for the doctor to come.

After the doctor came and went and Rosa went to check up on me, Timmy ran into my room. He climbed into my bed and cuddled me.

"Aw, Timmy likes to cuddle," I said.

Al laughed.

"Sissy hurt," Timmy said.

"I'm alright. My wounds won't open up and I can move around again, just not a lot," I said.

"I'm gonna hurt whoever did this to you," he said.

Al and I sweat dropped at Timmy's remark and laughed.

"I don't think you'll stand a chance," I said with a smile.

Timmy pouted.

"Wanna take a bath with me?" I asked him.

He nodded happily.

I got up with the help of Al and went into the bathroom. Al chose to stay in my room and read while Timmy and me bathed. Timmy was playing in the water splashing around, while I just sat back and relaxed. I then started to wash Timmy after a little while of relaxing. He was squirming around a lot. After we both finished, I wrapped myself in a towel. Then I stared to dry Timmy off. After he was dry, I wrapped the towel around him and picked him up, holding him on my side like a mother would with her child. When I went back to where Al is, he looked up and then back down quickly.

"Uh...can you take Timmy to his room to get dress?" I asked.

"Sure," said Al getting Timmy from me, leaving.

I changed into a white summer dress that went to my mid-thighs. It has light colored flowers on the bottom. I put on my gold sandal shoes and combed my hair. I left it down and put on the gold bracelet. Then I walked out of mu room and into Timmy's where Al just finished changing him. Timmy ran to me and I picked him up, holding him on my side again.

"You're like a mother," said Al.

"How so?" I asked staring at him.

"Well, it's just that you have that...motherly vibe to you when you're with Timmy sometimes."

"Maybe because I'm a princess and I'm suppose to be nice and caring."

"Maybe."

"I'll go check on Ed," I said walking to his room with Timmy and Al following.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review.<strong>**


	8. The Message of the Notes Revealed

**Yay! Another chapter, another satisfied person who reads it. =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA! I wish though...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

When we got to Ed and Al's room, I saw Ed's shirt up a bit and his hand under his shirt. His mouth was wide open.

_I don't know whether I should think this is sexy or weird._

"Heh-heh, he's sleeps with his hand under his shirt," Timmy said laughing.

"Al, hold Timmy," I said holding him out to him.

"Okay." he said grabbing him.

I grabbed a blanket from Al's bed and threw it over Timmy's head.

"I can't see," he said.

"Good, I'm going to do something that is not good for your mind," I said. "Be quiet."

"Okay," he said as I made my way to Ed.

I kneeled down to Ed's bedside. I stared at his stomach that went up and down. I then traced his jaw line with my left hand's pointer finger.

_Sometimes him being a deep sleeper has it's advantages._

I then put my hand to the bed to lean on as I placed my right hand finger on his stomach. I started to write my name on his stomach. Then he moaned when I ran my finger across his abdomen. I blushed as I saw a light tint of blush appear on his sleeping face.

"I think it's time to wake him up," I mumbled.

I pressed my lips to his abdomen and bit it. He moaned again and then slowly opened his eyes a bit. I lifted my head up to him to be met with his gaze.

"Am I still dreaming?" he questioned with a drowsy look on his face.

I looked at Al and he shrugged. Edward sat up and I got up.

"Yes you are," I said.

"Cool," he mumbled.

_He actually bought it? ^^"_

"Time to lay down and close your eyes Edward," I cooed, pushing him back to his bed, putting the covers to his shoulders.

"I really liked this dream too," he murmured falling asleep again.

"He's..." I said.

"Weird," said Al.

"Unstable...or a very breakable person. He'd break easily if something broke right threw his walls. If only he'd let his walls down, he'd see the joy in everything...and he'd talk about his pain, sorrows, and anything else. That's what I've found out so far," I said, getting off of him, picking up Timmy.

"Aren't you going to wake him up?" Al asked.

"No, let him sleep in," I said taking the cover off of Timmy and putting it back on Al's bed.

"I wonder if they assigned you guys a maid yet?" I said to myself as Timmy, Al and I walked out of the room and to the dining room.

After we ate Timmy left to go to my father. Al and I were just wandering around the garden.

"It's so pretty here." Al said.

"I know. It's one thing that never gets old." I said.

"Do you wanna talk about anything?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"How about you and brother's relationship?"

"What relationship? Me and Ed are just friends."

"I doubt just friends would do things."

I rose a brow.

"What are you saying?"

"Well if you two were just friends, then why did you do all that stuff to him earlier?"

I lightly blushed.

"Because I feel like it. I like him Al. I never said that I loved him. I just have an innocent little crush. Nothing more," I crossed my arms.

"That may be true, but you will in time."

"Maybe."

I saw a meadow in the distance.

"Hey Al."

"What?"

"Do you want to come with me to the meadow?"

"Sure."

When we both got there, Al was amazed to see the river that was there. I picked up some flowers and sat down on the ground in a graceful kind of position with my legs to my side. I put the pile of flowers in front of me as Al sat down behind me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making flower crowns."

"Why?"

"I used to do this when I was younger. My mom would sit behind me playing with my hair, trying out hair styles on me or combing my hair, while I made flower crowns..." I said sadly.

Al then put his hands to my hair and started to braid it.

"Al?"

"You said that your mother always played with your hair when you were little. So I thought that I'd mimic it so you'd be happier."

I smiled.

"Thank you," I said as he was making my hair into a ponytail, but leaving some down.

**(A/N- Like Winry's hair, except my hair that was down wasn't short like hers.)**

Al started laughing.

"What?" I asked, looking back at him a best as I could.

"I made your hair look like my friends."

I smiled.

"Name?"

"Winry Rockbell."

"She must be a nice person then."

"She...is sometimes. Just don't get on her bad side."

"I'll take your word for it," I said sweat-dropping.

When he had my hair in between all his fingers, I could of sworn that I had heard a twig snap. I turned to where I heard the sound, but saw nothing. I then went back to what I was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

After I woke up from that wonderful dream, I took a shower and got dressed. I was hungry so I ate. I then started wandering around looking for either Al or the princess. I started wandering the garden outside and saw something in the distance. I went through the woods that were near it so that whoever it was wouldn't see me. I was surprised to see that it was Al and the princess. Both looked very happy. Al was playing with her hair and she was doing something. I felt a tinge of jealously rise up inside of me. I stepped forward not noticing the twig and I snapped it as I stepped on it. I quickly hid behind a tree before they could see me. When I turned back, I saw the princess kneeling up in front of Al putting something on his head. They were both laughing. My jealously grew more.

I started my way towards the two.

_Why should I be so jealous? He's probably just watching over her like he's suppose to._

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

After forgetting about what I heard, I finished the crowns. I turned around to face Al as my hair slid out of his hands like silk. I kneeled up to him and put one of the crowns on his head.

"I pronounce you, Sir Alphonse," I said laughing.

"What an honor," Al said, playing along, laughing.

"Hey!" I heard Ed's voice yell.

Al and I both turned to see Ed running over, waving his arm in the air. He was wearing his usual black outfit, but without the gloves. His hair was in it's usual loose braid.

"Hi Edward. Glad to see you awake," I said, smiling up at him as he stopped when he got to Al and me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

_I'll just put on a fake smile and act like nothing is wrong._

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I got up and picked up another flower crown I made.

"We didn't want to wake you up so we let you sleep in," I said.

"I wouldn't care if you guys woke me up," he said.

"Yeah right. Yesterday you were complaining about how you were tired," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Stop using my words against me!"

"Maybe," I said, putting a crown on his head.

"What's this?"

"A flower crown. I was making them. See," I said, pointing at the one of Al's head.

"You made me one?" Ed asked, a bit like he was surprised

"Well yeah, I mean why wouldn't I?" I asked. "Plus when I did this when I was younger, it always made me happy. My mother would play with my hair, just like Al was doing. I told him how my mom would do that and he started to do it. It was one of the things the made me happy."

Ed's eyes softened. He then hugged me close to him. I was surprised at his actions, but then loosed up. I closed my eyes enjoying the hug.

_It's just an innocent little crush._

The Ed quickly pulled away, facing away from me. I wondered why, but ignored it. I also could of sworn that he was a little pink.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

Ed stared at me up and down with a shocked look on his face. That's when I remembered about my cuts. They were light though. They were healing fast, but they were still noticeable up close. He then put his left hand on my right cheek and traced the long cut with his thumb.

"What happened?" he said, concern in his eyes.

"Glass," I replied.

"How could glass put that many cuts on you?" he questioned.

"Well...I was near a window and it broke and the glass cut me. Then I slipped and fell on my knees," I said, looking down.

"How'd the window break?"

"I don't know," I said truthfully. I seriously had no idea how the glass broke. The man could of charged through it, but as I thought of it more, he didn't have and glass on him. Nor did he perform a transmutation.

"You have to be more careful," he said, taking his hands away from me, putting them in his pockets.

I turned to Al and he looked as if he was saying 'You don't want him to know the truth?'

I shot him a look that said 'If I tell him, he'll feel guilty about it.'

Al shook his head in agreement, then got up. I picked up the last flower crown and put it on my head. Al fixed it and then the three of us went walking back to the castle. Me in the middle.

"So like I said earlier...what do you guys wanna do?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Al.

"Well, we could go to the library and continue reading," said Ed.

"You guys go do that. I'll just look for Billy," I said as I walked the brothers to the library in town, then went off searching for Billy.

_Fuck leaving him to his studies, I need him now!_

I saw him in a cafe window and went on in.

"Hi Billy!" I said, waving as I went to him.

"Hi Hikaru," he said looking up at me.

"I'm bored, you busy?" I asked, sitting across from him.

"Nope, not at the moment," he said.

"Good. We can talk and hang out then," I said grinning.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked chuckling a bit.

"I don't know. Are you planning to get a hair cut?"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing. I like it in the short messy way it is," I said, messing his hair up more.

"Then why ask?

I shrugged and said, "I'm just curious."

"What about you?"

"Hell no! You'll have to knock me out to cut my hair!" I yelled flailing my arms around.

Billy just grinned.

"So don't talk about my hair."

"Fine. So how your research?"

"Good," he said sipping his tea.

"That's good," I said, grabbing his tea from him, taking a sip of it from a different place then he did.

"Hey! Get your own!" he snapped.

"No," I said, giving it back to him.

"Stubborn," he mumbled.

"Thank you, I try," I joked.

He sighed.

"So, what are you even researching about? I never really asked before," I said.

"Oh yeah. I guess I assumed I told you already. Well I'm working on learning of the elements. I want to learn how to use all of the elements. Everyone in my village knows how to use one specific element, but I wanted to know how to use them all."

"Wow."

"I want to return to my village one day with the knowledge of all five elements. When I left I told everyone that I would not return till I've learned all five."

"Could I help."

"No, we have this thing in my village called pride. If we make a vow to do something on our own we stick to it or risk losing our pride."

"Oh. So what do you know so far?"

"Just earth and water so far."

"Which one was you main one?"

"Earth."

"Cool."

"What about you? How's those research notes going?"

"Hard. I feel like I'm missing something. Something big and obvious."

"Well maybe you're not looking at them right. Maybe you're looking at them all the wrong way."

I thought about it then my eyes went wide.

"Let's go," I said, getting up.

"Where?" he asked.

"Castle," I said, grabbing his wrist,dragging him out of the cafe.

When we got into the research/personal library, I stopped.

"Where did all this glass come from?" Billy yelled, shocked.

"Forgot about the glass and blood. At least they cleaned it off of the hallway," I mumbled, walking around the glass, picking up the coke and pizza box.

I handed them to Billy.

"Come on, we're going to clean this up first," I said, walking away towards the kitchen.

I went to the cleaning supply closet and got out a broom, dustpan and some cleaning stuff to clean the blood stains off the wood. I met up with Billy who was throwing away the pizza. We both then went back to the room and started to clean up the glass.

"What happened here Hikaru? There's blood stains on the floor," Billy asked.

I then told Billy the story of what happened while we finished cleaning the glass.

"Wow, so we should decipher those notes as fast as we can," said Billy.

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm helping you with this now."

I smiled softly.

"Clean up the blood stains while I fix the window," I said calmly, taking the dust pan full of glass to the window.

I grabbed a brown and pink checkerboard quilt that was on the cream colored couch in the personal library part of the room. I transmuted the quilt into gloves. And then went back to the broken window. I threw the glass in the dustpan up in the air and then quickly clapped my hands and transmuted the glass back together onto the window.

"I got the blood stains out. They won't come out fully though."

"That's okay," I said, transmuting the gloves back into the quilt. "Let's put this stuff away."

After we did that, we grabbed some of the notes on the desk to the floor.

"What was your idea?"

"Okay so they are twelve notebooks right."

"Right."

"And each of them have a number on the cover."

"Yeah, what are you getting at?"

"Just arrange the books by the numbers," I said, moving books.

"Okay, now what?"

"Open the book to the page that corresponds to the number, then count the words up to that number and circle it."

"Right."

When we finished, we stood up and read it like a sentence.

"Everything is not what it seems," we said simultaneously. "Secrets are kept behind your back."

"What does that mean?" I asked out loud.

"I have no idea, but I think it means that there's something people know that you don't."

"But what?"

"Maybe the other notes will help. What are there? Four?"

"Yeah, they're the same as these notes, I'm sure of it," I said, going out of the study and out into the hallway with Billy following.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter is over now. Who liked the Ed thinking he was dreaming part? Who liked what Hikaru did to him while he was sleeping?<strong>

**Review please. You can say anything you want in them, just review so I know it's actually a good story. I have to look at the stats to tell if it is or not.**


	9. Learning to dance

**Another day, another chapter. =)**

**Hope you all like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Only the characters and places I made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Billy and I turned a corner and knocked into a butler.

"Oh, my lady. Your father wishes to see you. He is in the throne room," he said bowing.

"Thank you for telling me," I said, walking away with Billy.

"What do you think he wants?" Billy asked.

"Who knows. Meet me tomorrow at the library after breakfast."

"Okay."

When we got to the throne room, we saw Timmy wiggling around weirdly. I stared at him weirdly.

"Timmy? Are you suppose to be dancing?" I asked.

"Big sister!" he yelled running and jumping up on me, causing me to fall back.

"Nice to see you too," I said, chuckling. "Can you get off of me?"

Timmy got off of me as I got up with the help of Billy holding his hand out to me.

"You needed me father?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll be having the spring ball soon," he said.

I groaned.

"Don't be like that," he said.

_It's not that I hate it. I mean I love it really. The part when we see the blossoms that is._

"So I'm guessing that Timmy here was trying to ballroom dance," I said.

"Correct," he said.

"Billy," I said, looking at him like we're having a telepathic conversation.

"Sure, why not. I might be a little rusty though," Billy said.

I nodded and then turned to Timmy.

"Timmy, watch me and Billy closely. Mostly Billy. Watch his movements," I said.

"Okay," Timmy said while nodding.

"Music!" I yelled.

A graceful song started playing. I put one hand on Billy's shoulder and the other out to the side holding his. Billy's other hand was on my waist. We both then started dancing. When the song ended Billy dipped me and slowly pulled me back up. We were both breathing heavily. I let go of Billy and turned to Timmy.

"And that is how you ballroom dance," I said. "Though we went a little bit too advanced for you."

"What?" Timmy plainly asked.

"You didn't get any of that, did you?" I asked.

"Nope, but you plus him are good dancer!" he yelled.

_Ah six year olds._

Billy and me blushed. My father just clapped.

"Now Timmy. I'll see if saying it will be easier for you," I said just as the throne room doors opened to reveal Ed, Al, and Rosa. I didn't pay attention to them though, nor did I notice them.

"Okay, Timmy. You know how to play follow the leader right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well this dance is the same as it. The boy is the leader and the girl is the follower. The boy leads the girl, or follower, with fierce and strong movements," I said, leaning down to Timmy's level. "Did you get that?"

"No," he said.

I fell anime style.

"It's hopeless," I mumbled.

"Are you okay my lady?" Rosa asked next to me.

"Yeah," I said getting up, now noticing Ed and Al. "Hey guys."

"What are you doing?" Al asked.

"Trying to teach Timmy how to dance," I said.

Then a thought came to mind.

"Hey, can you two ballroom dance?" I asked.

"No," Al said.

"No," said Ed sharply and kinda fast.

_Suspicious..._

"I'm going to have to teach you guys too," I said sighing.

Then a smirk came upon my face.

"Hey Ed! Do you want to be Timmy's partner? You are the closest one to his height," I said tauntingly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SHORT!" he yelled flailing his arms.

I laughed.

"I was just kidding. Gosh," I said. "Now both of you come here."

They both did.

"Billy get Ed. I'll get Al," I said.

"Why do I have to do the girl part?" Billy whined.

"Because you have to teach Ed and you are a guy he and he is a guy. You can't both do the guy part," I said as a matter of fact.

"Fine," he said sighing.

Him and Ed went off somewhere. That's when I noticed that him and Al were still wearing the crowns. You lightly smiled.

"Okay Al. The male here, you, is the leader in ballroom dance. You have to be fierce and strong," I said.

"Right," he said.

"Now, this could be hard for me now that think of it," I said putting my right hand under my chin. "Oh well!"

I grabbed Al's right hand and put it on my waist. I then held my right hand out to the side about 90 degrees.

"Put your left hand loosely around mine," I said.

"Okay," he said nervously, doing so.

I put my left hand on Al's shoulder as best as I could.

"Now just follow my footsteps. Or well, do the opposite," I said.

"I'll try," he said.

Then the two were dancing, or like trying our best. I kept jumping out of the way of Al's feet when he took the wrong step.

"I think we're done for now. You can practice by yourself too Alphonse. Now that you know the basic steps," I said.

_I just don't want to risk my feet getting squished by your feet. ^^"_

"Okay, why do I need to know this anyways?" he asked.

"Oh, the spring ball is coming up," I said.

"Spring ball?"

"It's when we have a ball here in spring and we all move the ball to outside to the garden where the cherry blossom trees are near the end."

"Oh."

I turned to see Billy just sitting down on the stairs that led to the thrones. I twitched.

"Where's Ed?" I asked.

Billy shrugged.

"While you were teaching Al, he just left," he said.

I sighed.

"I'll go look for him," I said.

"I better go," Billy said, getting up.

"Bye," Al and me said.

Timmy was sleeping on the stairs and my dad left already a long time ago. Rosa was picking up Timmy. After Billy left, I went looking for Edward. I checked his room first and found nothing. I walked into my room. I doubted that he'd be there, but something in me told me to go in. I looked through the glass doors that lead to the balcony... And there was he was, leaning over it. I made my way to the balcony without him noticing.

I started to lean against the railing next to him and said, "It's a nice view, isn't it?"

Ed was surprised to see me, but turned back to the sun that was setting.

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

"Dancing isn't my thing," he said.

"That's one of the ways to express yourself."

"So, I don't express myself through dance."

"That's too bad. Most bodyguards could dance because of how fit that are. Flexibility," I said shrugging.

Ed was all quiet. I sighed.

"I thought you were full of surprises. Guess I was wrong," I said standing up straight and stretching.

My legs hurt because of all the dancing. The cuts on my legs didn't help with that either. At least my dad never found out about them. I looked at Ed. He was still looking out to the distance, but looked like he was in deep thought. I gave him a small smile and then walked back inside. I saw the notebooks on the floor still and picked them up, putting them on my desk.

_I'll decipher these tomorrow with Billy._

I leaned back on the wall next to my desk and folded my arms over my stomach. I focused on the ground as if it'd give me all the answers I'd need.

"My lady?" I heard Rosa's voice say.

I looked up at her.

"Hm?" I said.

"Are you okay?" she asked coming to my side.

"Yeah," I said. Then I thought of an idea. "Hey Rosa, is there anything I should know about that I haven't been told yet?"

I noticed Rosa flinch a bit, "N-No, nothing comes to mind. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," I said plainly. "Just wondering."

"Okay."

"Did you guys assign Ed and Al their own personal maid yet? And Timmy?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell them not to harass the Elric brothers?"

"Yes."

"Good."

I walked out of my room and to the ballroom. I looked at it, remembering all the decorations put in there from all the balls and parties. I smiled and started humming. I started to move my feet as I would in a ballroom dance. I stopped and closed my eyes, then held my arms in a position they would use in ballet. I went on my tiptoes as best as I could and started to twirl around.

I didn't like ballet, but it did help me in flexibility and stamina when I fought. It taught me grace, coordination and control. One of which I wasn't too fond of. When I did one final twirl and then bowed as if there was an audience, I heard clapping. My eyes snapped open and I turned to the source. It was the man from yesterday.

"Brilliant. As expected of the princess of alchemy. Your grace is that of many full bloomed flowers," he said smirking.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review please. I'm a nice person so review. <strong>******Who liked the dancing parts? I'll try to be more descripted about them on the chapter of the ball. TRY!****


	10. Edward's pocket watch

**Thank you to all my readers so far. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter has nothing to do with dancing. Just so you know. I hope you all enjoy my note in the story, when you get to that part. I know I did when I was typing it and the scene it was for. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. Only the characters I made up and place. How many times must I say this?**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

He was in the shadow of one of the pillars so I couldn't see his face.

"Are you here for compliments or to drop off more crap?" I asked in pissed tone.

"I'm hurt. You hate me?" he said putting his hand to where his heart was.

"Step out of the light so I can see you. Seeing a dark figure move isn't the most comforting thing in the world," I said, rolling my eyes.

He did and I saw that he had shiny dark blue hair that went straight down to his shoulders. His bangs hung over his face a bit. He had charcoal colored eyes. He was wearing a black jacket and black skinny jeans. He also had on a black choker. He had on black and white checkerboard vans as well. He looked to be near my age.

"I see you like the color black," I mumbled.

"It is essential for a good camouflage. That and dark colors," he said.

I stared at him some more.

"I see you're captured in my beauty," he said with that mischievous smirk on his face.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "You wish. Why are you here?"

"What I can't visit you? I'm hurt," he said with a hurt look on his face.

_I have to admit he is kinda cute…kinda._

What? I am just a teenage girl full of hormones. It's not a bad thing to think boys are cute.

"Well, those other times you came with reason."

"You're right. I see you've figured out the message of the first pair of notes I gave you," he said acting normal.

What is normal for him?

"Yeah, but I don't get it."

"You will. In time. Just wander the castle. I'm sure you'll find an answer somewhere."

Then something came to me, which caused me to twitch, "Wait, how did you know that I deciphered the notes already?"

He stared at my blankly, "I stalked you through the shadows. How else would I find out?"

"So you stalked me in the bathroom?" I said or more like yelled.

"Don't you want to know," he said smirking deviously.

With that being said, he left. Another gust of wind came and I held my dress down, closing my eyes. I opened my eyes when the wind stopped. He was gone.

"Seriously! Why does he have to use a gust of wind for his exit?" I yelled pissed off.

Getting no answer, I walked to the dining room where everyone was at as food was being placed.

"Glad you could finally join us," said your father.

I nodded and sat at my seat. I was thinking of what the man, or boy really, said and looked like. I was playing with my food, while in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I looked at the princess as everyone was having their own conversations. I looked at my brother who was eating a lot of food like usual. I looked back at the princess.

_Why is she playing with her food? I wonder what's on her mind. What happened when she left the throne room?_

I stared at brother and nudged him. He returned with a glare.

"What?" he said.

"What did you say or do to the princess?" I said, it wouldn't really matter of we were both whispering because it was very loud and the other people drowned out our conversation.

"Nothing." he said.

"Then why is she like that?" I asked pointing at her.

Ed looked at her and then faced me, shrugging.

"How should I know?" he said.

"Because she went looking for you."

"I didn't say anything mean or rude. I don't think I did. I may of been ignoring her and she could of said something," he said thinking about it now.

"Maybe it was after she talked to you."

Ed shrugged again.

"Ask her," you said.

"Why me?"

"Because it's most likely your fault."

He muttered some things that I couldn't hear. Then he poked the princess's shoulder. She didn't respond. He poked her again. She still didn't respond. He then pinched her cheek and then she grabbed his hand and took his hand off her cheek, glaring at him.

"Stop that," she said rubbing her cheek.

"What's with you? You're playing with your food instead of eating it," said Ed.

"I am? Oh, sorry. I'm just...a little out of it right now."

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"...How could you have something on your mind, but not be thinking about anything?" Ed asked twitching.

"Because I don't wanna tell you. It's somewhat personal."

"So? I'm your bodyguard I should know what you're thinking about and if anyone threatens you."

"So?" she said finally taking a bite out of her food.

Ed face palmed. The princess then closed her eyes and made a small smile. She than opened her eyes and tilted her head to Ed and I cutely.

"It's nice that you both are still wearing the flower crowns," she said.

Ed's face flushed and he turned away.

"Well..." he said.

"Where's yours?" I asked noticing hers gone.

The princess put her hands on her head and then gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

_Dammit. It must of gotten blown away when he made his exit. It must be in the ballroom still._

I got up and my father stared at me weirdly. As did everyone else as it got quiet.

"I forgot something," I said sheepishly.

I then left and ran to the ballroom as I got out of the dining room. I looked around fanatically and then spotted it on the floor where he(that guy) was last standing.

"How did...never mind," I mumbled grabbing it and putting it back on.

I then made my way back to the dining room. Everyone just carried on with their conversations when I got to my seat.

"Got it," I said sheepishly.

They both nodded.

"Where did big sis' get that?" asked Timmy pointing at my head.

"I made it," I said.

"So cool," he said with stars in his eyes.

When desert was about to be served, I excused myself and Al did too. He did have to watch me after all, and Ed really wanted desert.

"What were you thinking about?" Al asked knowing that I'll tell him.

"About what something means," I said. "But my head hurts now so I'm bored now."

Al laughed.

"Wanna come to our room?" he asked.

"Okay. Race you to Ed's bed."

"You're on."

We both stopped walking and got into running stances.

"Ready," I said.

"Set," said Al.

"GO!" we both yelled running.

In the end I won.

"Victory!" I yelled jumping on Ed's bed.

Al just laughed. I slipped on Ed's bed and fell to the floor on my back.

"Not cool," I mumbled, sitting up, rubbing my back.

"Are you okay?" Al asked worried and trying to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, nothing's broken. Ed's bed just hates me cause I jumped on it," I joked, glaring at Ed's bed.

Al laughed. I did too.

Then I said, "My back just hurts."

"Karma."

"For what?" I asked still sitting down.

"The bed gave you karma for jumping on it."

Al and me laughed again.

Then I saw a shiny thing on the bedside table. I got up and picked it up.

"Cool, a real state alchemist watch," I said amazed, my eyes actually sparkled at it.

I sat on Ed's bed and ran my fingers over it's design.

"You've never seen one?" Al asked a bit surprised.

"I've seen them before. Just never touched them before."

"It's not that cool."

"Well, you've seen it for a long time. You've probably even held it before."

"Not really..."

"Why's that?"

Al panicked a bit and said, "I held it before when brother first got it but after we left for our first mission, I didn't touch it anymore. Brother always had it with him. Either he had it with him or had it hidden somewhere in his suitcase."

I then threw Ed's pocket watch to Al.

"Knock yourself out. It's not like he's going to find out," I said.

"Okay," Al said a bit nervously.

_Why is he nervous? It's not like I'm forcing him to take drugs or anything._

He looked at the insignia for awhile, and then handed back to me. I looked at it more and then tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. I used more force and it just looked plain funny, at my futile attempts to open it.

"This piece of crap won't open!" I yelled angry.

Al sweat-dropped.

**(A/N- Isn't she just graceful! XD)**

I resorted to banging it against the wall. It still didn't open.

"I don't think you should be doing that," Al said. "Maybe it's closed for a reason."

"And what reason would that be? What if I wanted to know what time it was and there was no clock anywhere," I said, staring at the watch to see if it cracked.

I sighed and lowered my head. Then I noticed something. I put my head up and looked at the part of the watch that opens, more closely. It was transmuted shut.

"He transmuted it close," I said. "Must be something personal if he did that."

I put it back on the bedside table and laid down on Ed's bed.

"So you give up?" Al asked.

"Yeah. For now that is," I said, slowly closing my eyes without realizing it.

I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I sighed and lifted the princess up, putting her under the covers. I took off her sandal shoes and placed them next to the bed. I took her flower crown off and put it on the bedside table. I made sure she was comfortable and then turned the lights off. I went to my own bed and looked out the window. It was cloudy out tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo...the possibilities, the possibilities. What can go wrong with Hikaru sleeping in Ed's bed? You'll have to wait and find out. I think it's funny how Hikaru cusses and does violent things to relief some of her anger. Heh-heh hehhh...<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you think about the guy. His name will not be revealed yet. Hikaru never thought of asking him his name yet.**


	11. Bedtime Surprise

**Yay! Another update!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own FMA. Only the characters, places, and things I made up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

After dinner I was taking my sweet time going back to my room. I put my hands into my pockets. Then my eyes widened.

_Where is it? _

I dug hands around my pockets.

"Dammit," I cursed running to my room.

_I must of left it in my room._

When I got into my room, I saw the lights out and Al laying down on his bed reading. Al had a light strapped to his forehead. His flower crown was on his bedside table with another one. I went to the bedside table and picked up my watch, not really caring at the moment. I sighed with relief and then put it back. I put my flower crown on the bedside table next to my watch. I started undressing. I changed into gray sweatpants and chose to go shirtless. I left my hair in it's braid and opened the covers to my bed. I twitched, not expecting that to be in my bed.

"Al, why is she in my bed?" I asked.

"Happy birthday?" said Al.

"It's not my birthday and what makes you think I want her in my bed for it?"

"Shh! She's sleeping."

"I can see that!" I whispered. "Why is she sleeping in MY bed."

"She fell asleep on it."

"How'd the covers get over her then?"

"I put them over her."

"Do you want me to sleep with her or something?" I asked, suddenly all red from even thinking of it.

"It's your choice," Al said. "Just don't do anything...sinful."

I turned crimson.

"Why on earth would I do that?" I yelled in a whisper.

"Hormones?"

"I don't have those," I snapped and got in the bed next to her.

"Sure you don't," said Al, knowingly.

"Goodnight," I snapped.

I stared over at the princess's calm, sleeping face.

_Maybe this isn't such a bad thing..._

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Ed's POV-**

I woke up because I felt something warm against chest. I opened my eyes a bit and saw Hikaru cuddled up to my bare chest with my arms around her.

_Oh, it's just the princess._

I closed my eyes again, then immediately shot them wide open.

_The princess!_

I silently panicked, beads of sweat coming down. I heard laughter on the other side of the room. I knew that laugh.

"Al!" I whispered mad.

"I see you had a nice night," Al joked.

"I didn't do this on purpose!"

"Sure you didn't. I saw the whole thing. You pulled her to your chest and she just cuddled up to it because it was warm."

"Just help me get her off me!"

"No."

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I kept on hearing talking near me.

"Come on! Help a brother out!" I heard someone next to me whisper loudly.

"No way," said the other voice. "This is your karma...or is it a sign? Maybe it's a gift."

_I know those voices. Ed and Al._

I started to feel metal on my left side. It felt a little uncomfortable, but I didn't mind that. I felt another arm, a warm one, around me, but I didn't mind that either. What I did mind was that there was something kinda soft and yet also hard and a lot of bumps. It was so warm. Then I thought of something.

_One metal arm and one warm one...and a bumpy thingy. What is the bumpy thingy because other than that, it sounds like Ed?_

I opened my eyes a bit and groaned for no reason really...okay there was a reason. The metal hand went to my butt.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I was moving my automail arm down to try and get it out from under her because my brother was no help. I heard a groan and froze. I looked down and saw the princess look up at me with tired eyes.

"Edward..." I heard her in such a sexy way, it might of been the tiredness that made her say it like that, but it was enough to make my face heat up.

I heard Al laughing.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered.

"Your hand is on my butt," she said in the same tone.

I moved my right hand and then heard her groan again.

"S-Sorry," I said moving my right arm out from under her.

"Thank you," she said. "Though, I never said I minded it."

That made my face turn to a deeper shade of red. She sat up and I moved my other arm from her and watched her. She yawned and stretched. Then she started to rub her eyes.

"Why are you in my room any-" she said till she moved her hands from her face and looked around the room.

She sweat-dropped and waved to Al, who waved back chuckling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

_Oh shit! I must of fell asleep on Ed's bed!_

"S-Sorry, I must of fell asleep here last night," I said blushing.

"It's okay," he said sitting up. He got out of bed and started to stretch with his back to me. Al went behind me.

"Why does he have to be shirtless when he stretches?" I whispered to Al.

"I don't know. But he looks like he's showing off his upper body to you. Just look at him stretch," Al whispered back.

"I know. His chest is so warm..." I mumbled.

"Really?" Al whispered.

I nodded, not really consciously understanding what was happening and what I was saying.

"If he's just trying to be sexy...it's working," I whispered.

Al chuckled.

"Um...Edward," I said.

He turned his head around and said, "Hm?"

He had that bored and lazy look in his eyes that just made my heart skip a beat.

"Why are you stretching in front of me shirtless?" I asked looking to the side, blushing.

"What? Oh!" he yelled now noticing.

"Well, I've been shirtless before so it didn't really bother me till you just mentioned it," he said nervously.

"That's true. His shirt kept on getting ripped when we went on missions sometimes," said Al.

I left the room after Ed shot Al a hard glare and asked him why he would tell me that. Al was giving him a glare back, I think. I had my flower crown and my sandal shoes with me as I went into my room. I put the crown on my desk somewhere and put my sandal shoes in my closet.

I then fell face down on my bed and said, "I don't feel like dealing with life today." It came out muffled though.

I groaned and turned over to my back.

"I'll just take a quick shower and ask my dad if I can skip teaching ballroom dancing today," I said to myself.

After I quickly showered I changed into black bootie shorts, that had a brown belt on it and a navy tank-top. I put on the golden bracelet and tied my hair up into two high ponytails on each side of my head. I had black sandal shoes on today, that went up to my ankles and had fewer straps than my gold ones. I was lazy today. I grabbed the four notebooks and the flower crown and went on my merry way to the dining room. But I put my ear to the Elric's door before I left to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo...I wonder what Ed and Al are talking about...must be something personal. Well you'll just have to wait and see. Why? Because I said so. That's why. -Wow, that sounded harsh...-<strong>

**Reviewing makes the world go round. =)**


	12. Eavesdropping is fun, but hurts

**Yay! Another chapter.**

**Me: "Wonder what Ed and Al are talking about..."**

**Rosa: "****Eavesdropping ****is bad."**

**Me: Jumps back surprised. "Where'd you come from?"**

**Rosa: "The snack bar."**

**Me: "We have a snack bar?"**

**Rosa: "...We do now..."**

**Me: I don't own FMA. I so freaking wish though. (I should really stop putting the disclaims, everyone knows that I don't own this anime and that I only own the character, places, and things I make up.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"I don't like Winry, Al!" you heard Ed yell.

"Then why are you writing her a letter?" Al asked.

"To tell her that we're okay and that we're in alchemy central. Oh and to tell her of the people we met." he said.

"Are you going to tell her of your affairs with the princess?" Al asked mockingly.

_Affairs?_

"What affairs? I don't even like her like that!" I heard Ed yell.

That made my heart sink and I got sad.

"So you do like Winry." Al said plainly.

"No." Ed said rather quickly.

_He's hiding what he's feeling. He's just in the same kind of love all guys are with me. He's just another hopeless guy who likes me because of my popularity and my beauty. I thought he was different._

I then left to the dining room, not wanting to hear anymore. I saw my father there and a few knights. Rosa was probably in my room by now, using her freakish ninja skills. I put my stuff down at the table where I sat and then walked all the way down to my dad.

"Daddy, can I skip ballroom teaching today? I have some things I wanna do today." I said.

"Sure." he said.

"Thank you." you said going back to your seat.

I picked up the flower crown and started walking to the roof or at least a window that opens. On the way I bumped into Al.

"Oh, hi princess." he said cheerfully. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm going to put my flower crown in the sky." I said as we were both walking up stairs.

_I'm going to the roof._

"Okay." he said.

When we both got onto the roof, I held my flower crown up in the air and a breeze took it away, I watched as some of the petals blew off. When it was out of sight, me and Al went walking to the dining that silent walk back to the dining room where I saw Ed sitting down. I just quietly went to my seat.

_Why does he have to sit next to me?_

"Big sissy!" Timmy yelled getting off his chair and going to mine.

He went behind ne, because I was sitting near the edge of your seat, and he wrapped his arms around my neck, laughing. I smiled as best as I could. Good thing no one noticed how weak my smile was.

"Sissy come play with me today." he said.

"You have ballroom dancing practice today." I said.

Timmy started whining.

"The faster you learn it, the faster we can play together." I said.

"Okay!" he said full of motivation.

"I'm going to be with Billy all day around town." I said.

"Okay." he said. "Can I see you two dance again? It was pretty."

I sighed.

"Please!" he kept on saying.

"Well..." I said.

Timmy started to give me a puppy dog look.

"Fine." I said giving in.

"Yay!" he yelled jumping off my chair, going back to his.

Ed looked at what I was wearing and grinned.

"Hey, we're matching." he said.

I looked down at my outfi,t than at his. I then turned back to my food, which was placed in front of me. Ed was thinking that I was just embarrassed about what happened this morning.

After breakfast I quickly got up and ran to my room. I grabbed a book bag that they use at schools that wear uniforms. I stuffed the notes into it and a white and black ballet outfit. I then started running for the library. When I got inside, I started heading for the children's section. Me and Billy had this thing where whenever we both meet at the library, we'd meet in the children's section because it was funny to the two of us. When I got there, I saw Billy reading 'Three little pigs' to the little kids. I was trying not to laugh, but failed. He looked up and turned red from embarrassment.

"The storyteller had to use the bathroom." he said.

"Move. I'll read to them." I said pushing him off his seat with a blank look on my face.

This was making me feel better. He glared at me.

"Could of told me to move." he mumbled grabbing a small little kid chair.

It was so funny. I chuckled.

"Oh be quiet and read the book." he said handing me the book.

"How can I be quiet and read at the same time?" I asked smirking a bit.

Billy groaned, "You know what I mean, now take the book."

"Don't need it. I'll tell them a story." I said.

I turned to the kids with a big smile.

"Hi kids. I'm Princess Hikaru." I said pointing at yourself.

All the little kids gasped and complimented me.

"Why wasn't I complimented?" Billy mumbled.

"Because you're not a princess." I stated obviously.

"Obviously. I'm a guy." he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Who here has read any of the Princesses of the past and of fairy tails?" I asked.

All of the kids raised their hands.

"Who has read about the story of an unlikely slave who eventually became queen?" About three hands were raised that time."Well that is the story I will tell you guys." I said. "The story starts in the city of Xerxes before it was wiped out. There was a ton of people with golden-blonde hair and golden eyes there. There were also a lot of slaves. None if them had a name of their own, nor do they know who their parents were. The slaves didn't have much freedom there.

**(A/N- Wow, I'm learning about slaves in American History. Ironic.)**

Some were bored of their slaves lives, many wished to start families of their own, some even wanted to kill themselves just to escape this life, some just didn't care. One, out of all of them made everything she did a joy somehow, no matter how disgusting or gruesome it was. She was much smarter than the average slave and was a natural fighter. She acted on impulse and freewill. She had, well, hair like mine except longer, like down to her knees and she had the whole blonde hair thing going on. She was also taller than me. Anyways. She was one of the few that survived. Some of the people of Xerxes were out of the city, which is where our population of them is from. But what was interesting was that only two people survived the wreckage of the city. They were forced to live immortal lives. Both were very different though, but they were the best of friends even in their slave years. Before the incident with Xerxes, they got their own names and got smarter. The girl was carefree and the boy was stubborn and had a bit of a short temper." Then the storyteller came back. I stopped and stared at her.

"I thought I left some dude in charge?" she asked.

"She wanted to tell the kids a story." said Billy shrugging.

"I was telling them the legend from the city of Xerxes that is tied to here." I said standing up.

"Oh, I'm a bit familiar with that tale." said the story teller.

"All the people here are, but how much they know or remember of it differs." I said. "They're really bright kids. Come on Billy, let's get deciphering."

"Right." he said following me to a table in the teen's section.

When we sat down, I took out the notebooks.

"You seem sad." said Billy taking out a piece of paper, writing some things down.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Okay, you know you can talk to me about anything though." he said.

"I know." I said smiling softly at Billy as he was going through the first book.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now that is done...What do you people think of Ed now? I know what Hikaru thinks -'Death to him!'- JKJK. She's just mad and sad. Mostly sad. Stupid Ed! She's way prettier than Winry! Well, I guess it is whoever his taste in girls is. It won't be this way for long. Fear not!<strong>

**Review, or Hikaru will take her anger out on you. That won't be pretty...**


	13. Second Notes Revealed

**Finally! Another chapter! Sorry, I was sidetracked. Oh, and this chapter is in first-person. I'm too used to it know because of my other story. *sweat-drops* If that continues, I might just change this whole story into first-person.**

**Hikaru: "Stupid Ed and his stupid feelings."**

**Me: "Very supportive..." 'Not'**

**Hikaru: "Revenge will be sweet."**

**Me: Sweat-drops. "I don't know whether or not to help Ed or watch and be amused."**

**Billy: "I'm lost...what is she rambling on about?"**

**Me: "My guess is that she's making a plan to get back at someone."**

**Billy: "This'll be interesting."**

**Me: "She won't be doing any of that in this chapter."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

After me and Billy finished. We both put the books in order and read the words.

"Grow your wings princess." I read.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Billy asked.

"I have no idea..." I said.

Then a kunai came out from no where and almost hit me. It swished past me and hit the wall. My eyes were wide with surprise.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked panicked.

"Y-Yeah." I said, turning around to the black kunai that had a note tied to it. I went to it, reaching out to grab it.

"You're going to grab the thing that tried to kill you?" he asked not sure of that choice.

"Yes." I said pulling it out of the wall. I went to the table and sat down. I took the note off the kunai and read it out loud. "Soar above the heavens."

"Great, just what we need...more riddles and words." he sighed.

"Hm...this one sounds familiar, but in a different way." I said thinking.

"How?" he asked.

"Well, you know that tale about that man who made wings out of wax?" I asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" he asked.

"Well, it's a hunch, but you know how he flew too close to the sun and fell down to earth because the wax melted?" I said.

"Yup." he said.

"What if the sun was an obstacle of some sort or heaven?" I said.

"What?" Billy asked, lost.

"Well, if the sun represents an obstacle, then the wax wings could be a means of escaping from them, or a way of saying someone from a disaster." I said. "The man falling to earth could mean that he could never escape or that he was bound to Earth, having to face the crime at hand, his sin."

"I see." he said writing all of that down.

"But, if the sun represented heaven, then it could mean someone who died but doesn't have the wings to fly up into heaven like others and ends up bound to Earth forever. But it could also mean someone dead but also alive." I said.

"How so?" Billy asked raising a brow.

"Well, I mean...is it possible to have something both dead and alive at the same time?" I asked.

"Yeah, they call that a homunculus. An artificial human." he said.

"Man made..." I mumbled.

"You've never heard of it?" he asked in disbelief.

"No, well I have, but I never knew what it was. I asked my dad and he avoided the subject, so I guess I forgot about it over time." I said.

"Well they aren't real." he said.

"How do you know? This world works in many mysterious way." I pointed out.

"I'll believe it when I see it." he said.

"Okay." I said. "That'll be the time I'll say 'I told you so'."

"A day to look forward to." he said grinning.

"Yup." I said.

"Maybe we can find something in the study about this." he said.

"Yeah...but I don't feel like going home yet." I said. "Oh, and Timmy wants to see us dance again."

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yup, he said we're a great pair. But that's only because we've been dance partners for a long time. We're used to it." I said.

"True." he said.

"Let's just go to the playground and freak kids out by ridding on those animals with the big spring on them." I said.

He sighed and got up. I put everything in my bag and we both then went to the playground at the park.

On the way there, Billy said to me, "You know, you are very smart for your age."

I turned to him and said, "Have to be. Only way to survive in this world. Can't be kept in the dark for long. I envy those who could though. Those who are oblivious to what goes on around them…"

When we got to the playground, I went on a brown horse while Billy went on a dolphin next to me.

I nearly laughed at how ridiculous Billy looked, as he struggled to get comfortable on it and not fall off.

Sadly there were no kids to freak out because they were all at school at this time.

Stupid School...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay. Review. =)<strong>


	14. More Dancing

**Another chapter for all my readers. =3**

**(This is also in first-person. I think I'll start doing this in first-person. I'm way too used to it now.)**

**I have a cold right now, but this one is weird because it changes my moods...werid huh.**

**Hikaru: "I hope you get better."**

**Me: "Thank you."**

**Rosa: "Would you like me to get you some soup?"**

**Me: "No thanks. Ed will probably eat it."**

**Ed: "Hey! I heard that!"**

**Me: Death glare. "You think I care runt!"**

**Mood cold strikes again! You se what you do mood cold (Hey, MC), look at what you made me start!**

**Ed: "WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' SO SHORT HE'D DROWN IN A RAINDROP!"**

**Me: Taking a nap on the floor.**

**Al: "Stop yelling at sick people."**

**Ed: "But she called me a runt! A-A-Achoo!"**

**Hikaru: "Ed caught her cold! I ain't taking care of him." Walks away.**

**Ed: "That's mean..."**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

After me and Billy went to a cafe for lunch, we headed back to the castle. I changed into the ballet outfit, that I had in my bag, if you guys forgot.

"You feel like doing that? I thought you hated ballet?" Billy asked as the two of us were going to the ballroom because that was where the lessons were going to be now.

"I do, but I feel like stretching," I said simply.

That and I wanna make Ed regret messing with my heart. But no one will know of that now will they.  
>When we got to the ballroom, Ed was just sitting down on the steps (the ballroom was on the second floor and had a balcony and big glass doors that lead down to the garden. It also had the stairs that Ed was currently sitting on that separated into two stairs both going the opposite way from each other and then met again up top. If that makes sense to anyone.), Al was trying to keep up with Rosa, and Timmy was trying to mimic it.<p>

Now that I think of it, I should explain how Timmy looks. He had kind of a shaggy, pale green hair and violet eyes.

When Timmy saw me and Billy he yelled out, "Dance! Dance! Dance!"

I put my bag down and looked over at Billy.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ballroom dancing or do you want to do your ballet because I wasn't too fond of you forcing me to learn that," he said.

"Ballroom dancing and if I had to do it, you did too!" I yelled.

Then we both went in position.

"Should we fancy it up?" he asked closing one of his eyes.

"Let's," I said as the music came on. Everyone was watching, including Ed. Ed was watching more closely though.

Billy and I did some twirls (and by twirls I mean him letting me spin), pick ups, some head movements, and a final dip.

"Yay!" Timmy yelled clapping.

"That was awesome!" said Al clapping as well.

Ed was too, but didn't say anything.

Then I got on my tippy-toes and had one arm curved in the air and the other curved in front of my abdomen. I had a small bead of sweat on the side of my face from annoyance. Then I stuck one leg out behind me straight and changed the position of my arms. Then I started twirling around continuously. Then I stopped and walked on my tippy-toes to Billy. He put his hands on my his and carried me up and threw me up spinning. I ended with a bow to Billy.

Everyone clapped again and I saw Ed with a frown, which I smirked at.

I'm just warming up.

Now if you're wondering how I was getting back at Ed like that, well, you see, I'm just showing him what he's losing at first and then the real fun starts.

"Done with your stretching?" Billy asked. "I think we should really get back to the issue at hand."

He was going through my bag. I froze and slowly made my way to the door, with my back facing him as I tiptoed.

"What's this doing in here?" he asked pulling out the kunai.

I sweat-dropped. I was just a few more steps from the glass doors that lead to the garden.

"Hikaru! Where do you think you're going?" he yelled turning around to me, holding it up.

I froze where I was as everyone looked from me to Billy.

"No where..." I said nervously, turning my head to him.

"Why would you bring this with you?" he asked closing his eyes, twitching.

"I thought it would be useful," I said.

"How would this be useful?" he asked.

"I can find who it belongs to?" I said shrugging.

He sighed and shook his head.

"You make some bad life choices sometimes," he said.

"Yup, but I always manage to get out of them," I said smiling.

"Yeah," he said smiling now.

"Well, if you're not going to kill me for bringing it. Let's go. It's my day off," I said making my way over to him, grabbing my stuff from him. If I hadn't already, Billy is an inch taller than me.

"I'm keeping the kunai. Who knows what you'll do with it."

I pouted.

"You have no faith in me."

"Nope, I just know you well enough to know that you'll do something either good or devious with it."

"Well...can you at least...but...what if whoever owns it comes back to get it? They can be dangerous and I have the smarts to fight better than you."

"Is that an insult?" he asked raising a brow.

"Not if you give me it."

I grabbed it from him as I said it.

"Just go change so we can figure this out," he said giving up.

I stuck my tongue out at him cutely, with one of my eye closed. Then I left to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's POV-<strong>

When she left, I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"What am I going to do with her?" I said shaking my head. Then I opened my eyes again and looked over at the four people in the room who just watched all that go down.

"Uh..." said Al. "What just happened?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary with those two," said Rosa.

"What?" Ed and I asked.

Rosa rose a brow at our outburst.

"You and the princess always act like you're together, without all the kissing though," she said.

"We do not!" I yelled crossing my arms. "Why does everyone think we're together?"

"Maybe because you two are always together or because you made that tree for her," said Timmy.

"Tree?" Ed and Rosa asked looking over at me.

I was thinking about all the times we were both out in public.

"Yeah. There's an artificial cherry blossom tree in the park that Billy made for her," said Al.

"Her favorite flower," Rosa said.

* * *

><p><strong>{Meanwhile...}<strong>

**Hikaru's POV-**

I finished changing and I left my bag in my room. I was on my way back to the ballroom when I saw something weird. I looked to my left. There was nothing there but the wall.

_What the-_

A throwing star came out of nowhere and swished past me. I jumped, surprised, backing up into the wall. I sweat-dropped as the wall behind me, opened. I fell down stairs. Man, did that hurt. The wall door thing closed and fires magically came on the torches that were in the halls. The whole time I was falling, I was saying 'Ow' over and over again.

When I finally got on level ground, I landed on my face and legs. I sat up quickly.

"Man! Who designed this place?" I yelled flailing my arms.

There was no answer, so I groaned and got up. I wiped some dust off me. I looked around. I was in a stone hallway. I walked down the hall. I found a spiral, stone staircase. I heard moaning and muffled sounds. My breathing quickened. I was a bit nervous, but I can't let that stop me...even though those sounds sounded like someone in pain, or zombies, or even someone having sex. God, I should really stop reading those horror book. I started to go down the stairs. The sounds getting louder with every few steps I take. This place seemed...somewhat familiar in a way. Then I heard a crash and stopped, unsure whether I should keep going or not.

* * *

><p><strong>{Meanwhile...}<br>Billy's POV-**  
>I was forced into teaching ballroom dancing...again.<p>

How long does it take to change? She is a girl though…

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the next chapter will be switching off from Hikaru's POV to Billy's, quite a bit. What do you expect to see in a secret passage, in a castle?<strong>

**Review. (Some girl's review really pissed me off on my other story, not this story, you all rock. =( And it pissed me off more because I PM'd her and she was rude. I might not be updating the other story for awhile, I might not. Might.)**


	15. Secret Passage to the Dungeon

**Okay, the last part of this story is really important, so make sure you read it. I have school tomorrow. *pouts* I wish I was on break at school.**

**Hikaru: "I'm Hikaru the Fearless!"**

**Me: Blanket, wrapped around me because of my cold. "Look, a poisonous spider."**

**Hikaru: Freaks out. "Where? Kill it someone!"**

**Me: Rolls eyes. "That's fearless for you..."**

**Hikaru: "Shut up! I don't wanna get poisoned."**

**Me: "You have alchemy to protect myself."**

**Hikaru: "Well-"**

**Me: "Watch as the princess's crying side comes back for a visit."**

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>**ikaru's POV-**

You know those horror movies or books when the people yelled at the girl to not open the closet or not go down the ominous stairways/basement that could lead to her very death...guess which one I chose. If you guessed, I chose to go and find a way out...you are TERRIBLY wrong. Now if you guessed that I went down anyways because everyone does it. Why break tradition? Than you're RIGHT.  
>I went down the stairs again. Every part of me was tensed up and ready to fight if needed. When I got on level ground, I started walking forward. I saw another stone stairway. I walked past it. What I saw was a bit surprising, but...also not.<p>

I was in a dungeon. I really thought that we didn't have one, then again, all castles have one. I walked down past all the cells. What I saw scared the crap out of me! I didn't know if these creatures were chimeras or something else. I smelled nasty, smelly things. Anything that stinks, that was what it smelled like. I went in front of one cell and put my hand's on the bars. There was an old man that was all skin and bones, chained up to the wall. He was still alive. He stared at me with charcoal, dead-like eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Azlen." he said in a hoarse voice. "Y...ou"

"Hikaru..." I said. "Can you tell me what these...creatures are?"

"Hikaru..." he said gasping for a breath. "...Familiar.."

"I don't know you, but this place seems familiar. I'm the princess." I said.

"Ah..young...one." he said. Then he went into a coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Of course he isn't. Stupid! Stupid!

He shook his head as if getting something off his mind.

"Your mem...ory...erased..." he said closing his eyes. He passed out.

Why are all these things here and why wasn't I informed of this?

I then went on to walk past some more cells. I jumped back when some sort of creature jumped onto the bars as if trying to attack me. I saw some empty cells. But I also saw a cell that was hard to see in, but I could make out a figure in there.

"H-Hello, i-is anyone in t-there?" I asked nervously.

The figure came up to me. It looked like a dog and human. It had a dog head and tail and a green human body. It motioned with its head towards a door with a lock on it. I turned to the door and started to walk towards it. Till I heard a bloodcurdling scream behind it. I flinched and did the first thing that came to mind...

**Billy's POV-**  
>We were just about done for today. Rosa was taking Timmy out for measurements for his tux. Al was practicing the dance movements by himself. Ed went up to me with his arms crossed.<p>

"Yes?" I asked looking down at him.

"Do you like her?" he asked.

**Hikaru's POV-**  
>If anyone guessed, run the hell out of there, then I did that. I ran up the staircase that I pasted by earlier. I opened the door it lead to and shut it, when I went through it. I kept on running, not stopping. There was a terrified and panicked look on my face.<p>

**Billy's POV-**  
>"Her?" I asked.<p>

"The princess." he said.

"I don't know...I've never really though about that." I said. "You?"

Then the ballroom doors were slammed open. Me, Ed, and Al turned to the main doors. It was Hikaru.

The look on her face made me flinch.

I've never seen her look like that since her mom died.

When she spotted me, she ran like heck at me. She almost knocked me over. She was gripping the front of my shirt as she cried into my chest. I felt her trembling.

"Hikaru, are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't leave me alone..." she said in a whisper. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Sh...just calm down and tell me what happened." I said rubbing her back reassuringly.

"I was scared." she said lifting her head up a bit.

Her eyes were back to their normal size, but they were still teary.

"I couldn't go through in it...I was to afraid too." she said.

"What happened to that carefree girl I knew?" I asked.

"She got lost in confusion." she said.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I asked calmly.

"Throwing star, passageway, screams, pain, near dead man, weird creatures..." she said.

I mumbled everything she said and then let go of her.

"How about I go with you to this scary place?" I asked.

"It's too scary and...somewhat familiar." she said sniffing.

"Okay...we'll go another time then. When you're ready." I said.

She nodded and looked at me as if saying 'thanks'.

"Now how did you get so much dirt and dust on you?" I asked looking at her up and down.

"I thought I got most of it off. I fell." she said looking at herself as her tears slowly stopped coming down.

I sighed and grabbed her hand. I brought her to the steps and sat down. She sat down next to me as I tried to check for any bumps. I felt someone glaring at me, but ignored it.

**Unknown POV-**

"She didn't go in." said a girl hidden in a black hood, appearing on a roof of some place near the castle.

"I can see that." I said. "Hm…maybe I should pay another visit to her."

"Do you think that is a good idea?" asked the girl.

I shrugged.

"She's progressing slowly." I said. "Maybe we should give her a little push."

"More than what we have been doing?" she asked.

"Nearly hitting her is fun." I said smirking mischievously.

"For you." she said rolling her eyes. "Do you forget that we are on her side? We are trying to make her see things clearly again."

"I know. I know. My little princess must come back to us." I said. "But she has to remember and free him."

"Wings…" the girl mumbled. "I wonder if she has the power to, like her mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo...mysterious...<strong>

**Who wants their own original character to be the random mystery girl? I can't think of what the name should be or how she should look like, so I'm letting you guys create one. The role of the mysterious boy is already taken and should be obvious on who it is, though we don't know his name yet in this story. I do though, but I ain't telling yet. So, if you want your own girl character on this story, just PM me or review it to me.**

**I just need these things about the character; name(obviously), age, who's she taller, shorter, or the same size as, eye color, hair color, hair style, and personality. If you can't think of a personality, that's okay. I'll make one up. But the personallity can't be a good-to-shoes or however you say it...tattletale.**

**(I'll make one up of no one does by the time I actually need the character's appearence. So get your thinking heads on.)**

**Review. =)**

**(Or PM me if you're doing the charcter thing.)**


	16. Step 1 and Step 2

**Okay, another chapter... Like always, please read the part after the end of this chapter.**

**Hikaru: "Revenge time."**

**Me: "Oh, the time you have been waiting for..."**

**Billy: "This might end badly."**

**Hikaru: Glares at me and Billy. "My revenges don't end super badly."**

**Me: "Yeah Billy."**

**Billy: Mumbles. "Traitor."**

* * *

><p><strong>{T<strong>**he Next Day, after breakfast}**  
><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I wanted to go crawl under a rock for awhile...not really. Just an expression. But I did not want to deal with that guy, all these clues, who keeps on throwing sharp objects that almost hit me, what I saw in the dungeon, preparing for the ball, and Ed.

But the universe being the...well universe, disappointed me with those requests.

"Sweetie, I want you to go into town with your bodyguards and go shopping for your dress, or at least get an idea of what you want." my dad said.

Whoever guessed that the problem that happened was preparing for the ball and Ed. You deserve a metal.

"Yes father." I said going to look for the Elric's.

I found them walking around the halls.

_Where are they going? Are they...lost?_

"Brother, it took forever for us to find our way out last time." Al whined.

_That answers my question._

I walked over to them.

"Hey!" I yelled.

They both stopped walking and turned around.

"You both have to come with me around town." I said turning around, walking away.

"Okay, but where are you going?" asked Ed.

"The front door. You guys are going the wrong way." I said simply.

"Told you brother!" Al scolded going after me.

"No you didn't!" Ed yelled going after us.

While we're going to front door of the castle...I'll explain something. I always wear my good bracelet. There's a reason, but I don't really wanna talk about it right now. Save that for another day. My hair is in a high pony-tail and I'm wearing the same clothes that I wore when I was in my study and the glass window broke because of *coughs* stalker boy. That reminds me, I should really ask him for his name...DAMMIT! And thus, the universe disappoints me yet again.

As the three of us were walking around the shops, me being in front of the two, I looked at the windows of the stores, looking for a nice place to go. I stopped at a dress shop. I walked on in...I smirked.

Well, as long as the universe is disobeying me, I guess I can start the revenge on Edward. Step 1, show him what he's missing. Heh-heh. Ed and Al were reluctant about going in, but ended up going in anyways. They faced away from the dresses though, mostly because they also sold bras and underwear here. I wasn't going to be mean to Al.

"Al, you can go to the bookstore, I only need one of you in a shop. Plus the bookstore is just across the street." I said smiling at him. I wasn't mad at him.

Al looked relieved and went out as fast as he could.

I heard Ed mumble, "Lucky."

I grabbed Ed's arm and pulled him towards the dresses.

"What are you doing?" he yelled all red.

"You have to watch me, remember." I said letting go of him.

I was looking through a rack of dresses.

"Seriously, why can't I just watch or wait in a corner or something." he mumbled.

I frowned. He didn't see though. Then I saw a red dress that was sexy. It was layered small in the front to long in the back. It was strapless and showed a lot of cleavage. It also showed parts of the stomach. I took it off the rack and held it in front of me.

"Hey Ed, would this look good on me?" I asked smirking.

Ed turned to me and turned red. A guy who was in the store with, who I guessed was, his girlfriend, whistled at me. Ed glared at him.

"No." he said.

"Really? I thought it'd be nice for the ball." I said raising a brow.

I then grabbed some more dresses and threw them into Ed's arms. I put a bra on there because I got bored. Heh-heh. I put it near his face. It just made his face even red. We then went to a changing room. I changed into a lot of dresses and showed Ed how I looked in them. The last dress I tried on looked nice. If it looked really good, I'd buy it for the day before the ball when some of the princess's come over early because they live very far away.  
>The dress was a bit of a dark purple. It was strapless, down to my mid-thighs, and had a good lace under the breast part. It'd look great if I put my gold sandal shoes or black slip-ons on with it.<p>

"How does this look Ed?" I asked spinning around.

"It looks...okay...why are you asking me to do this again?" he asked.

"Because, if you're going to watch me, you should at least give me your opinion about what I look in them." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Just hurry up." Ed said turning away.

"Fine, I'm buying this dress though." I said going back into the changing room.

After I changed out of it, I was looking at the lipsticks and lip-gloss. I tried on a pale pink lipstick.

"Would this look nice with this dress?" I asked Ed, moving my lips.

Ed blushed again.

_This plan is so working._

"Do I look like a girl?" he questioned.

_Well...if you put your hair down...and make your voice like a girl..._

"Maybe..." I said.

"Shut up." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Such a nice thing to say to a princess." I said.

I ended up buying the dress and orange flavored lip-gloss.

"It took two hours for you to get two things." he complained.

"Oh be quiet. This dress is only for the day before the ball." I said.

"Why do you need a dress before the ball?" he asked.

"Some guests are coming early." I said as we got to the bookstore and waited for Al to come out. I refused to look at Ed straight in the eyes. He noticed too.

When Al got out, the three of us went to a cafe. I was silent the whole time, thinking about taking a nap when I got home, or do Step 3 of the revenge.

If I did this right, Ed should be wanting to talk to me about my behavior towards him in private. I know Billy doesn't like being apart of my revenge sometimes, but I really need to use him for one of the steps.

After lunch, we dropped Al at the library and me and Ed walked back to the castle. I wasn't looking at him. I was trying to avoid him, ever since we finished lunch. That was Step 2, ignorance.

When we got in the castle, Ed clenched his fists and then pulled me into his room.

"Why are you ignoring me now?" Ed asked.

_I knew it._

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, still not looking at him.

**Ed's POV-**  
>She still wasn't looking at me.<p>

"I mean, you haven't looked at me directly in the eyes since like a long time and you started to ignore me." I said crossing my arms. "Did I do something wrong?"

"It's nothing." she said.

"Then stare at me. Look me in the eyes and say that." I said.

She looked at me and said a bit nervously, "It's nothing, alright."

"Fine." I said.

_Something's wrong. I heard a bit of nervousness in her voice._

**Hikaru's POV-**  
>Looks like I'll be doing Step 3, acting normal. Then when I drag...Oops! That part is for Step 4. Step 3 is exactly what it says it is.<p>

I left Ed's room and went to mine to put my bags away. Nothing much happened after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, you guys can ask me anything you want to know, that I may or may not answer. Depends what the question is. Do people even read these?<strong>

**Okay, I NEED A CHARACTER to play the roll of that girl who was with...stalker boy... If you read the last chaper, you'll see what I need. Please, it's not time for the charcter to show yet, but I would lilke to have it soon. Either review it to me or PM me. Either way is fine. =D**


	17. Step 3 Acting normal

**I have no idea when the last time I updated was...OH WELLS! Who here knows what Kumon is? If you do, feel sorry for me because I go there. The awards ceremony was yesturday and I got two trophies! Free plastic, fake junk! My only favorite part was messing around during it and the potluck after it. =)**

**-The character thingy is still on. If you need anymore information about it, PM me.-**

**Me: "No comment."**

**Hikaru: "Then what's the point of doing this on this chapter?"**

**Me: "Because I feel like it. Duh."**

**Hikaru: "Oh be quiet. I wonder who the new girl charcter is going to be?"**

**Me: "You'll never find out because you never even met her in the story yet."**

**Hikaru: "...No comment..."**

**Me: Grins in a weird victory.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

The next day I was heading to the Elric's room. I saw Al leaving the room.

"Morning!" I said turned around.

"Oh, morning princess." he said.

"Going to the dining room?" I asked.

"Yeah, you coming?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll catch up later." I said going into his chuckled understanding what I was going to do. He didn't know why though, well the real reason.

I was wearing black and white sport shorts, a white V-neck, and white tennis shoes. I had my hair in a high ponytail and of course my bracelet.

I went to Ed's bed, took off my shoes, and leaned over his bed, thinking about what I should do. A thought came to me. Since he was on his back again, I'll just climb over him.

I put my legs on each side of him as I sat down on hid stomach. He was wearing some shirts and a tank-top. His hair was in its usual braid, but the tie was falling out. I took off the tie and put it on my wrist. Then I nuzzled my face into the side of his neck.

_Why did he have to hurt me?_

I stuck my tongue out and started to lick small circles on the side of his neck. I heard Ed moan and I felt his body tense up. I almost started tearing up. I moved my left hand to his cheek and then slid it to the back of his neck, then up so that it was tangled up in his braid, thus undoing it. I felt his arm twitch and I knew he was waking up now. I could feel his face heating up as his eyes were slowly opening, but I didn't stop. When he took in what was happening, he shot his eyes wide open and looked down at me on him. He didn't move his head, just his eyes.

"P-Princess." he stuttered embarrassed.

"Hm? I asked as I lifted my head up to him. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Yes. No. Is this a trick question?" he asked.

_What?_

I got off of him and put my tennis shoes back on. I stood up and looked down at him as I put his hair tie on this side table.

"Get up already." I said giving him a wink, walking out of his room.

_Step 3-Act normal, is now in action._

If any of you guys read the chapters in the beginning, then what just happed is considered normal.

After breakfast, I went to the training field. I invited Al and Ed to join me, but Ed said that they had to go somewhere. So I went by myself. I was doing an obstacle course today. I have to use alchemy when necessary for it.

**Ed's POV-**

As me and Al were going to the library again, I was thinking about things.

"Hey Al, does the princess…I don't know…seem different lately?" I asked.

"I don't know." he replied.

"Maybe she's on her time of the month. "I said thinking.

Al shrugged, "Doesn't she usually go into our room and wake you up?"

"yeah." I said.

"And doesn't she do…weird things to do that?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said remembering what she did to me so far.

"And didn't you like it when she was cuddling into your bare chest?" Al asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Then Al started laughing his ass off as my eyes widened in realization on what he said.

"I meant no!" I quickly said, more like yelled.

"Sure you did brother." Al said still laughing.

"That's it! Come here!" I yelled as my face turned red.

_Why?_

"You like her." Al said.

"I don't like the princess!" I yelled flailing my arms.

"…I never said princess." Al said as I blushed.

Even though it was hard to tell, Al would be smirking right now.

_Stupid blush._

When we both went inside and to a section, we saw Billy at the table reading and taking down notes.

"Hello Billy." said Al.

Said person looked up at us and gave us a smile, then went back to work.

I went over and looked over at what he was doing. He was learning how to do all of the elements. I then walked away to go look for some books about the philosopher's stone.

**Al's POV-**

"Did you ever figure out what scared the princess so much?" I asked Billy as I looked at a shelf of books.

"Nope, but it's really bugging me." he said not looking away from his work.

"How so?" I asked.

"It just seems…familiar, but it also doesn't." he said sighing.

"Okay, maybe I can help." I offered.

"Maybe…" he said.

**Hikaru's POV-**

I finished the course and was now sword fighting with my sensei.

"You're not focusing." he said sweep-kicking my feet. I fell to the ground on my butt.

"I'm a bit put of it today, alright." I said getting up.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked getting out a small tea table out from no where, sitting down.

I sat down, used to him doing that. I picked up a cup and sipped some of the tea.

"It's just…boys. They are just so difficult." I said looking at my reflection in the tea.

"You just don't have the experience with them enough young one. It's natural. Every boy is different." he said.

I know but…it's just hard if they lead you on or made a complete ass of themselves or something." I said.

"True, but you have to learn that you sometimes have to overcome those. Like an obstacle." he said.

I thought about what he said, taking it all in.

"Thank you sensei." I said getting up, placing my teacup carefully on the table.

An obstacle I have to overcome…I don't wanna say it, but…I'll have to go back.

I started running for the library. When I got in, I speed-walked around looking for someone.

"Hikaru?" I heard his voice ask.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Is Hikaru going to talk it out with Edward...or is something else going to happen. Heh-heh-heh. =)<strong>


	18. Figures meet Elrics

**Okay...I have no idea what to say other then give me some ideas for a character. Like I've been saying in the previous chapters.**

**[No random story today. -_- Sorry. There's nothing to talk pointlessly about yet.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I turned around and saw Billy, Ed, and Al. I ignored Ed and Al and went to Billy. What? You all thought I was going to sort things out with Ed? You must be kidding. I'm not ready for that…nor did I even think of doing that…heh-heh. I grabbed Billy's arm and pulled hi.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You have to come with me," I said.

"Where? I'm working."

"I'm ready. Let's go before I have a change in heart," I said not answering what he asked.

"What are you-fine," he said.

"Can I come?" Al asked.

I looked at him and was about to say something till Ed said, " No Al. We have to research."

I nodded and then left with Billy. When we got to the castle, I walked to the spot where the mysterious door was.

"It's just a wall," he said.

"No it's not. This is the scary place I told you of. I wouldn't of gone back here for a long time, but someone's advice made me think otherwise," I said pushing the part of the wall where the passage was.

The door opened and Billy's jaw dropped. I grabbed his hand and led him down it as the door closed behind us and the torches lighted. When we got to level ground, I could heard the screams and moans faintly. Billy's grip on my hand tightened. We both continued walking. As we got to the stone, spiral staircase, the noses were louder, just like before. We descended them and walked forward, as we got to the bottom. We walked past the other stairs and them came upon the jail cells.

"It's a dungeon," Billy mumbled.

_Naw, it's the chocolate factory. Of course it's a dungeon!_

I nodded as Billy looked around.

"Are these chimeras or something?" he asked.

" I'm not sure," I said turning to the cell where Azlen, or old man, was.

I walked on over, bringing Billy with me.

"Old man," I said.

He was awake and he looked up at me and Billy.

"I'm back and I brought a friend." I said.

"N…ame." he asked.

I nudged Billy in the ribs.

"Billy." he choked out.

"You…here...be..fore." Azlen said.

"What?" he asked.

"Long…ago…." the man said.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Be..tr-" he passed out.

I sighed and walked down more with Billy's hand still in mine.

"Is he going to be alright?" Billy asked, worry laced in his words.

"Yes. He did that last time we talked. "I said as we went to the door that was in the end of the dungeon.

I stopped in front of it and started shaking.

"This is it…" I said. "The reason I ran away."

I then started coughing along with Billy because of the smell of the dungeon.

"Let's go in." he said.

"There's a lock." I pointed out.

"So I see. Just transmute it away." he said letting go of my hand.

I tried, but it didn't work. I tried a few more times and it didn't work.

"What is this think made of?" I asked getting irritated.

I transmuted a pair of hedge clippers from the ground and cut the lock. The I transmuted the clippers away.

"That's one way to open it." Billy said sweat-dropping.

Then the bloodcurdling scream came back. I jumped and hid behind Billy. Billy reached for forward cautiously and turned the doorknob. He then opened it and a gruesome smell filled out noses. It smelled like rotten food or rotten skin. Either way, it stunk even more. We both walked in, me still behind Billy. When we got in, I saw what looked like a boy near my age, chained to the all like the old man, except for two things, the boy's legs were chained apart from each other and…he didn't have any clothes on.

Guess what I did!

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I was a bit upset that I couldn't go with them. I wanted to help. I noticed brother a bit…how you say, unfocused.

"Brother." I said.

"What's so important that she had to bring Billy and not me." he said.

_Is he jealous?_

"I mean, I'm her bodyguard. Why didn't she come to me?" he asked.

"Maybe because she has a history with him." I said.

"So? He's not the one who is with her twenty-four seven." he said.

"You aren't either brother." I pointed out.

Then Ed got up.

"I'm going to go look for her." Ed said walking away.

"Should I follow?" I asked myself. "Naw, he probably wants some alone time."

"You are one of the princess's bodyguards correct?" said a voice.

I followed the voice and say a boy with dark blue hair and charcoal eyes, wearing black.

"Yeah." I said.

"Can you give this to her?" he asked holding out an abnormal blue, red, and white rose with a note tied to it by a long red ribbon meant for hair.

"Sure, who are-" I said, but was cut off by a strong gust of wind coming.

Then the person was gone.

"What was that?" Al asked out loud as he started to fix the books that feel out from the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I was quickly making my way around town, looking for any sign of Billy or the princess.

_Why him? Why not me?_

"Dammit, where are they?" I cursed as I entered the park.

I walked, more like sprinted, by a strange cherry blossom tree. I went back and stood in front of it.

"This mist be the tree he made for her." I mumbled to myself.

I felt eyes on me and I turned around to see someone on a cloak. Their appearance was hidden beneath it.

"Are you one of the princess's bodyguards?" the person asked.

It was a girl's voice.

"Depends who's asking." I said raising a brow.

"Just answer the question." she demanded.

"I am." I said.

"Watch yourself here. Don't believe the words of the wronged people. The sake of the princess is on the line." she said.

"What do you mean? And who are you?" I asked.

She threw what looked like a throwing star at me. I dodged it with my automail hand, but it ruined my glove. Since I was took focused on the sharp object being thrown at me, I didn't notice the girl leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Review my awesome readers. =)<strong>


	19. Jake

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**-Remember that the character creation thing is still on. Please remember that it is girl characters only.-**

**Wow, I'm so distracted right now...too busy watching Kirarin Revolution online...Heh-heh.**

**[No pointless conversation today. Sorry, I'm way to busy today to make one up today.]**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Anyone guess that I yelled out 'He's nude!', then hid my face behind Billy? Yes? No? Well I did.

"Quit yelling." said the boy chained to the wall with his eyes still closed and a vein on his head.

"Sorry, next time I see a nude guy, I'll just stare." I said sarcastically with blush on my cheeks.

"Don't go sarcastic on me." he snapped opening his eyes. "Who are you people anyways?"

"Who are you?" Billy asked.

"I asked first." he shot back.

"Billy." Billy said.

"Hikaru." I said.

The boy was all quiet for awhile.

Then he said, "Seriously."

We both nodded and he just stared at us more, occasionally squinting. I forced myself to look at the boy. Just the top portion of him though. He had long black hair, probably because he must have been down here for a long time, and emerald green eyes.

"You never answered our question." I said.

The boy stared at me as if trying to remember something.

"My name is Jake." he said.

"Jake…" I mumbled to myself.

Something in me was telling me that his name held some sort of importance to me, but I didn't know what.

"You two can't be them…" Jake mumbled to himself, but it was loud enough to be heard by us.

"Can't be who?" me and Billy both asked.

"Them." he said.

_Oh, that's much more clear. Thanks._

"Again, who?" Billy asked.

"They're both dead and yet…here you two are, saying that you're them…I do see the resemblances.." he mumbled.

"We're not dead." I pointed out.

"Homunculus maybe…" he mumbled some more.

"We're not homunculus or homunculi or whatever the right form of it is." I said.

"Those aren't real." Billy said.

"Aren't proven yet." I corrected him.

"They aren't real." he said plainly.

"You don't know that." I said.

Jake started laughing. Me and Billy looked up at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked very curious. I'm very curious as to why everybody and everything is here.

"They didn't want any link to what happened, so they locked me up down here for a lot of years that I lost count. It's hard to tell whether it's day or night down here. Whether we've been here for years or just five days." he said.

_That's…somewhat deep._

Me and Billy looked at each other and then nodded as if reading each other's minds. We both then face Jake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't know? You can't be them then." he said. "Unless…"

Then he started laughing like a madman.

_What's his problem? He was just fine earlier._

"They wiped your memories clean!" he yelled.

"What?" Billy asked.

"I'm going crazy now." Jake mumbled. "Haven't been this close to civilization for a long time, not nice people anyways."

I walked up to Jake without knowing it.

"If I-" I was cut off by Jake bowing his head down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but…can you pet me?" he asked.

"What?" I questioned utterly confused.

"Pet me like you use to." he said.

"I don't know what you mean, but okay." I said putting my left hand on his head, petting him, but then something in me made me ruffle up his hair.

"You are her." he said in almost a whisper.

I took my hand away as he moved his head up. The look on his face changed from thinking and a bit crazy, to happy, sad, hopeful, and relief. His eyes looked so calm.

"You don't really remember me do you?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, but no. But, I feel as is this is all familiar. This dungeon, that old man named Azlen, and you." I said with sad eyes.

"Same with me." said Billy as Jake turned his head to him.

"Oh…you two should go before they come back. I've gotten used to them coming so much that I have feels when they are about to come." he said.

"We'll try to come back." I said.

"Hikaru, the ball is coming up." Billy said.

"Dammit." I cursed.

"Hm…I remember the balls that we would all go to." Jake said.

"Goodbye." I said giving him a hug as best as I could. Then I remembered that he was nude. My face turned crimson and I went to the door fast with Billy following me. I transmuted the ground to the part of the lock that I cut, to open the lock. Then me and Billy left through the staircase, that I ran on to leave when I ran away terrified. Really should of asked about that scream I heard.

After that…adventure, me and Billy hit the showers, separately. Then we started walking around the castle aimlessly, thinking about what had happened and why this was all so damn familiar. We both ended up sitting on the couch in the main part of the castle. You know when you first walk into the castle and there is a giant set of stairs and some plants, couches, and paintings next to it. We're on the ones to the left. Billy was sitting next to the end of the couch with his left arm on top of the couch and his other one resting on the armrest. I was leaning into him. We both looked like we were in a daze or something. I squinted my eyes as if that'd help me see things so much clearly now. Billy moved his arm down to my shoulders so he could out his hand on my left shoulder for reassurance.

"We'll figure this out in time." he said.

I nodded slowly.

_When though?_

The doors to the front door were opened and Ed walked in. He froze where he was. Neither me nor Billy noticed his presence though.

* * *

><p><strong>Review or I'll...I'll...Get crazy people to go after you!<strong>


	20. Jealously, Edward?

** Okay, another chapter for another day. My friends made me relive a bad memory...the bastards...=(**

**-Don't forget that you can still tell me a girl charcter to play the mysterious hodded girl. PM me for any details you wish to know or to send me the character. =)-**

**While I was watching Kirain Revolution episode 8 where Naa-san's brother came, I thought of Ed and Al. XD (If anyone even knows what I'm talking about.)**

**Ahh...FMA day was two days ago huh...LONG LIVE EDWARD ELRIC! Edward Cullen, get your ass out of here. (Sorry to you Twilight fans and Team Edward Cullen people. This comment was not made to offend you or hurt you in anyway,)**

**Hikaru: "Things just got hard."**

**Me: "Life is hard."**

**Hikaru: "Mine's harder."**

**Me: "Wanna bet?"**

**Hikaru: "Sure. Things are being kept from me, I'm having Ed problems, I have to get ready for the ball, I have to deal with the princes, things keep on getting thrown at me, I met some people who say they know me, these people are trying to get me(at least that was what Iw as told), and some other crap!"**

**Me: "Well, I have a sister that doesn't act her age, a very loud mom, a ton of homework, having to deal with a teacher that yells at our whole freaking class everyday, drama, sports, band, tests, stressing out about everything, and a load of other CRAP! You don't go to school, get off my back! I had a bad day today."**

**Hikaru: "Bet I wouldn't have much of a problem there."**

**Me: "Did you really just say that..."**

**Hikaru: "Yeah."**

**Me: "I'm really irritated right now and I have a headache and you say that?" Pulls out murder weabon.**

**Hikaru: Sweat-drops. "Oh, will you look at the time. I gotta go!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I walked into the castle and froze. I saw Hikaru and Billy all snuggled up together on the couch. I didn't really know what I was going to expect. This made my blood boil.

_Why am I feeling this way?_

I clenched my fists so that I won't go crazy because I felt like going over there and throwing Billy over my shoulder, into the table.

I walked on over to them, they didn't seem to notice me though.

**Hikaru's POV-**

I heard someone clear their throat. I got out of my daze, looked up, and saw Ed looking down at me and Billy. I might have been hallucinating because I could of sworn Ed was glaring.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No, not really." I mumbled.

Billy just shrugged. I stood up and grabbed Billy's hand because I felt a bit faint for a second. It soon faded away. I blinked a few times.

"Did you need anything?" I asked.

"No…just doing my job." he said.

"Okay." I said. Then I tugged on Billy's hand. "Let's go to my room and get out the notes. Maybe they hold a meaning in all of this."

"Maybe." he said getting up.

**Ed's POV-**

_Did she really just invite him to her room?_

I followed the two to her room. I sat at her desk as she and Billy sat on her bed as she took out these floppy books, that looked a lot like research notes, and a notebook. I didn't pay much mind to what they were saying. I was more focused on their movements.

"Maybe we can give Jake a quick visit and ask him some questions." Hikaru said.

_Jake? Who the hell is Jake?_

"What if we get caught by whoever is keeping him and the others locked down there?" he asked.

"We kick some ass." she said rather enthusiastically.

"Too risky." he said shutting down that idea.

"Oh!" Hikaru said after she thought really hard about something.

**Hikaru's POV-**

"What?" asked Billy.

"The first clue. It's starting to make sense." I said.

"Lemme see. 'Everything is not what it seems. Secrets are kept behind your back.' You're right." he said.

"Well the 'Everything is not what is seems' doesn't match up, but the secrets part does." I said.

"Let's write down what we were told that we never knew." he suggested.

I started to scribble down some things on paper like, dungeon, Azlen, Jake, secret passage, and memories.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Well, there's the strange things that keep on happening." Billy said.

"Like what?" I asked.

Billy face palmed.

"How about the kunai that always find their way to you somehow?" he said.

"Oh!" I said writing that down.

After this conversation was over, my shoulders felt all cramped up and had knots in the, I moved my shoulders to see if I could fix it.

Billy, noticing my discomfort and my shoulders moving, scooted behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. He then started massaging them.

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes, taking in all the calm and relaxation this was giving me.

"No big." he said.

**Ed's POV-**

As Billy was massaging the princess's shoulders, my blood was boiling again. My fists clenched without my knowledge and my eyes intensified as I was frowning.

_He better stop touching her. Why am I thinking this? Better yet, why do I freaking care! This is so confusing…I can't love her…can I? I do admit that she is cute, but we could never work out anyways. We're from two different worlds. Wait, that means that Billy can't be with her either._

That last thought made me somewhat happier.

"Did you get your suit ready for the ball?" Hikaru asked Billy.

"Yeah." he said. "Figure out your dress yet?"

"Nope." she said.

He sighed and got off the bed.

"I'll get the table measure." he said while Hikaru just grinned at him.

After an hour, I was twitching as I watched Billy measure Hikaru's waist, breast, height, and some other stuff. He wrote them all down and drew a basic dress pattern. Hikaru snatched it.

"It's okay." she said.

"Thank-" Billy was cut off by Hikaru saying, "But you can still improve your strokes and lines some more."

Billy did an anime fall.

"That was what you were talking about, my drawing." he asked a bit irritated by that.

"Yeah, what'd you think I was talking about?" she asked, clueless.

"The dress." Billy said sitting up on the floor, glaring at her a bit.

Hikaru sweat-dropped and got off the bed and hugged Billy.

"It's…good." she said.

"You're just saying that." he said.

"No, I mean it." she said kissing his head in a friend kind of way, but it was no difference to me.

"Fine." he mumbled grabbing the picture.

He started to describe what he drew to her. She listened intensively.

_What is this feeling in the pit of my stomach? Is this…what jealously feels like? Am I jealous? Of what exactly?_

I got up and left, annoyed about Billy.

**Hikaru's POV-**

As Ed went or more like stormed out of the room, I looked at the door, wondering what his problem was. Until something came to me. I did Step 4, which was the last step, jealously.

_Oops. Wait, that's good…isn't it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Review or I'll put my wrath and Ed's on you.<strong>


	21. A Ruined Moment

**Sorry that I haven't got these out in awhile. But here's one to make up for that. =D**

**Hikaru: "Revenge is so sweet."**

**Billy: "You're mean..."**

**Hikaru: "No I'm not. I'm just taking matters into my own hands."**

**Billy: "Call it what you want."**

**Me: "Enough of this small talk! We need something big!"**

**Rosa: "How about his?" Pulls out bazooka.**

**Me: "Perfect."**

**Ed: Twitching. "Where'd you get that from?"**

**Rosa: "The bazooka store."**

**Al: "Really?"**

**Rosa: "Nope, ebay."**

**Me: "People can get anything there nowadays."**

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>  
><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

It was after lunch and I was wandering the halls in my black V-neck, dark bootie shorts, and black converse. My hair was down.

"Man, I have nothing better to do. I finished making Ed jealous yesterday without even realizing it." I mumbled.

I stopped in front of a window and opened it, feeling the light breeze pass me by as I leaned on the windowsill with my arms.

"Tomorrow's the day they start coming." I mumbled.

"My lady, you're talking to yourself again." said Rosa, who was next to me.

I tensed up from surprise.

"Ninja." I muttered under my breath.

Rosa, like always, ignored that comment and said, "We have some designs for your dress that we want you to confirm."

"I'll meet you there." I said waving her off.

She then left. I sighed.

"Princess." I heard Al's voice say, followed by clanks.

I turned around to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Have you noticed brother acting strangely today?" he asked.

I thought about it.

_Let's see. He was quiet at breakfast, he had lunch in his room, he looked sad, mad, generally jealous. So yeah, he is acting different._

"Yeah, I wonder why?" I said sweat-dropping because I was lying about wondering why he was acting differently.

"I have no idea. He won't tell me." Al said.

"Where is he right now?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said.

I sighed, "I'm going to go to the room for sewing, dresses, and suits in general. Maybe I'll see him on my way there."

_I hope not._

"Okay, bye. I'm going to my last dance practice." Al said walking away.

As I was walking past the library here, I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me back into the room. I was about to scream, till I saw who it was.

I hit him upside the head and yelled, "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry." he muttered rubbing his head.

I looked into his golden orbs and saw that his mind was elsewhere.

"Edward...me and Alphonse are worried about you. You've been acting differently." I said lying about me being worried.

Ed was all quiet.

"Well?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask for boyfriend for the answer." he spat.

I was taken aback by what he said.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Billy." he said coldly.

_How dare he say his name like that!_

"He's not my boyfriend and I've never had one before." I said.

"Yeah right. I saw how close you two were." Ed said harshly.

"We're close friends. So what?" I said forgetting about my whole plan thingy, heck I was mad right now.

"So, you two would be very compatible with each other." he said.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Because..." Ed said as he lightly blushed.

"Well, spit it out." I said.

"I just don't like you two being so close together." Ed said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know why..." he mumbled.

"What?" I asked.

Then in a fast, fluent movement, Ed pinned me to the wall. I was shocked at his actions.

"I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I guess I'm jealous. I just...don't like how you two act like a couple...like you're playing house." he said louder than before.

"Edward..." I said.

"I feel like you're purposely making me feel this way." he said.

_Oh, guilt-trip time._

I was a bit guilty, not a lot though. But I felt as if I should tell him.

"Ed, I have something to tell you." I said.

I bit my lower lip.

"What?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and said, "Step one, show him what he's missing. Step two, ignorance. Step three, act normal. Step four, jealously."

"What?" Ed asked truly confused. Then he thought it over. He backed away from me a bit. "You planned out all that."

"No, I didn't plan out the last step. I did that without thinking." I reasoned.

"How could you put me through all that!" he yelled obviously mad. He clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry, bu-" I said getting cut off.

"No! You can't say you're sorry for all the feelings that you made me feel." he yelled.

"Well I am! You hurt me first!" I yelled tearing up a bit. Not a lot, just like small beads of water on the bridge of my eyes, ready to fall at any given moment.

Ed looked taken aback, "How?"

I covered my mouth.

_Why did I just tell him that?_

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "How?"

I took my hand away from my mouth as the tears came a fallin'. I looked down to the ground.

"I overheard you and Al a few days ago, maybe two." I said.

"About what?" he asked.

"You said that you didn't love me at all..." I said.

"Of course I don't!" he yelled, his face turning red. "I like you as a friend not anything more than that."

"You love that Winry girl." I said.

"No I do not! You never even met her and even you are saying that she's my girlfriend." Ed said.

"You're lying...I can tell." I said. "You hurt me Ed. When you said that you didn't like me, I felt like you were just like the others."

"Well I'm not. We have a big difference. I'm just a commoner compared to you." he said not really knowing what I meant by 'like the others'.

"No, you're a Major." I corrected.

"Oh yeah." he said as his eyes softened at my sniffles.

He put his hand under my chin and brought my head up.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I put Hikaru's head up so that I could see her face. It was tearstained. I caused her to cry like that in an indirect way.

I wiped her tears way with my gloved hands(that I haven't worn for a long time).

"I don't love you...I don't know if I do. I'm confused...but I do know that I like you as a friend. So don't ever forget that." I said.

As I finished wiping her tears away, she looked down into my eyes, she was standing straight now. We both stared at each other for awhile. It seemed as though time was stopping around us. Trying to tell us to do something right now.

_I may not know what I'm feeling exactly yet, but I might as well explore it once and while._

I saw Hikaru's eyes slowly closing halfway. I had my hand on her right cheek now, which she leaned into. I moved my face closer to hers, my eyes closing halfway as well. I felt her hands go on my shoulders, moving to my hair, which was in it's usual braid.

"Edward..." Hikaru murmured as she closed her eyes fully.

I shivered a bit when I felt her warm breath. I moved my free hand to her waist and closed my eyes as well. Just as our lips were about to touch, the door was opened by Timmy.

"Sissy has a boyfriend!" he yelled.

Our lips lightly and quickly brushed against each other. Our bottom lips anyways because Hikaru snapped her head to Timmy. I had my left hand's fingers to my bottom lip, dazed.

_We almost kissed. Her lip brushed mine.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"Timmy! What are you doing here? You have Dance practice." I scolded him.

"I got lost." he said giggling.

"Weren't you being walked by someone?" I asked.

"I lost em'" he said clapping his hands happily.

I shook my head.

"Edward, could you take him. I have some dress fittings to go to." I said leaving the room.

When I left the room, I leaned against the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV-<strong>

Ed went to the door but didn't open it. He leaned against it.

"We almost kissed..." Hikaru and Edward both thought.

"I can't believe I did that...almost did that." Hikaru thought as her face turned red.

"My feelings lead me to almost kissing her." Ed thought. "I'm so not going to explore those feelings anytime soon."

"You and sissy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Timmy sang.

"Be quiet, we aren't together and we never kissed." Ed hissed.

Timmy stuck his tongue out at him.

"You better not hurt her or you'll have to deal with all of this." Timmy said flexing.

Hikaru got off the door and started heading to the room she was going to before the whole...incident I guess you could say.

Both hers and Ed's hearts were beating so fast right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

When I got to the room, my heart still beating fast. I made sure not to make it show on my face. Rosa guided me to a circular platform and then designs for dresses were shown around me from some workers.

"I like this one." I said pointing at a dress that was to the floor, was sparkly for the chest/stomach part and then went down with a thin, little sparkly, see through layer with the colored fabric under it. It was strapless.

"Color?" asked Rosa measuring my stomach only because Billy gave her the measurements he took of me.

_I'm not any fatter than I was when Billy measured me..._

"Pink?" someone asked showing me the fabrics.

My face scrunched up.

_I'll look a bit like a barbie, but without the blondness and the blue eyes. Oh, and I'll blend in with the cherry blossoms too much._

"No." I said. "Can the colored fabric be silky?"

"Yes my lady." said a worker.

"Aqua?" someone asked.

"No." I said.

"Red?" another asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Royal blue?" asked another.

"Maybe..." I said considering it.

"What about this?" asked someone holding out a light green, no a pale green, no lime...it's hard to tell what color it was but it was a very light green.

"Maybe. I can't choose between blue and green." I said.

"How about both?" someone suggested.

"Nah." I said. "You! Are! It!"

I pointed to the royal blue dress.

"You use a child's game to figure it out?" Rosa asked.

"Yup." I said as I got measured again, for how wide to make the dress fluff or go out for the bottom part (to the hips-down). "Am I free to go now?"

"Fine." said Rosa.

I jumped off the thing I was standing on after they finished their measurements and then started heading to the ballroom. I smiled when I got there. They were setting up the tables and chairs. They were hanging up see-through spring colors like; pink, different colors of green, yellow, and light brown.

I went out of the ballroom from the glass doors so that I can be where the rest of the ball was going to be at. I made sure not to be seen by the guys, especially Edward, since dance practice was there.

When I got outside, I went towards the cherry blossom trees that didn't have any blossoms on them. Which was basically all of them.

"I can't wait for all of them to bloom again," I said to myself as a light breeze pushed my hair gently back.

* * *

><p><strong>-You still have time to send me your idea for a girl character. Get involved!-<strong>

**Hikaru and Ed almost kissed again. What's with all the distuptions. Ed should of made the kiss faster instead of slow. Though, slow stuff these days are so romantic.~**

**I'm not saying when, but don't worry. Ed and Hikaru will share their kiss soon.**

**Review my pretties. =D**


	22. Day Before the Ball Part 1

**Sorry if it's been awhile since I updated, I was caught up in a lot of things and my little cousin had a birthday yesterday. There was a bounce house! I so failed there. I was against 8/9 year olds in a coloring contest at the party and lost. I was trying to be creative. I got bored so I drawled Hikaru on the back of it. XD My family was like "That looks like those japanese characters." While I was there, my sister was in San Fransico at Japan Town. Lucky Bastard...**

**Enough of my personal life!**

**Anyways, on with the story! The long awaited day has finally come! Well, the day before it. After the whole ball, things are going to start getting hectic. I'll try my best to make it seem like that anyways.**

**Hikaru: "BALL!"**

**Ed: "You are very excited for it aren't you."**

**Hikaru: "No, there's a red dodge ball coming this-"**

**The ball hits Ed and he's knocked out on the floor.**

**Hikaru: Sweat-drops. "...way..."**

* * *

><p><strong>{The next day}<strong>

**Hikaru's POV-**

I woke up early today, or more like Rosa woke me up early. I did my morning routine and got into the dress I bought in town with Ed. I decided on putting on black, 4'', strapy high heels. I put my bracelet on and left my hair down. I made my hair wavy on the bottom. Then Rosa put my tiara or crown, whatever, on my head. I applied some grape flavored lip-gloss.

I sighed. There was a lot of people in my room, fixing it because the princesses always sleepover in my room and then go to their guest rooms to change. I made sure to hide my research in a small chest, under my bed. I had the key for it in the first drawer on my desk.

I left my room and went to the Elric's. I couldn't do what I usually did to Ed today, or could I? Anyways, all is forgiven now! Ed doesn't hate or like me the way I thought he did!

**(A/N-When Hikaru thought that Ed only liked her for the same reasons other men did.)**

When I got in, I made sure to be very quiet. I saw Al look over at me as I walked in. I jumped startled.

I bowed frantically while saying, "I'm so sorry, I woke you."

"It's okay...I was already awake before you got here," Al replied sheepishly.

I stood up straight, "Good. I was thinking about whether or not to wake you two up. Everyone in the castle is now working and the other princesses will be here soon, followed by two princes because they both have a sister who's a princess."

"Okay, but I don't think you should wake brother so early. He's not much of a morning person and likes to sleep in sometimes," Al said sweat-dropping.

"He's quite the heavy sleeper." I said as we both stared over at Ed, me with a black face and my arms crossed.

"Yeah," Al said. "But I can come with you if that's why you're here. For me and brother to follow you."

"Okay," I said.

We both started walking to the dining room. There wasn't much people at the table because everyone was working.

"Where's Edward?" my father asked.

"Sleeping," Al replied.

"I should of guessed. Most people aren't awake at this time, but props to you for being up early," said my dad giving Al two thumbs up.

I sweat-dropped.

_He's so embarrassing sometimes._

"So when are the princesses and princes coming?" Al asked as I ate.

"Before lunch," I replied. "You are going to have to meet all of them, it'll be fun..."

_If you like all the attention._

**{Before lunch}**

Me and Al were in front of the castle with my father and Rosa. My father had his hand's behind his back and I had mine to my sides. There were flags and cars coming in. The people here were all crowding around, behind the flags. I saw Billy too. He smiled at me and then turned his attention to the cars. There was confetti everywhere, I didn't ask where it came from, I never do. The first car came and a bodyguard came out, along with a king, queen, and princess. The princess gracefully came over towards me. I looked back at the castle and saw Ed looking out from his window. I softly smiled and turned my attention back to what was happening.

"Pleasure to see you again," said my father.

The princess gave him a curtsey and linked her arm with mine. The way of the girls...

A few more came and after everyone came, the teens all retreated into the main inside of the castle. We all went to the couch, some sitting on the floor. There was a total of six princesses here right now, not including me, and two princes. Oh! And one Alphonse. Al sat next to me on the couch. All of the princesses were in dresses and their tiaras, like me. The two princes were in a dress shirt, pants, shoes, and their crowns.

"Who's this hunk?" asked one of the princesses linking her arm with Al's

"Uh..." Al said embarrassedly.

"His name is Alphonse Elric and he's one of my bodyguards," I said.

"I thought that when you leave your kingdom, Rosa is your guard?" one of the princes asked.

"She was, till something happened I guess."

"So you must be strong," said another princess to Al.

"Yeah." said another.

I sweat-dropped.

_They're practically throwing themselves at him. Al, you ladies man!_

I heard a faint chuckle from above and looked up to the other floor to see Ed leaning on the railing. His hair was down and messy and he was in sweatpants and a tank-top. I blushed a bit and gave him a smile. He stared at me, turned red, and looked away.

"Whatcha looking at?" asked one of the princesses, putting her face next to mine, looking up in the direction I was.

"It's nothing," I quickly said.

"Wow, who's the hot guy?" she asked looking up at Ed.

Ed turned raising a brow, as if asking if she was referring to him.

"He's my other bodyguard," I said.

"Hey! Come here!" yelled a princess waving her hand up in the air.

Ed obeyed and came down the stairs to us. I stayed where I was while the other princesses crowded around Ed, bringing Al with them. The two princes sat down on the couch next to me.

"Glad I'm not those two," they both mumbled.

I looked away from Ed period. I was too embarrassed to look at him.

"Neh, Hikaru," one of the princes asked.

"Hm?" I said turning to him.

"Wanna sword fight?" he asked smirking.

I looked down at my dress then back up.

"With wood," he added.

"Sure," I said getting up.

The three of us went out to the training grounds and grabbed some knee pads, gloves(mine fingerless and black), and wooded sticks used for sword practice. We took off our crowns and shoes.

I was against one of the guys, he was good, I must admit, but not good enough. I won.

"Sometimes I think you're a big cheat," he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head.

I stared weirdly at him.

"More like a tease." mumbled the other one.

I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Get up, you were the ones who wanted to fight," I said helping the boy on the ground up.

"We didn't think you'd be better than last time!" they whined.

I smiled and shook my head.

"You two fight then. It'd be amusing to me," I said sitting down in the grass, next to the place where we put our crowns(tiara for me) and shoes.

They both smirked.

"No mercy!" they both yelled throwing their fist in the air.

I laughed. As they started fighting I watched with an amused look on my face.

_Why is it that the princes that don't fall for me are the ones I can be myself around?_

"Sissy," I heard a quiet voice say.

I looked over my should to see Timmy walking over, rubbing his right eye with his fist, holding a small baby blue blanket in the other that he was dragging on the floor. He was wearing fancy black shorts, black hiker shoes, a white dress shirt, a black vest, and a green tie.

When he got to me, I stared at him blankly for awhile. Then I pulled him into a hug, rubbing my cheek against his.

"You are so adorable!" I yelled.

I distracted the boys and one of them took that opportunity to win. You know what, I'll say their names. The one that I beat was Kevin and the other boy is Warren. Warren won, by the way.

"Cheater! I was distracted!" Kevin yelled from his spot on the ground.

"Stop being a sore loser," said Warren shrugging.

I stood up with Timmy in my arms.

"My little Timmy just woke up didn't he," I said walking on over to the two bickering boys.

Timmy nodded in response.

"Who's the boy?" both guys asked.

"He's my new little brother. Timmy, this is Prince Kevin and this is Prince Warren," I said.

"Hello," he said yawning.

"He's so..." said Kevin.

"Eye-catching like you," said Warren.

"Aws, that's another way to say cute," I said.

"Says the tease," said Kevin rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, how am I one?" I asked.

"You fight with a short dress," they both said.

I shook my head in a 'what am I going to do with you two' kind of way.

"We should get back," I said putting Timmy down.

"Okay," they both said.

Warren grabbed out crowns and Kevin grabbed our shoes. The four of us headed to the place we got the equipment from. After that, we put everything away and put our crowns and shoes back on.

"Sissy pretty," said Timmy.

"Aw. Timmy, you ain't half bad yourself," I said.

The three of us got ourselves a towel to wipe out our sweat. I put some deodorant on, that was conveniently there. Then we all left, going back inside.

"Where your boyfriend?" Timmy asked when we got to the stairs that lead somewhere.

I flinched, turned around a little too quickly, and slipped. I was off balance. I was falling down the stairs, how stupid is that? I'll tell you, very and it hurts a lot seeing as there were a lot of stairs. When I reached the bottom, I could just fell something bleeding. Or was is just bruised?

"Hikaru!" Kevin and Warren both yelled as Timmy yelled, "Sissy!"

They all ran to my side, I was face down on the ground. Warren helped me up. I was now sitting up. There was blood dripping down the middle of my forehead. It was a small cut on my forehead.

"You're bleeding!" Kevin exclaimed panicking. Timmy panicked as well.

"I can see that!" I snapped. "Don't just stand there and watch me bleed!"

Kevin ran off somewhere, he knew the layout of my castle. He's like a genius or something. Computer one.

Kevin came back after a minute passed. He has a band aid and a wet cloth with disinfectant. He bent down to me, cleaned my wound, sprayed it, which I was very displeased with, and then put the band aid on.

"There you go. No more stairs for you," he said pointing at me.

"Klutz," Warren mumbled.

I glared at him.

"I'll show you who's a klutz," I muttered threateningly.

He flinched, hearing that.

"I can hear you, you know," he said as Timmy ran to my side, hugging me.

"I know," I said getting up after hugging Timmy back real quick.

I was walking to another set of stairs.

"Hey! No stairs for you right now!" Kevin snapped.

I stopped. Warren sighed and went in front of me, bending out.

"Get on," he mumbled.

I did and he got up.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =3<strong>

**Did anyone have a crappy school week? I did! An earthquake drill, a real earthquake on the same day, another real earthquake on the same day, a lock down because some suspect went into our school, oh and I have a '+B' in history and since my mom is 'asian' (no rasism intended) she will yell at me and ground me from TV. Woo-hoo...-_-**


	23. Day Before the Ball Part 2

**I finally update! =D**

**It's been awhile. Well, Halloween IS coming up. I'm going to be a maid with Edward's red coat on. XD**

**Took me awhile, but I finally figured out what to do in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I was getting bored of being carried piggyback style. That's a first.

"Can I get down now?" I asked hopefully to Kevin.

"No," he stated.

"Please!" I said in my baby voice.

"No."

"Meany."

"No I'm not, you're just being stubborn."

"Be quiet," I snapped as we started to hear the voiced of the princess's and Ed and Al coming from the dinning room.

"What? I ain't good enough for you to piggyback on?" Warren asked.

"No, I just want to get off," I pouted.

"I see no problem with that seeing as everyone else is in the dining room and there sure as hell isn't any stairs to get there," he said bending down, letting me get off.

"Yay! I'm free!" I yelled holding my arms out in the air running to the dining room with Timmy, an angry Warren, and an irritated Kevin.

"Wait up sis'!" Timmy yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I was still in the clothes I was sleeping in. The princesses never gave me enough time to leave to get changed. I looked around as the princesses were being distracted by Al doing some alchemy.

_Wonder where Hikaru went off to?_

Then my face flushed.

_Not that I care or anything! It's just my job to know where she is. Yeah, that's right._

"Neh, where did Hikaru go?" asked one of the princesses.

"I think I saw her go off with my brother and hers," said another one pointing at another princess.

_What?_

"Guess that makes sense. She did get along with them when she found out that they both didn't like, like her," said another.

_Oh, that's good I guess._

"Stop running!" we all heard someone yell.

"Sounds like Kevin is near," said one of the princesses.

"Catch me first then!" a more feminine voice yelled laughing. Hikaru...

The doors to the dining room busted open and a laughing Timmy and Hikaru ran in, followed by some prince guy and another one. Hikaru stopped upon seeing us all staring.

She blinked awhile, and then picked up Timmy.

"Distraction!" she yelled as all the princesses went over to her to see Timmy.

"He's so cute!" one gushed.

"Who is he?"

"My new little brother," Hikaru replied putting him down.

The two princes were trying to maneuver around the crowd of princesses. Hikaru crawled out, through the legs. When she got out, she came over towards Al and me.

"Took care of that," she replied as one of the princesses came over to her. She wasn't making eye-contact with me, not that I wanted her to.

"Hikaru…" said girl said a bit nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I turned around and saw an African American girl with green eyes, long back hair, and was taller then me by like an inch and a half. She was my friend.

I hugged her and she hugged back.

"I thought that you wouldn't make it!

"Sorry, we got held up," she replied sheepishly.

"It's okay as long as you're here now," I said getting out of the hug, smiling up at her.

I turned to the guys.

"Guys, this is Larissa. She's one of my best friends," I said. "My best princess friend and in general friend."

"We've met," she said.

"Oh yeah huh, but I bet that they didn't know you name!" I pointed out.

Ed and Al nodded.

"Oh," Larissa said as she looked at me, then Ed, and back again. "Lemme see what you two look like next to each other."

She pushed my towards Ed before I could react. Ed caught me in his arms. My face turned red in embarrassment. When I got out of his arm's and turned to yelled at Larissa, I saw her with a mischievous gleam in her eyes and a cocky grin. She held her hands up as if she was framing me and Ed together.

"I just knew it! You two look so good together!" she yelled, good thing the other people didn't hear.

That earned a blush from Ed, who was next to me.

"Be quiet! I don't like him like that! He's just my friend!" I reasoned, flailing my arms around.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh sure he is. You two probably have an on and off again relationship so you two won't get in trouble or anything."

I heard Al chuckling.

The red color on my face deepened. I looked around for something to change the topic with, and saw Ed still in the clothes he slept in. Without thinking, I pushed him towards the hall.

"You have to go change Ed," I said.

"Uh…okay," he replied.

* * *

><p>When we got to his room, I laid down on Al's bed. I covered my face with the pillow.<p>

"I'm gonna shower," Ed said going into the bathroom.

I took the pillow off as I thought about some things. I heard the shower go on.

_Everything is going to get complicated starting now huh…I can just feel it…_

I then noticed weird flowers on the side table. It was a rose, weird colored one at that. I saw a note tied to it with a red ribbon. Something about the ribbon was…familiar. Without knowing it, I reached over and picked up the rose. The thorns were cut off of it. I was mesmerized by its colors. Blue, red, and white all at the same time in a given point. It was intriguing and something that I've never seen before. I carefully untied the ribbon, afraid that everything would break if I did it wrong. I put the rose and note down on the bed as I looked at the ribbon in my hands in some sort of trance-like state, or like I was trying to remember something. It felt smooth, like silk. This ribbon was so long that I could tie it around my neck in a bow and still have the ends of the ribbon hanging down to my waist.  
>Then something flashed before me. Like a white flash that only I could see. I took in a sharp breath as blurry imagines were showing.<p>

If anyone was watching me, they'd see my eyes big and my pupils small. Oh! And that I wasn't blinking and that my eyes slowly looked dazed. Like lifeless, but also not. It's complicated to explain.

The images in my head were slowly clearer, not very clear. Clear enough to make out the surroundings, movements, words, and figures. I couldn't see their faces though(like their eyes, nose, mouth, and eyebrows) and the voices were all...childlike.

* * *

><p><strong>~Vision Start~<strong>

"Neh Jake!" a little girls voice yelled running after said boy who was also running.

_Who is that girl? Jake? The one in the dungeon? I'll ask him about this sometime._

"Stop!" the girl yelled.

"Catch me then!" the figure named Jake yelled playfully.

The girl growled and ran faster. A smirk appeared on Jake's face as he skid to a stop. The girl didn't notice and continued to run until she ran right past him. She looked back and wasn't looking where she was going. She ran into a pool. Jake's eye widened as he went on over to the pool.

The girl swam up and climbed out of the pool. It was hard to tell because of the water, but she was crying. Jake panicked a bit and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry...I didn't think you'd run into the pool. Here, I was going to give you it for your birthday, but I think I'll get you something else," Jake said backing out of the hug, digging through his pockets, pulling out a long red ribbon.

The girl gasped.

"Here, let me," he said tying it on the right side of the girl's head.

"It's beautiful...Thank you!" the girl yelled hugging Jake around his neck. "I love you!"

Jake's face flushed.

"Stop throwing around those words like it's nothing!" he snapped.

"But I do love you!" she said cheerfully.

"As a friend though," he pointed out.

"No, I luv ya!" she yelled giving Jake a kiss on the cheek.

He was blushing like mad. He looked away coolly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said.

**"Hikaru? Hikaru?" I heard Ed voice say, but I didn't see him.**

I felt someone shaking me, but I didn't see anything but the scene before me.

**"Hikaru!" I heard Ed's voice yell.**

"Where are you Ed!" I yelled looking around franticly. I wanted to wake up from this weird dream. Is it a dream? It's hard to tell.

I then felt something wet on my forehead.

**~Vision End~**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank SierraPaige for Larissa. =') As you read, Larissa is Hikaru's best princess friend. Her best friend being Billy. And that Hikaru can only get along with princes who don't love her.<strong>

**Finally she got that rose! Al must of forgotten about it this whole time.**

**Please review. When not many people review, it makes me feel like this story sucks. -_-**

**Review! Say hi, make a comment about something, ask a question, say anything, except anything super negative (though I doubt that anyone who didn't like this story would read this far into it).**

**HALLOWEEN'S IN TWO MORE DAYS!**


	24. Day Before the Ball Part 3

**Sorry this didn't come out as fast as I would of liked it too, but it's on now. There are a few more chapters that I'd like to type before the ball. About 3.**

**I sang at school today! XD It was awesome!**

**I just realized that I should work on my other story.**

**While you people read this, I just want to say that I want you to think of my friend on facebook who's named 'Nina Tucker Mustang'. I met her on a fan club on there. She's going to get some surgery done. It's a serious one. I would like it if you all thought good thoughts for her and pray that she comes out fine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

When I finished my shower, I changed into some black skinny jeans. I was about to get a shirt to wear, when I saw Princess facing me from the corner of my eye. Well, it looked like she was.

I turned around, embarrassed, and saw her looking down at her hands.

"P-Princess," I stuttered.

There was no response. I furrowed my brows and walked on over to her as I tied my hair I to a braid, a crappy one at that.

I moved the weird rose and paper note thingy, that I didn't notice till now, on the side table. I sat down on the bed in front of her and tilted her head up.

"Princess?" I asked quietly.

She didn't respond and her eyes looked the same, no change.

"Princess? Princess?" I asked louder as I shook her shoulders.

What's wrong with her? Maybe if I yell at her she'll snap out of it.

"Princess!" I yelled.

_No change..._

I then thought of another way to snap her out of whatever she was in. I blushed like mad at the thought, but gave it a try. I took the ribbon, that was in her hands, and put it on the side table. I then gently pushed her back onto the bed. There was no change still, but I wasn't finished. I got on top of her, holding myself up with my knees and forearms pieces of my hair, that didn't get into the crappy braid or fell out, fell onto her face. I gazed onto her face. Her eyes looked so...like something I've never seen on her face before. I ignored that and thought about what I was about to do. I gazed down at her lips. Her lips were covered with lip-gloss. _What flavor?_ I was curious about. I licked my lips, leaning down more. My bangs brushing her face.

I placed my lips down on her forehead.

_This is the closest I will ever get with her huh, just hugs and a kiss on the forehead. Might as well enjoy it…I sound desperate…well I'm not!_

I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>  
>I saw the scene before me fading as a new one came, this one was real life. I was back or I woke up, whatever! The first thing I notice is Ed on me with his lips on my forehead. My face turned a very dark shade of crimson.<p>

"Eh-Edward," I said as his bangs and stray pieces of hair tickled my face.

He opened up his eyes and gazed down at me. And that was when I noticed that he was shirtless. After awhile of staring, Ed noticed what was happening now.

"Sorry, you just blacked out or something and you wouldn't wake up so...yeah..." Ed said scrambling off of me, sitting down with his right leg to his chest and his left hanging off the bed.

I sat up and looked at him. I then thought about the vision/dream. I'm still not so sure. I remember the kiss the little girl gave Jake. Then I shook my head as I sat up. I noticed how crappy Ed's braid was. I got out of the bed and went over to his stuff and got out his comb. I then went behind him on the bed, making sure to take off my heels. He didn't notice me walking by because his face was buried in his knee. I took off his hair tie and started to brush his hair. He put his head up and looked at me as best as be could.

"I'm fixing it," I said with a small smile. I gotta say, this was fun. Who knew? Maybe I should start making this a regular thing after everyone leaves. If Larissa knew what I've been doing, I would never hear the end of it.

"I'm not mad about you kissing my forehead. It's not much of a big deal. People kiss people's head, temple, forehead, back, shoulder, cheek, hand, and some other stuff. That's what friends do. Now kissing on the lips and certain other places are for people who are dating or married," I said.

"That so made me feel better," Ed said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, his face still having blush on it.

I giggled as I got off the bed, satisfied with the ponytail I put on him. I then went through Ed's closet.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something nice for you to wear," I replied taking out a white dress shirt.

I walked on over to him after I picked up his boots. Note to self, get him more shoes and clothes. I motioned him to stand and he did. I held the shirt out and he slipped his arms through it. I was in front of him buttoning it up. I was smiling to myself.

"You'll have to be watching us now, along with the other bodyguards and Rosa," I said. "No slacking off."

"Who says I slack off?"

"Me."

"Then I won't, I'll be a perfect bodyguard," he said as we both started to laugh.

I left the top two buttons undone because it looked nicer that way. Ed put on his boots as I put on my heels, and then held his left elbow out.

"Shall we?"

I giggled and said, "We shall."

I linked my arm in his and we both walked out.

"Neh, Edward...about yesterday...it didn't mean anything right?" I asked blushing a bit from what...could of happened.

"Yeah! I mean, it was just the moment and the tension is all," he said.

"Yeah," I said. "That's it. It was just an accident. At least nothing happened."

"Except your lip brushed my bottom one," Ed said.

I was quiet for a moment and then said, "It doesn't count as a kiss."

"Really? Because I thought that two people's lips touching each other is basically the definition of it."

"Mine brushed yours lightly. It didn't mean anything. Unless you want it too."

Ed looked away from me and said, "I don't."

"Good because I so don't too," I said a bit disappointed, but I understood that it was too weird and awkward.

"So we can put that behind us and get back to not ignoring each other out of embarrassment," Ed said.

I nodded sheepishly.

_It was that obvious?_

"Hika!" I heard Larissa yell in a singsong tone. I twitched at the nickname she gave me. I don't know why, but it annoyed me. I saw her coming over, hiding something behind her back.

"What?" I said unwinding my arm from Ed's.

"Guess what I brought!" she yelled.

"Uh...knowing you it'd be something unexpected...rubber chicken?" I shrugged.

"No. Balloon swords!" she yelled pulling two out from behind her back.

I blinked a bit and grabbed the blue one, "Sword fight?"

"Sword fight," Larissa grinned, she had the green one.

I held the sword out in a stance. Larissa did the same.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Larissa and me were hitting each other with sword balloons like idiots. Ed was crossing his arms, leaning against the wall, smiling softly at us. At one point, the balloons popped and freaked us out.<p>

"Guess this is over," Larissa said sadly.

"Piece of crap of a balloon," she cursed.

I sighed, "Let's go, have to round up all the bodyguards."

"Okay," she said as the three of us(Did you people forget about Ed?) went on walking together…let me tell you, that was one long walk.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. =)<strong>

**Oh! And if you hadn't, please read the stuff I say in the beginning. The last thing I say is very important and serious.**


	25. Day Before the Ball Part 4

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Ugh! The fire alarm is so freaking annoying! It's a bit hard to think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"Okay," she said as the three of us(Did you people forget about Ed?) went on walking together…let me tell you, that was one long walk.

"What were you two up too?" Larissa asked as we were walking. She was raising her eyebrows up and down while she flashed a cheesy grin.

I looked over at her with a bored expression.

"What are you getting at?"

"Oh nothing~" she sang.

My eyebrow twitched slightly. Ed wasn't paying much attention. He looked like that he was thinking.

"You have one perverted mind," I said.

"But that's why you luv me!" she cheered.

"Sadly," I sighed.

Larissa glared at me, then lightly hit my shoulder.

"Hahaha, very funny," she said.

"Yeah, I practice what I say to you in my free time," I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, now back to the subject at hand. What did you and Ed do?"

I stared at her from the corner of my eye, "What do you mean?"

"Did you two-" She put her face to my ear and whispered, "Do it?"

I turned red.

_Da fuck? Where'd that come from?_

"No!" I yelled.

Larissa was snickering as Ed snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh really?" she looked at my face.

"Hm...you don't have that heavenly look people get after they had it," she stated.

"Of course I don't! We didn't do anything!"

"Aw poohy," she said snapping her fingers with a disappointed look on her face. "We could of used another scandal."

"Don't use me as your own gossip blog topic," I said. "If you want a topic, write about the new prince on the block."

Larissa thought about it and then something sparked in her eyes. She smirked, "Yes, Timmy will be my next topic."

"Just don't ruin him. He _is_ my little brother now," I warned.

"No prob, but can I borrow Ed and Al?" she asked, giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Why?"

"Because after tomorrow, everyone will be talking about the two hot, new bodyguards."

"Hot?" Ed questioned, hearing that word again. We both ignored him though.

"I'm pretty sure that they'll be trampled then," I said, thinking.

"Hm, yeah. They're goners. Imma go get my bodyguard!" Larissa yelled running off.

Good thing she had shorts under her dress, because she hand accidentally pushed the skirt part up.

"So I'm hot," said Ed.

"Yup," I said subconsciously. I froze when I realized what I had said. Ed grinned.

"So you think I'm hot," he said teasingly.

I turned my face to the side, away from Ed. My face was red from embarrassment. He stopped walking and turned to me. I walked past him quickly.

"Let's go!" I yelled.

Ed stood there taking in what I said. Then he started running after me. "Tell me!"

"Never!"

I ended up losing Ed, funny way how I lost him…I ended up leaning against the secret entrance to the dungeons, and fell in. But I caught my balance before I tripped over the stairs. I don't need a reminder of what happened earlier and the first time I was here…

"Hm…I might as well check on Jake," I said to myself, going down the stairs.

_I'll ask him about what I saw too._

When I got to his cell, no guards were there thankfully, he was still in the same place he was last time I saw him. He looked over at me and watched as I looked up, not wanting to look down.

_I should really bring him some rags or something to cover that up._

"Back again I see," Jake said.

I nodded.

"I wanna talk to you," I said.

"Okay, you look awfully nice today," he said.

"Well, there _is_ a ball tomorrow," I said, rolling my eyes. "Now, back to what I was saying."

"Talk," he said.

"Well, I had this…I don't know what to call it…Vision? Dream? Anyways, the faces were blurry, and there was a little boy and girl. The girl called the boy Jake, so that's why I want to talk to you."

Jake looked a little surprised.

"What exactly happened?"

"The girl ran into a pool and came out crying, the boy, being you, gave her a red ribbon and she gave you a kiss on the cheek in return."

Jake was still surprised, but shook his head, and gave me a small smile.

"That isn't a dream. It's a memory."

"A what?"

"Yah! Are you deaf? I said a memory."

"No, I heard you, but how could that be?" I asked confused.

"Your memories as slowly coming back to you. Some things are probably triggering your memories," he replied.

"You need the book in order to see the future…" he muttered. "But that's lost."

"What? And what?"

Jake sighed, "You are one slow person. The little girl you saw, yeah, that was you. You are having visions of your past."

He ignored talking about the other thing he was talking about, but since I couldn't hear that part right, I let it go.

"But how? I don't remember any of that happening near any of my birthdays."

"Exactly, because the memory of that was hidden in your mind somewhere."

"So, what you're saying is that my memories were really lost and that they were replaced with some other memories?"

"I'm pretty sure I said this to you and Billy last time we met."

"No you didn't," I said thinking about what he has told us last time.

**_"They wiped your memories clean!" he yelled._**

I shuddered, remembering how he yelled that.

"You didn't say that they were replaced," I pointed out.

"I thought that it was obvious since you remember something completely different than what actually happened," he pointed out, calmly.

"I-" I couldn't think of anything to say. So I crossed my arms and looked to the side. "So I'm guessing that it's the same situation with Billy."

"You're catching on fast," he said, sarcastically.

"Do you know how many people's minds were changed?" I asked, not knowing how to word this any other way.

"Let's see…most likely the people who were closest to you and the ones that could be caught.

"Oh…" I said sadly, then I remembered something. I snapped my head up at him, and flinched remembering to look up at his face. "What was that scream I heard here before?"

"Oh that?" He made the chains scratch against the wall, making a loud screeching sound that resembled that of a scream.

_Sound effect…_

"Yeah…that." My eyebrow twitched a bit. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to think of what to do next. "I should get back."

I started heading to the door, when Jake said, "Be careful Hikaru."

I stopped and said, "Aren't I always?"

I then left, fixing the lock. I walked past all of the cells with more confidence. I stopped in front of the old man's cell and said, "Yo! Old man Azlen!"

"Not…loud-child," he said missing the word 'so'.

"Sorry," I said. "I was just making sure that you were alive."

"I'm st..rong…I won't di..e…that eas…ily."

"That's good, I guess that I should be going then. Very busy today," I said leaving.

"Such a…good…kid," Azlen said, struggling a smile.

* * *

><p>I entered the conference room (yeah we have a conference room in the castle), everyone stared at me. There were no princesses or princes in the room.<p>

_This must be a private meeting…oops._

"S-Sorry," I said seeing Ed and Al staring at me as well as Rosa. I then shut the door and started heading for my room.

_God I feel so stupid._

I grabbed a brown cloak, and put it on. Then I ran out of my room, towards the front doors of the castle.

_I should report what I found out to Billy._

I ran to the café, and looked through the window. He wasn't there. I went to his house. He wasn't there. I went to the library and asked if they have seen a boy with blonde hair and gray eyes. They shook their heads. I went running around, but couldn't find him.

_God dammit!_

I started walking because the street I was on got crowded. Once I got out of the crowded street, I saw Billy. He was holding two brown bags filled to the top with groceries.

_The market! Why didn't I think of that?_

"Billy!" I called.

He looked up, seeing me. I went up to him, grabbing one of the bags.

He rose a brow at me and said, "I thought you were at the castle with the others."

"I don't know where they are, and I couldn't stand to be in the castle any longer right now. I embarrassed myself in front of all the bodyguards and my father."

"I see," he said as we started walking.

"I also found out something," I said.

"What?"

"Well, I had this vision and I talked to Jake about it, and it turns out that the vision was of my past."

"And you didn't know that in the first place because…" he trailed off, gesturing for me to answer.

"Because I didn't remember that memory."

"That makes no sense at all."

I took a deep breath and said, "Our memories were wiped. Well, I'm guessing a certain amount though, but the memories that were hidden were replaced with fake ones."

"Really?"

* * *

><p>After awhile of explaining all the way to Billy's place, my stomach growled.<p>

"Darn it, I forgot to eat lunch," I cursed.

"If you eat lunch here then, you'll have to cook ," Billy said.

"Lazy," I muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. =3<strong>


	26. Day Before the Ball Part 5

**Yay! Another chapter! *cheers***

**I know *coughs* someone who wants Ed and Hikaru to be together already, but you'll just have to wait. Sorry if that sounded harsh, it wasn't meant to. Anyways, to fill the void, I'll put in those nice moments for Ed and Hikaru more.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

When I got back to the castle, with Billy following because I made him, we went looking for the princesses and princes. I asked one of the maids we walked by, and she said that they were all at the pool. I hunched forward. That vision of my past of me falling…okay running into that pool filled my head.

"What are they doing there?" Billy asked.

"Swimming," said the maid.

"Obviously, it's not like they are practicing water alchemy or something," I said standing back up, straight.

Billy and me started to head to my room. With him out of my room, I changed into my bathing suit. It was a red bikini. I put on a white summer dress to cover it up. The dress reached to my mid-thighs. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and made sure that my bracelet was on. Once I did that, I walked out.

When we both got to the pool, I twitched my brow a bit seeing some of the girls, who can use water alchemy, making water sculptures with the water.

"You were wrong," Billy mumbled as we went towards them. I didn't see any of the guards, so I guessed that they were still in their meeting.

"HIKARU!" I heard Larissa yell as someone, being Larissa, pulled my summer dress off me.

"Ah!" I yelled, turning around to glare at her. She just stood there looking innocent.

Everyone turned and looked at us. The three of us went closer to the pool. I got my dress back and put it on a sun chair.

"Hey, you're Billy," said Larissa as I was staring at Timmy who was yelling, "Look at me sissy! I'm swimming!"

Really he was floating around, occasionally kicking, in a purple tube-float.

"Yeah, why do you say it like that? We've met countless times already," he asked raising a brow.

"I was just making sure. So, Hikaru," she asked.

"Huh?" I asked turning my attention away from Timmy and to Larissa.

"I see you brought your boyfriend here," she teased.

I blushed.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said.

_First Edward and now this. I thought that she was done with saying that me and Billy were together._

"You are quite the kidder!" yelled a random princess, playfully punching my back.

I turned to her.

"Of course Billy isn't her boyfriend. Her man-toy is," she said.

_That didn't help at all…Man-toy?_

"Man-toy?" I asked.

"Eye-candy," she said. "You and him were always together when you were little, it was so sweet."

"No, you're over exaggerating. They were together most of the time," corrected another princess.

"Oh yeah, what was his name again?"

"Jake was it?"

_Jake?_

"Yes, that was it!"

"I don't see him much anymore."

"Um, who does this Jake person look like exactly?" I asked, making sure they were talking about the right Jake, or something along the lines of that.

They both looked at me like I was crazy or something.

"You don't remember?"

"Come to think of it, where is he?"

"Maybe a refresh would be helpful?" Billy asked, wanting to know this as well.

"Jake the boy with the shaggy, messy, black hair with emerald eyes. The Jake who taught you how to dance when your…you know. The same Jake who acted cool."

"He was cool."

"You're right. Any princess would want him."

_Black hair, emerald eyes, yup. That sounds like the one we met._

I stared at Billy, who stared back. We both nodded as if reading each other's minds.

"I have no clue who he is," said Larissa plainly. "And I should know everything about Hikaru."

_That sounds totally normal… not really. She sounded like a stalker._

"How could you forget Larissa? You were the one who set the two of them up on dates and made them dress up in wedding clothes," said a princess.

_That sounds like her…WHAT?_

"That sounds like me, but wedding clothes?" she asked.

"You were planning your dream wedding and making them be your dolls for it."

"Now that sounds like me," Larissa said nodding. "Guess I just forgot him."

I was still in shock and Larissa thought that it would be a good idea to push me off the chair and into the pool.

"Wah!" I yelled as I was falling in.

In the end, I was yelling at Larissa as she was laughing her ass off. I gave up trying to reason with her that, that was wrong. Billy sat down on the edge of the pool with his pants folded up to his knees and his shoes and shocks off. It was a good thing that the princesses weren't all lovey-dovey with him. They were when we were little though.

I sighed and started to lay on my back, on top of the water, watching the fluffy white clouds in the blue sky. I felt all calm and relaxed, like everything was right in the world. But I knew better than that. I knew that, that wasn't possible because there is and always be evil in the world. I knew that not everything goes the way you want it or the way it was planned. I believe that I know that better than anyone…

Before I knew it, my face was hit with water. I blinked and hear snickering. I got off my back and looked around.

"Come play with us Hikaru!" yelled a princess.

They were a total of two princesses who could do water alchemy. Not many royal people can do alchemy and just plain don't. I for one had to learn how to do them all. That sounds like a bore, but I learned it when I was really little and it was really fun back then. I don't know if I still remember all of them though.

"Sure, why not," I said swimming over to them.

I'm still trying to find myself in alchemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

The meeting seemed to go on forever. They were assigning night positions for tonight. I didn't really care about it though. Actually, I wasn't paying attention. I started to listen in.

"Edward, Alphonse, you two will be guarding the princesses," said Rosa.

"What? How? They are all in separate rooms," I said.

"They are all going to be in Princess Hikaru's room," Rosa said sighing.

"Oh," I said feeling stupid now because I saw it posted on a big layout of all the rooms, that was on the wall.

"Okay, with that done. This meeting is now adjured," said the King.

Al and me were one of the firsts out.

"Where do you think the princess is? She seemed…I donno embarrassed, when she opened the door," said Al.

I shrugged.

"Her fault for running away from me," I replied.

"So, you two were playing a round of chase together?" Al said, about to turn in around into something else.

"I guess. If her running and me running after her is chase. What are you getting at?" I asked raising a brow.

"You like her," Al said.

_Not this again. Okay, I have to think about what I say before I say it. Don't want what happened last time to happen again._

"Yes," Al looked happy. "She's a good friend," Al hunched over.

Al sighed, "You are hopeless."

"What?"

"You like her, she likes you. You both are too stubborn to say it or believe it," Al said.

I lightly blushed. It wasn't too noticeable.

"What makes you think I do and what makes you think she does?" I asked.

"I know she likes you because she told me," Al said.

"Really?" I asked surprised and a bit happy. A small spark of hope was growing.

"Though, that was a few days ago and she said that it was an innocent little crush," Al then said.

"So she has a crush on me," I said grinning weirdly.

_Interesting._

"You do too, but on her," Al said.

I snapped my head to him, "No I don't."

"Let's see, you almost kissed her when we fist got here, you were with her more than I was, she does these things to wake you up, you let her, you are both always alone together."

My face heated up.

_He forgot that other…almost kiss… Oh wait, he doesn't know about that..._

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the thoughts of kissing Hikaru.

"I don't like her in a love or crush kind of way. Only in a friend way."

"You are so hopeless."

I ignored him and stared to head outside. When we got out, we were almost hit with water. A spear made of what, may I add.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"Come on Billy! Show us what you got!" all the princesses, including me, yelled.

Said person drew a circle on the ground with chalk and clapped his hands, placing them on the circle. The circle glowed and some water came up in the air and formed into a spear.

"Ooo," some of the princess's said amazed.

I rolled my eyes and said, slapping Billy hard in the back, "Make it do something."

Billy lost focus and sent it towards the castle.

_Oops! Hope that doesn't hit someone._

Billy glared at me as I whistled innocently. We all then headed back to our business. I found a floaty, that I can lay on. I did so on the water with shades on that I got from somewhere. I had my eyes closed.

"Who almost hit us!" I heard someone yell.

_Who'd yell a royalty like that?_

I opened one eye and saw Ed fuming about.

_Oh…makes sense._

"Billy did," said Warren, pointing.

"What?" Billy said flinching.

Ed turned, glaring at him.

_I should go save him, but…_

Ed started to go towards Billy.

I sighed and sat up, taking my shades off, throwing them somewhere. "Don't kill him Ed, it doesn't look like any of you were injured and I said need him."

Ed turned to me and Al grabbed him.

I jumped into the water and got out. I walked on over to the Elrics.

"It was an accident Ed," I said. "If you're going to blame someone, blame me."

Al let Ed go, who fixed his clothes and then, just as he was about to say something, he looked at my appearance. He blushed like mad and turned to the side, away from and Al.

"Ooo! He's blushing!" yelled Larissa.

Al and me cocked out head to the side slightly.

"Ed?" I asked.

"I knew it," I heard all mumble.

I turned to him, confused. Everyone was staring now. I sweat-dropped, grabbed Ed's hand, and pulled him away from the gossiping people. Al was following us.

"Al, remind me to make an announcement tomorrow," I said not even looking at him.

"Uh, okay."

I didn't even bother asking what was wrong. I just headed them to my room, making Ed and Al stand outside of my door like I made Billy. I came out in a black tank-top that said 'Dream' in white and gray sweatpants. I also had on sandals, my hair down, and my typical bracelet.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Ed's hand again. I looked up at Al who nodded. We then started walking to the dinning room.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to stay in school, don't rob a bank, and reframe from killing Barney for the sake of the little kids.<strong>

**Review XD**


	27. Day Before the Ball Part 6

**Here's another chapter. I made sure I put an Ed~Hikaru moment**

**Enjoy! =3**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Everyone was heading to my room after dinner. Well only; Al, Ed, all the princesses, Larissa(of course), and me! Billy left before dinner. Everyone, not including Ed and Al, were in pajamas.

When we got to my room, the girls and me ran in squealing.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

The princesses ran into the room squealing, shutting the door, locking it, leaving us standing there. I went into our room and got out two chairs. I put them in front of the door. We both then sat down. We could hear the girls giggles.

_Wonder what they are doing._

"Brother, what do you suppose they are doing?" I asked.

"Who knows, don't eavesdrop on them," brother said.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

We were everywhere, almost. I was on my bed next to Larissa and this other princess. The rest were on the floor with their pillows and blankets.

"Okay, now let's gossip!" Larissa cheered.

"Hai!" all the princesses yelled, throwing a fist in the air.

"What about?" I asked.

Larissa thought about it and then smirked devilishly, "Let's talk about your body guard, Edward Elric."

I flinched.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I sneezed out of the blew.

"Bless you," Al said.

"Thanks," I said whipping my nose with my finger.

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I think someone is talking about me," I said looking around.

"He's so cute!" we heard a girl yell.

I leaned back in my seat so I could hear.

"What happened to not eavesdropping?" Al asked.

I ignored him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"Ed is too short for me in my opinion," Larissa said.

I laughed.

"He's kawaii!" yelled a princess.

"That's what I said!" yelled the one who said Ed was cute.

"No, I used my counties language to say it," she pointed out.

"Ed looks strong, though, being a state alchemist at his age must mean he is vey strong," said another princess trying to make sure a fight doesn't break out.

All the princesses then looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, talk about him," said a princess.

Beads of sweat started running down my face.

_Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

"Uh..." I said trying to think of something.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I listened in more intently for what Hikaru had to say.

"Well, uh... He's very...nice at times," she said.

"Oh come on! Give us something juicy!" Larissa yelled.

"Fine! He's nice looking okay! And he needs to let his walls down sometimes and he looks like a good person to cuddle! And I-" Hikaru yelled.

I turned red.

_Did she really just say that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I covered my mouth and gasped before I said anything more.

_Did I really just say that?_

"Wow, that was..." Larissa said.

"Juicy!" she yelled.

My face turned red of embarrassment.

"You are so lucky Hikaru. You have a hot bodyguard," said a princess.

"Can we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Okay, let's...pillow fight!" Larissa yelled chucking her pillow at a girl on the floor.

That started an all-out pillow fight. We all grabbed pillows and started at chuck, whack, hit, slap, and throw pillows at each other. Everyone got hit in this game, except Larissa. She was like the master or something. We all started at each other, excluding Larissa, and then nodded. We all started walking towards her with an evil glint in our eyes.

A bead of sweat appeared on the side of her face.

"Wait guys, we can work this all out. There's no need to be so vio-"

"Attack!" I yelled, cutting her off.

We all attacked her, and buried her under the pillows. That was for making answer.

Larissa got out from under the pile as we all started laughing.

"Now no one is the master!" I yelled at her in a laughing tone.

She mumbled something and then something sparkled in her eyes as her mouth jerked up into a real big grin.

"Let's play truth or dare," she announced.

_I'll be choosing truth the whole time. You can't outsmart me!_

We all went back to our spots and some girl started.

"Larissa, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to…got out onto Hikaru's balcony and yell out that you're single," she said.

"Fine," Larissa said opening the glass doors that led to the balcony. She cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "I'm single! You hear me!"

She then walked back inside, closing the doors, with a smile on her face.

"Too easy," she said.

"You," she said pointing at a girl. "Truth or dare?"

I really thought that she was going to pick me. I let out a deep breath that I was holding as she made her way back.

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to…" Larissa looked around my room, looking for and inspiration or something. Her face lit up when she thought of something. She whispered, "I dare you to bang your hand on the door because I think they are listening."

We were all confused to what she was talking about until we remembered that Ed and Al were right out the door. The girl did as Larissa said and we heard a yelp and a thud.

"Serves you right for eavesdropping! Now go to sleep!" Larissa yelled as the princess who was dared got back to her spot.

"Okay, let's wait awhile for them to sleep so the real fun can start and no yelling when they do fall asleep," Larissa whispered.

We all nodded.

"But we have to fake sleep now, okay?"

"Okay," we all said.

We turned off the lights and got comfortable, pretending to be sleeping. I was made a looker. It means that I have to have one of my eyes opened a bit so I can see when Rosa comes and checks on us.

The door did opened and I saw Rosa's figure. I didn't hear any talking as she closed the door. I quickly got out of bed and put my eye to the door listening in for any noises. I only heard Rosa's feet as she walked away.

"Okay, hottie and cutie are asleep and the ninja has left," I said a bit annoyed at the codenames we made up for Al and Ed. I'll leave you guys hanging on who's who for now, but ninja should be obvious. I mean I did mention it like how many times now? I lost count…

Everyone quietly got up as I went back to my seat.

"Okay, it's my turn," said the girl who was the last person to play in the last game we had. She looked at all of our faces and said, "You, I dare you to make sure that cutie and hottie are asleep for real." She pointed at another princess who replied with an 'Eh?'

The princess checked and then quietly went back, nodding.

"Larissa," she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Hm…let's say truth for once. Being way too awesome with dare and all," she said as I rolled my eyes.

"Is it true that you have no feelings for Ed?"

She looked calmly at the girl and said as her face turned into one of disgust, "You'd have to engage me to him for me to even be with him in a lovey relationship, but I would not even show and love. He isn't my type, oh no. Like I said before, too short for me and I have an idea for someone perfect for him." She winked at me when she said the last part.

"Hikaru~" Larissa said in a singsong tone. "Truth or dare?"

"Tru-" I was about to finish until Larissa said, "Don't be a wuss either. The topic I'm thinking of can work both ways."

_Dammit! She's right. But…if I chose truth, I can't do anything physical._

"Don't be a wuss," all the princesses were whispering to me over and over again.

It was really getting to me because I ended up saying, "Dare." The color fell out of my face when I realized what I had said. The princesses were having a mini, quiet celebration. It looked funny.

"I dare you to go out into the hall and kiss Ed and if he wakes up, you pretend to be sleepwalking," she said.

I looked brain-dead now. I then found a loophole.

I smiled, finding hope until Larissa had to add, "I'm not going to be mean, for now, so you'll have to give him a long kiss on the cheek, near his mouth."

I fell back as my soul flew out of me in a dramatic way.

"I think I could see the light," my soul said.

Larissa pushed it back in, "You chose dare."

"Not on purpose," I muttered.

"Go do it," Larissa said as everyone pushed me to the door. I sighed in defeat.

"You are all monsters," I mumbled opening the door quietly.

"Pst," whispered Larissa. I turned to her. "We try."

I shook my head as I quietly made my way around the chairs. I made my face look sleepy, because I was a bit, and daze as best as I could. I stood in front of Ed, who was leaning on his chair, with his face hanging off the back a bit. His mouth was opened slightly. I lightly blushed and leaned forward, placing my hands gently on his thighs for support. I can see the girls from behind giving me the thumbs up and mouthing words to me. One even had a camera! Hey wait! Get that camera out of your hands!

I put my face close to Ed's and then went to his left cheek since I had more room there because Al was on the right. I went to where Larissa described me to go and placed my lips there. I then closed my eyes.

_Oh my god I'm so close to his lips! Ugh! Now I'm thinking about what almost happened! Wait? How long is long exactly?_

Realization hit me, again.

_She planned this!_

I felt Ed's legs moving a bit. I didn't think much of it though because I was thinking.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I heard noised and looked over to see Hikaru. I was about to say 'hi', but I didn't seeing her look like she was sleepwalking. She was staring over at brother. She leaned her hands on his and kissed him! I'm so going to rub this in his face. The kiss was so close to his lips.

I saw brother's legs move, but Hikaru didn't seem to notice.

_He's waking up now._

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I felt something soft on my face and opened my eyes a bit to see…I couldn't really believe what I saw. I had to blink a couple of times just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't, this was really happening to me. Hikaru was kissing me.

_What do I do? What do I do?_

I think she noticed my body tense up because her eyes opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes because I had to pretend I was sleepwalking. If I didn't have to, then I'd of snapped my eyes wide open.

"Uh…" Ed said, his face turning red.

I looked behind and saw Larissa mouth to me 'make up some stuff'. Her and the rest of the princesses retreated into my room.

_No one believes what sleepwalker do. They don't think right._

"Edward…" I murmured.

"Princess," he said.

"Call me Hikaru," I said. I've been meaning to tell Al and Ed that.

"Hikaru," Ed said as his blush deepened.

"I-" I said, but stopped, pretending to fall back asleep, falling on Ed.

He caught me because, I _did_ fall forward onto him.

"Hikaru," he said, sighing.

"She fell back asleep," Al said.

_What? Al's awake? Was it that loud?_

"I can see that," Ed snapped.

"You're blushing brother," Al said.

"Yeah, from embarrassment."

"You keep telling yourself that. Now put her back in her room," Al said.

I felt myself be picked up. I felt Ed's arm under my legs and behind my back, so I concluded that he was holding me bridal style.

"Be quiet and I know," Ed said going into my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I made my way through the sea of girls on the floor and put Hikaru in her bed, putting the covers over her. I stared at her and then my reflexes kicked in. I kissed her forehead and left.

"You kissed her," Al said mockingly.

"Shut up," I told him, closing the door. "That was a friendly one."

"Sure it was brother, sure it was," Al said.

If he had his human body, I know he'd be rolling his eyes right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

When I heard the door close, I opened my eyes, putting my hand to my forehead.

_What was that all about?_

After this night of events, we all fell asleep. We being the princesses and me. Ugh, not looking forward to tomorrow much knowing that the prince I hate the most will be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I hope you all enjoyed the Truth or Dare game!<strong>

**Who knows who the hated prince is? I do!**

**Review!**


	28. Boyfriend, get it?

**Yawn! I'm tired! But it's Thanksgiving Break! Finally, the long awaited day has come! No school for an entire week! And I'm finally getting my skateboard tomorrow!**

**Anyone seen the new Twilight movie yet? Any haters seen it and laughed at it yet?**

**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

**~Dream~Start~**

I was laying in a field of flowers in a pure white gown. The gown was to my mid-thighs. It was strapless. My hair was in a high ponytail. The ponytail part being a bit curly. I was in pure white slip-ons and my bracelet wasn't on…for once since…then...

I sat up, looking around at my surroundings. There was a beautiful waterfall, a lot of trees surrounding the field I was in and the waterfall. I can hear birds singing, but I didn't see any. There was a few clouds, bit a whole lot. Their fluffiness reflected onto the clear, still water. There was a small breeze.

_I've been here before..._

I stood up and cupped my hands around my mouth, "Anyone there!"

I received no response.

I had a feeling that whatever I was looking for was at the waterfall. I walked over, going around the water, to the silver rocks that made up the waterfall. I saw what looked like a hole behind the fall. The question is, how do I get pass the waterfall. I'm not high enough to jumped through it and its pressure would surely bring me under. I snapped.

_Alchemy!_

I called my hands and transmuted an opening in the water fall. I went past it, into the hole, the waterfall closing back to its original flow. The cave was dark the father I went in. I snapped my fingers and a small, controlled flame hovered over my thumb, that I held up. I processed till I ended up in a big room. There was a 100lbs weight on a platform far away from where I was. On another platform, all the way across that room, was big button. I looked around and saw the next passageway all the way across the room.

"How am I suppose to- Oh, I see now," I said, looking from the weight to the button. At least this room had its own light.

I distinguished the flame and clapped my hands. I separated them and moved my hands in a graceful way in front of me. A gust-full wind came and blew the weight up. I stiffened because the weight was heavy, but I remained strong and moved it over to the button. I gently placed it over the button, making the wind cease.

A loud noise emitted and a stone stairway, leading up to the next passageway, came up, stopping. I walked over it, into the next passage. I made another small flame. I stopped...the passage ended here.

"This can't be right," I said to myself.

I can see things in a different way. That is what I can remember about my hidden memories. I see and think of things differently, but sometimes the same as some people.I extinguished the flame and quickly transmuted the wall away, the alchemic light, shining its usual shine. The wall was now gone and a light can be seen in the distance. I ran towards it.

I stopped, shielding myself from the blindly light. When my eyes grew used to it, I put my arms to my sides. I saw a hole in the ceiling that of which the light was poured into from. Under that hole was a smooth stone pillar that was about to my stomach. On it was a crown. Not just any crown. My crown, well the one I'll get once I have my coronation. It was so cute!

I walked to it. Butterflies of all colors flying. As I walked, it seemed as if time was repeating itself. Images appeared in my head. Ones of this place. Everything having to do with being in this place was coming back to me.

"The five elements..." I said as I stood in front of the pillar.

"Water," I said, remembering how I made the waterfall make an opening.

"Fire," I said, remembering my controlled fire that lit the way for me.

"Wind," I said, remembering my winds that moved the weight to the button.

"Earth," I said, remembering the wall that I transmuted down.

"Lightning," I said.

I took a deep breath a the final part of my memories of this place came into place.

"Water! The force that is calm, healing, and ever-changing! The element!" I yelled as a pale blue light glowed up above.

"Fire! The force of fury, power, and control! The element!" I yelled as a pale red light glowed up above.

"Wind! The force of care-freeness, grace, and concentration! The element!" I yelled as a white aluminized up above with the red and blue.

"Earth! The force of sleep, peace, and strength! The element!" I yelled as a pale brown light shone with the others.

"And finally... Lightning! The force of striking, light, and speed! The element!" I yelled.

Nothing happened. Something seemed...missing and wrong, but I didn't know what. This was always how this dream ended. I would never get past this part.

**~Dream~End~**

I shut my eyes open, sitting up in bed. The others were still sleeping. I was sweating all over. I got out of bed, making my way around the bodies on the floor, towards the bathroom. I closed the door, turning the faucet in the tub on. I stripped out of my clothes, tying my hair into a bun to it wouldn't get wet, stepping into the tub, turning it off before it could overflow.

I sighed to myself as I relaxed, "I guess that I remembered something else now. All of that place… I wonder if that is a real place…"

I put bubbles in the tub and I stared to play with them. Yeah, I'm that awesome.

The door then opened to a loud yawn. I turned and saw a groggy Larissa.

"Morning," I said.

"Eh," she said leaning against the wall that was across from the side of the tub.

"I hear you. It'll only get worse though," I said.

"You mean because of 'Mr. Actor'?"

"Yup, damn royalty. No wait, I should say damn him because he never does anything impolite or disrespectful like most of us have, or do."

"Because he's trying to impress you," she said.

"Not impressive much when he's a big jerk when no one from his land is around."

"At least…no wait, I have to. Never mind."

"What?"

"Well, we all, prince and princesses, have to have this whole 'dance' together that requires switching partners. There's a possibility that he'll be my partner."

"Same for me… Wait we have to have a dance like that? I wasn't informed. Great, now I have to act so nice and oblivious to the princes that like me. Just what I need, more time for me to be fake."

"Most princesses here act fake just to fit in," said Larissa.

I kept quiet.

_Wait is it we have to be to fit in exactly?_

"Shouldn't you be…I don't know. In your own quarters by now?" I asked her.

"I should, but I'm not," she stated. "The others are still sleeping. Wanna go check on your boyfriend?"

"Sure," I said getting out of the tub, grabbing a towel, wrapping it around my body. I then froze as Larissa started laughing. My face flush a shade of pink. "He's not my boyfriend."

"But he's a boy and he is your friend," she pointed out.

_Darn it, she got smart with me._

"Now go call him that and if he ever asks, then tell him that. Simple and it's fun to do," she said.

_Ohhh, I see now. This is another way for me to have some fun._

"Let's go, after I change into something…formal," I said walking out into my the main part of my room.

**…**

I changed into a white, formal dress that went to my mid-thighs. It was a plain, nicely fitting around waist and hips, silky one. It had fat straps. I wore white flats with it and my bracelet. My hair was down with my tiara on.

Weird how I was wearing all white in my dream… Okay…

We woke up the rest of the princesses and we all headed to the door with Larissa filling them all in on what was happening. I opened the door as me and the princesses filed out of my room, standing in front of the two brothers. One of which, Al, was reading a book. He stopped and looked up at all of us.

"I see you are all awake," he said.

We all nodded as I shook the sleeping Ed. He groaned, but Al elbowed him and that got him up. Up and glaring at Al that is. Ed was standing as he glared at his brother.

"Have a nice nap?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side innocently.

He turned to me and lightly blushed.

"Yeah, do you remember anything from last night?" he asked.

"Last night…lemme see. Oh! I was playing games with these guys," I said.

"Yeah, as I thought," Ed said.

"Oh, well come one boyfriend. Go get changed on time this time," I said, tugging on his arm towards his room.

"Okay," he said smiling a bit, but it faded and he froze realizing what I said as I pulled him into his room.

"Go change," I said as he fell into his bed. Al was laughing along with the princesses. I'm pretty sure they were for different reasons though.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**Review. =3**


	29. The Most Awaited Time, the Ball!

**Hey, hey, I finally updated something. I've been so busy lately.**

**(NOTE: I'll be work on editing past chapters at one point too.)**

**And lately, I've gotten myself addicted to Pokemon Black and White the videogame and manga. The whole chessshipping and ferriswheelshipping thing is to blame. GOSH!**

**One of my bestie's said I was turning into a "Raymond" which is a kid that goes to our school.**

**Anyways! Here is what I promised! Oh and on my profile, I'll have what I'm working on at the moment. I'll type what I am working on.**

**Hope you all love this chapter. Sorry for being missing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

After breakfast, we were all busy with preparations and getting ready…well other princesses were. I was far too busy doing one of my 'duties' and chatting with Billy.

"You clean up nice," I said, grinning."What's that suppose to mean?" he asked, raising a brow.

"That you should shower more or wear cologne!" I said as cheery as I can.

He bonks me on the head hard with his clipboard. Hey, he had some jobs too. One of them being my personal stalker. *rolls eyes*

"Quit fooling around and let's go," he said writing down something.

I go into an emo corner and sulk. "Billy is being so violent today…"

"You're being childish."

He didn't even look up at me from his clipboard.

"Psh, be that way," I rolled my eyes, getting out of the corner. "Let's go. You're sooooo slow."

He sighs and drags me off, "Why must I be tortured?"

"HEY!"

"You have to give the band the song list, go over your speech, and rehearse the dance for the prince and princesses still before anything else. Then you have to take a quick check-up on the food and the menu. Then meet with your father and start to get ready for the ball."

"When do I pee?"

"…when you feel like it, I don't control when you need to go."I gasped, "Or do you!"

He let go of me and looked at me with a 'Quit fooling around or I'll shank you' look and I flinch.

"I'll be working if you need me. Bye!," I yelled as I run the heck away from him.

"Hey get back-" I heard him yelling as I go out of earshot of him.

I ended up in the ballroom, running into my father. Well, skid to a stop before I would actually run into him. Hey I can go though my to-do list faster now.

"Hello father," I said bowing.

"Hi princess, how's your work going?" he as, smiling down at me.

I use to think he was Santa Clause, weird because he doesn't have a lot of white hair and a red nose.

"It's soooooo boring," is what I would have said. But instead I politely said, "It's going great. I can't wait for the ball."

"Neither can I. Well I must be going off to check on the arrivals of the others," he said walking away.

I watch him leave and then I go to the band, taking out a piece of paper, handing it to the manager of the band.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

After Hikaru threw me into my bed -well pushed- I showered then changed. I couldn't get what she said to me out of my head…

"_Oh, well come on boyfriend…" _said Hikaru's voice in my mind as my mind replayed it.

"Boyfriend? Why did she have to go and say that?" I asked myself out loud as Al and I were walking down the hall somewhere in the castle.

"Say 'boyfriend'?" asked Al, looking at a map of the castle he got.

"Yeah-" I flinched. I forgot he was next to me.

"Maybe she realized her feelings for you and decided to be your girlfriend," Al said, a bit of a teasing tone in his words.

"Liar! Psh, this was probably a prank," I said, stuffing my hand in my pockets, looking down. "Yup, I'm sure of it.""What is she means it?"

"Then I don't know Al, okay?"

"Okay brother…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I finished everything but getting myself ready. Wahoo! That was a lot of work! Why can't everyone just come to me? Much easier that way.

As I was walking towards my room, I saw Larissa leaning on my door.

"Hey?" I asked, confused.

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me? I have been waiting for a long time! Like three minutes! Do you know how long that is?" she rambled on about.

I sweat dropped, "Sorry?"

"I forgive you, now let's get you ready," she pulled me into my room and sat me on my chair. "I'm all dressed already, so I'll help you."

I looked over Larissa's outfit. She had her long black hair cascading down her back, her crown on her head as if it's proud to be on her. She wore an emerald necklace with matching earrings and a magnificent gold dress that reached to the floor. Her gloves were a pale yellow then went to her elbows. She looked great in other words!

She brushed my hair as I put on my gold bracelet and put on some lip gloss.

I got into my royal blue dress that went out like those dresses in those princess movies for little kids. Larissa lightly curled the bottom of my hair and put blush on my face. Finally, I put on my one and a half inch silver heels.

I looked up at Larissa and mumbled, "I'm still shorter."

She broke out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

Night was drawing near as I could hear horses and cars from outside. Al went to go find Hikaru as I walked around by myself. I ended up at a window, leaning on its sill, watching as people came in, all dressed up.

"Mr. Elric, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Rosa said popping up behind me.

I jumped a bit and sweat-dropped, "U-Uh."

"Come, I have arranged and outfit for you," she said grabbing me by my arm, dragging me to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I found Hikaru right as she came out of her room with Larissa. I complimented them on their looks.

"Hey Al, why aren't you dressed?," Hikaru asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Al looked panicked...I think. It was hard to tell with his armor on.

"O-Oh, well I though i-if someone were to come uninvited, I-I should be prepared and not l-let my guard down," he said, putting his hand behind his head_._

_He's not telling me something…_

"Okay, then just wear this," I went up to him and tied a bow around the armor's neck. "Now you're all ready." I smiled and so did Larissa. It looked as if Al was both relieved and happy.

The three of us headed towards the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

Rosa forcefully changed me into a black tux with a red tie and black dress pants with matching dress shoes. She put my hair into a ponytail, handed me white gloves and left.

I twitched, "I didn't need help to do this." I walked out of my room, slipping on the gloves. "I wonder where Al is."

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Well when the three of us; -Al, Larissa and me; got to the front doors of the ballroom, we were all pushes back by none other than Billy.

"Come on Hikaru, we have to get you to where the stairway entrance is for the ballroom," Billy said, grabbing my arm.

"But I wanna go inside this way," I pouted.

"You can't that's where everyone else enters, most of our guests are already in there," he said to me, dragging me off. "Alphonse, you can go inside."

Larissa grinned and pushed Al inside, much to his surprise.

I turned to Billy, grinning, "So nice to see you in a tux after so long."

"I wish I could say the same to you, but you wear dresses a lot," he replied back.

I stuck out my tongue in dismay, "I WISH I could travel around out of the country whenever I felt like it." I just changed the subject, I have no idea why though.

"Ask your father, I'm sure he'd-"

"I'll be stuck with body guards. I just want to go with a friend, or two, somewhere. I could take the train and go to places where people don't even know me."

"Well…"

"You know, go somewhere without having people stare and go 'who is that, must be someone big to have that many guards'."

"You have two body guards."

"Yes, but the whole castle is swarming with guards and knights and whatnot. Nothing much has changed, but two people who follow me around...sometimes follow me around. Before them I went through countless guards since they were changed every week."

"I guess I see what you're saying…"

I sighed as we got to the door I'm suppose to enter through to get to the staircase that leads to the ballroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I was leaning against a pillar, looking around at the crowds of what I assumed was 'rich' folk basically. The room was full of spring colors, everything looked so plain, and yet so fancy. All of the girls were wearing dresses, some standing out more than others. Everyone was bickering.

_Where is Al?_

As if my question was answered, I saw him walking in with Larissa. More like him being pushed in. I could faintly hear his steps as he saw me and started walking over as Larissa was swarmed with other girls.

"Hey Al," I said, smiling up at him.

"Nice suit brother," Al said.

I flinched and looked to the side, "You could say, I had no choice but to of had help."

"Huh?," he asked as music started playing and the lights dimmed as two spotlights shot out, one at two of the staircases.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I heard the music start.

"Looks like it's time," I said, taking a deep breath.

"I'll see you out there," said Billy, walking away to go to the main entrance into the ballroom.

I turned to the door and opened it, the warm atmosphere and music hitting me as I walked down the staircase, only looking forward as I became visible to everyone. I ignored all their whispers and comments on how lovely I looked. I just started straight, seeing my father on the other side of the other staircase, dressed in a pink dress shirt, a black vest, a black bow tie, black dress pants and shoes and one of those royal capes that was snowy white and a flattering red.

When we met in the center, we both turned towards the crowd as Rosa came up to my father, bowing, then giving him the royal scepter. He held it up with much pride in his eyes.

"Thank you all for coming. It's to our great pleasure that the blossom blooming season will be even better than last year's," his voice boomed.

Everyone clapped, I just watched as Rosa brought over Timmy. Everyone was questioning this action. A child who no one knew was a nobody, but if they were with the King, the child must be someone of importance. My father handed Rosa the scepter and picked up Timmy.

"I have adopted this young fellow into my family. He is Prince Timmy, I hope you all welcome him with open arms," my father added as Timmy just smiled brightly.

I sighed in my mind, knowing the dreaded part of his talk. I just zoned out what he was saying after he put Timmy down and Rosa put on Timmy's "crown." Timmy doesn't get his real crown yet. They're having the crown for our kingdom's prince cleaned. Knowing how this all works, a big party will no doubly be held soon to welcome the "new" prince.

After his long speech, I was free to go down the rest of the steps with Timmy by my side. I was immediately crowded around as I got to ground floor. I was able to get past them with fake smiles and compliments. I was already tired already. I looked around me and saw no Timmy.

I looked into the crowd and saluted, "Your sacrifice will be remembered solider."

_Hey, better him than me._

I walked around looking for a place to hide from _him_. That and to kill some time before that partner dance where a princess pairs up with a prince and they dance this 'ceremonial' dance. It's really not very ceremonial if you ask me. It's like drawing straws. There's always that person you DO NOT want to end up with.

I spotted Billy by one of the food tables and went over.

I waved, "Seen Larissa by any chance?"

Right when I finished my question, something grabbed a hold of my ankle.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo, scary. Not really. Haha, well the ball has started! But it's not over yet! We need everyone's hated William to show! And you know who to dance with you know who. Hint Hint.<br>Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Love you all!**


	30. Dance with me Princess, no Hikaru

**K-POP! Why must you make my fav. band not perform near me. Why so far! Why during school! Why is your album have to be sold out already!**

**Well that was totally unrelated. HEY! Ch. 30 huh. IN THE ZEROS AGAIN! BOOYAH!**

**Enjoy the story :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I tensed up.

"Psst, it's me," said Larissa's voice.

I looked down, calming down as I saw her head sticking out from under the table. I bent down to her level.

"Don't scare me like that," I whispered to her harshly.

"Sorry, there was no other way," she said.

_Oh really?_

"Why are you hiding?"

"I saw William and ran for the hills," she grabbed my shoulders, shaking me.

"Where?" I asked as she stopped shaking me.

"He's looking for you, he was talking to me about where you were. When someone called him, I sneaked away."

_Not the answer I was looking for, but thank you for the info._

"I get it, but you can't stay under there forever."

"There's food here. I'm good."

"If you say so." ^^"

I got up as Larissa went back to her hideout, putting the table cloth down.

"I'm look out," said Billy.

"Which means you're stuck here," I laughed.

"Basically," he sighed.

I puffed my cheeks, "So we don't get to dance here."

He nodded as I got a hand full of Doritos, eating them with my other hand, walking away to look for Ed and Al.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I stayed where I was against the pillar, having Al blocking me from the crowds of people.

_I'm hungry…_

I looked around and set my gaze on one of many food tables.

"I'll be right back," I replied, walking towards it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

_Now if I could just find those-_

I cringed when the music stopped and the words '…partner dance' was said out through a mic.

_Dammit…_

I walked to the center of the ballroom just like all of the other royals. I looked around as Larissa came to my side.

The girls made one line, shoulder-shoulder. The boys in front of us, shoulder-shoulder also.

I was relieved that it wasn't William in front of me… That is, until he cut in, making the line move down one.

_Dammit! It is not my day!_

Larissa and me looked at each other like we were reading each other's minds.

"_He's desperate_," she said in her mind.

"_I know, why won't he just give up_," I said into my mind.

"_Hey, I'll make him mess up_," she thought.

"_You'll get caught_."

"_Not if they don't catch me_."

We both nodded and then faced our partners.

Don't ask how we're able to do that, speak to each other with our minds. We're best friends so we know a lot about each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I watched as royals were gathering in the center. I gobbled down a sandwich, wondering what they were doing as Al came over, seeing how I won't be leaving the food table anytime soon.

"What do you think they're doing?" Al asked.

Music started playing as the royals started to move along, dancing with who was across from them.

"Dancing I guess," I said, mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Al scolded.

I glared at him, swallowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

As we were dancing, William kept whispering to me.

_God shut up!_

"Where've you been my love," he whispered.

_Hiding from you._

"Eating a bit," I smiled.

"Ah, I should of looked."

He softly chuckled as I tried my best to contain my disgust.

"How do you like the party?"

"You mean ball."

_Same thing. -.-_

"Yeah, my mistake."

"It's wonderful, like you."

I twitched inwardly.

That's when Larissa and her partner got close enough to us that Larissa could trip him. I backed up as William came crashing to the ground, making everyone stare at him.

"Dammit," he cursed softly to himself as he got up as the music was put to a stop.

I looked over at Larissa, smiling.

"Looks like the dance is over…more like ruined," said someone who was watching.

_Thank god._

I strode away with Larissa, elbows linked as William's father came over to his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

I watched as Larissa tripped that guy the princess was dancing with.

"Did you see that Al?" I asked.

"See what?" he asked.

"Nevermind," I said, spotting the princess and Larissa, leaving the royals, going towards a different food table than ours.

I watched.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

As new music came on for people to dance to, Larissa and me met up with Billy.

"Protection!" Larissa said, clinging onto Billy.

I sighed watching everyone dance. I walked off to some dark part of the ballroom and leaned against the wall, the light hitting half of me, the other half, cloaked in darkness.

My eyes held wanting…longing.

_What is it I want?_

I looked up, so confused on what I was doing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ed's POV-<strong>

Al didn't seem to notice as I slipped away, going towards the princess who just suddenly went into the dark part of this room.

The closer I got, the more I saw how sad she looked.

_Why is she so sad?_

I sighed, thinking of a way to try and make her smile.

_Got it…_

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I felt someone's eyes on me and focused back on reality.

"Edward…" I mumbled, as he took my hand, not looking at me.

"Let's dance…" he said.

I was surprised.

"But you-"

"Just answer…okay?"

"S-Sure."

I felt myself blushing as he led me to the dance floor as a slow song came on.

Edward put his arms around my waist, as I put my hands on his shoulders. He tugged me to him, my chest touching his. I rested my chin on his shoulder, the one that was metal.

He started swaying, bringing me with him. I was still shocked that this was happening.

I could feel my heart beating fast, its beat like a love song. So sad, but so good.

Just with one look, anyone could tell I was blushing, but only Edward could tell my arms were trembling.

"Are you okay?" he whispered into my ear, full of worry.

"Y-Yeah," I replied.

"Just relax and let the music move you," he said, probably not wanting to be the one doing all the work.

I nodded, closing my eyes, trying my very best to focus on the music.

I slowly started to sway with him, resting my cheek on his shoulder, his scent naturally coming into me. He felt so warm… I felt safe, like all my worries were gone, just for awhile.

I softly prayed in my mind that his hands wouldn't linger down. Though he didn't seem like that kind of guy.

Better safe than sorry.

I felt his head lightly lean on mine.

"Edward…" I said in almost a whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Al's POV-<strong>

I started walking around, looking for brother.

_Where could he of gone?_

I saw one of those nice princesses, who came a few days ago with the others, holding Timmy to her as she did all the dancing.

I found Larissa and Billy and we all started looking for the princess and brother.

"THERE!" Larissa yelled, pointing to a couple dancing with others to the slow song.

We looked and saw none other than brother and the princess.

"I knew it," Larissa and me said simultaneously.

Billy looked lost.

"So they are dating," said Larissa. "In secret."

"They love each other," I said.

Billy just followed along with our conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"Yes princess?" he asked.

"…call me Hikaru, Edward," I said.

_He must of thought that he had to revert back to calling me princess after that whole "sleepwalking"._

He nodded, "Yes Hikaru?"

_I think I'm- Damn, the mood is getting to me... ...I__sn't this technically the first time he's said my name?..._

"I-I've been l-looking for y-you," I stuttered, my face heating up.

I couldn't say I loved him. I don't. I just have an innocent little crush on him. Nothing special. But I felt that I should tell him that… So three words… 'I love you'. Those words can change a life in seconds. No one knows what will happen after those words are said. It's a total mystery, but that's just what makes love so special I guess.

"So you have," Ed said, trying to believe that.

"B-Before I was where you f-found me," I said, thanking god he didn't seem to notice my stuttering.

He made a sound that sounded remotely like a laugh. I put my head up, blush fading, looking at him straight into his eyes

Bad idea...

"What's so..." I trailed off, his eyes seeming to pull me into some sort of trance. It seemed to be the same with him. It was like the music was pulling our faces closer and closer, our eyes making sure we don't stop ourselves from doing anything else other than what the music does.

* * *

><p><strong>And this chapter is done. I find it sweet how up until now, he only called her princess. But now he calls her Hikaru to her for the first time.<strong>

**I'll never tell you when they have their first kiss, it could be in this moment they're having, or not. Hehehe *mischievous* All you need to know is that it'll be in a way you may not expect at first.**

**Hehe, Cliffhangers, gotta love 'em. Or hate 'em. Hmm, oh well!**

**Love you all!**

**Review.**


	31. The End of The Spring Ball

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I've been busy with school and laziness. I kinda got out of the whole writing mojo. But now I'm back. The reviews helped me a lot in finding the will to write a new chapter. It's 4-28-13 right now, but I'm not sure if I'll have the new chapter out by today. I'm going to try to make it as long as I can, or make it really long and just find a good place to stop and make it two chapters. X3 hehehehehehe**

**OMG GUIIIISEEEEE, I ALMOST FORGOT TO TELL YOU. I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW! MY FIRST ONE EVER. IT'S BEEN ABOUT 5 MONTHS NOW. ❤❤ YAY!**

**Anyways ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Edward's eyes…so captivating… I can't look away. It's as if he's pulling in my soul…

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV-<strong>

I don't know what's happening; I can't control what I'm doing. It's like something entirely else is moving me.

I can feel my face moving to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Edward's face is nearing mine to the point where I can feel his breath on my lips, it tickling my nose.

_Oh no!_

My lips are just seconds away to touching his.

* * *

><p><strong>Larissa's POV-<strong>

"Hey what do you think is happening with them?" I asked, hoping for an answer.

"Not sure," said Billy.

"It looks like…-" said Al. "They're going to kiss!"

My eyes widened, but instead of supporting it and going 'Hell YEAH!' or something, I just grabbed an ice cube from the punch bowl and threw it, making it fly at an alarming fast pace. Till-

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV-<strong>

My lips are nearly touching hers, and I allow it. I don't see why n-

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

It all happened so fast…

"Edward, are you okay?!" I asked, bending down next to his twitching body on the ground.

He sat up fast, looking around frantically with a mad look, trying to find the culprit. There's a square-shaped mark on his cheek and next to him, I see a… What? Is that an ice cube?

I picked up the ice cube, and started laughing as I got up with Edward towards Alphonse and the others.

They all looked shocked towards Larissa, which I didn't understand. Soon enough though, they all went to normal, Alphonse was trying to calm his brother down, Larissa was leaning on my shoulder and I was continuously poking Billy till he got irritated.

Eventually, I got to Billy and he yelled, "Stop it!"

He wasn't that loud though.

"Okay, okay," I grinned playfully as the music was turned down to a stop and someone was tapping the microphone. My father's adviser, aka suck up number two, got on the mic.

"I think it's about time we have Princess Hikaru give her speech," said suck up number two.

I froze.

_Do I still remember it?_

"Did you forget your speech," Billy said, not even asking. He pulled out a piece of paper from his inner pocket and handed to me. "Review it quickly before you make a fool of yourself."

I snatched the paper, looking over the contents quickly, "Thank you." I gave it back to him and made my way to the stage. I smiled at everything and took hold of the mic that the royal adviser handed me. I put the mic on the stand and looked at everyone who was crowding around the stage. "Thank you all for coming this year. I know it's a hassle for a lot of you to come all the way here, so it means a lot to not only me and my father, but the Kingdom and the cherry blossom trees. Even though most of you would think that trees are insignificant...they really hold a key role in this world, just like each and everyone of us. They're just already born with their purpose in the world. When you think about it, everything you see has a role to play." I held my hand out. "May our bond, no friendship, with one another continue to thrive under eternal peace...just like how it did under my mother...the Queen." I put my hands to my heart, feeling it throb a bit. "May she rest in peace." I was handed a wine glass by a servant as everyone was also being handed wine glasses. "Let us toast to this wonderful party that the staff here was able to beautifully set up for us. Let us toast to the peace and love that will bloom along with the blossoms this coming season. That our hardships will be forgotten, even if for just a moment. Let us toast...for happiness and continuity!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses, some clinking with glasses with others. I put the glass up to my lips and drank the contents of the glass all in one go. It was apple cider. I wasn't old enough to drink wine...and I hated the taste of it when I first tried it.

* * *

><p>My father put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Guests, please make your way through the glass doors to the garden for our grand finale. The reason we through this ball today. The reason why we do every year in Spring. The blooming of the cherry blossoms!"<p>

I smiled, excitement building in me. I glided over towards my friends because running in front of all these impressionable people was wrong. I unintentionally grabbed Edward and I was practically dragging him out the doors.

I took Edward to a place I always go to to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. The others following closely behind with Timmy.

"Why aren't we with the others?," asked Al.

"Because, it's better to watch from here than there," I said smiling.

"What's happening?," asked Timmy, tugging at my dress.

"TIMMY YOU'RE ALIVE AND IN ONE PIECE!," I yelled, shocked. In a joking way of course. I picked up Timmy and put him on Alphonse's shoulders. "Just watch."

I stood next to Edward, watching my father and some of the royal alchemists in the kingdom on this little stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for… Let the blooming begin!," yelled my father as the alchemists on the stage drew circles, clapped their hands, and slammed them onto the circles, making a dazzling light appear as the cherry blossom trees were getting covering in a clear green light.

Timmy was yelling about how cool everything was as all the light shattered, and in a split second, the cherry blossom trees all bloomed simultaneously, petals flying everywhere. Pink breaking through green. It was a beautiful scene. I can see the surprised, but amazed look an Edward's face. And, judging from Alphonse's movements and sounds, he's amazed too. I smiled, hugging Edward's arm. Heh, he didn't even notice, so I pulled him away from the others, off to a secluded area.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV-<strong>

In my mind I was trying to figure out what kind of transmutation circle those alchemist used to bloom those trees so fast, as I was pulled off somewhere by none other than Hikaru.

She let go of my hand, giggling, walking and twirling around, playing with the falling pink petals.

I blushed, smiling.

_She looks so cute and innocent…_

She turned to me and said, "Hey Edward, did you know that cherry blossoms can symbolize joy, the end of a difficult period, or even a state of prosperity. There's a lot more things it can symbolize though. So have you just been through a difficult time Edward?"

_Yeah, just about every time the Colonel Bastard sends me on a mission._

"I guess," I said, putting my arms behind my head.

She puffed her checks at me, like she doesn't accept that answer, but she deals with it anyways.

She grabs my hand and before I know it, we were dancing together all night, smiling and laughing.

By 1:00 in the morning, everyone already left home, or to their quarters. Hikaru was getting tired, I could tell. She collapsed on me, asleep. I smiled and got her on my back, walking to her room. The castle was dead silent, all you could hear was a small pitter patter of the guard's feet.

I eventually made it to her room, slipped in, put her in her bed, and slipped out, into my room, changing out of my suit, and into bed. I instantly fell asleep before Al could question where I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I woke up wondering how I got in my bed last night. I figured Edward brought me here and I changed out of my dress, going into the bathroom to shower. The water was relaxing on my skin and my mind wandered towards the notes, Jake, and old man Azlen.  
>What's going on here exactly? Ugh, I feel like I'm starting to go mad now.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's all for now. Again, sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry this chapter is short, I need to reread this story myself to refresh my memory of it and to remember the direction I wanted to take with this next. I know, that I just needed to crush the hopes of people thinking that Edward and Hikaru will kiss because I know I wasn't going to make them kiss yet. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.<strong>

**I've started watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and I'm LOVIN' IT! But I don't love it as much as I love FMA. FMA FOREVER!❤❤❤❤❤❤**

**So heh, review please. :3**


	32. The Fearful Librarian & Cat Army

**Hi everyone!**

**Sorry my chapters take so long like the next update to an ongoing manga. I get lazy to type and think sometimes and I get easily distracted. Hopefully, you all like this chapter./ /**

* * *

><p><strong>{A week later}<strong>

**Hikaru's POV-**

For the past week, I've been spending time with the Elric's around town. We're mostly always at the Main, Grand Library. I don't know why. I never asked them. I think they just like reading...even though we have books in the castle...maybe the books they want aren't there. Though, I never thought Edward had the patience to be quiet enough for so long when he wasn't sad.

I'd occasionally poke at his sides to annoy him. Sometimes he'd yell and he'd have to apologize to the librarian, who gave him a death stare in return.

_Hehe. __Silly Edward, you have to be quiet in the library._

I was laying in a beanbag, reading a children's book about not letting a pigeon drive the bus.

_Silly pigeon, why do you want to drive the bus, you don't have a licence._

I couldn't help but smile as I read this book.

* * *

><p>After awhile, I yawned, looking outside one of the library's windows. It was nighttime already.<p>

_I wonder if Edward's done yet... Well, better go look because I'm starving!_

I got up from where I was sitting and strolled around the library, looking for the Elric brothers.

_Hmmm...if I was a short blond, where would I be?_

I listened so I could hear if anyone offended his height yet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Nope, nothing._

I sighed and wondered which section of the library were they most interested in.

_The animal section?... Maybe Alphonse would be there for the cat books, but I doubt Edward would be... Man, I don't really know these guys that well._

I looked up, wondering what kind of person I thought Edward was.

_Edward is an...alchemist? Oh, that's right!_

I remembered that "little" fight I had with him the first day I met him. I grinned at that memory, remembering that I technically won by headbutt. I started walking in the direction of the alchemy books, more like jogging. Hey, no one noticed anyways. Bookworms.

When I got to the alchemy section, I searched the rows and tables, for my "bodyguards".

"Where are they when I want them? What if I was attacked right now?...it's not like they even do their job most of the time," I said quietly to myself, crossing my arms and puffing my cheeks in frustration. "I might as well make the librarian my bodyguard, she'd kill anyone who makes a disturbance in her library."

After my little "pep" talk about about my bodyguards, I found them sitting at a table in a very shady-looking corner. The only thought that was running through my head was...

_Poor Alphonse! His big brother is a bad influence, making him look like a bad guy who's going to sell drugs or something bad like that. I must save him!_

I marched over to them, and grabbed Alphonse's arm, tugging it towards me. He looked over at me confused.

He looked like he was about to ask me something, but I stopped him and said reassuringly, " Don't worry Alphonse. I'll save your image from the evil Edward."

It looked as if Edward, who didn't seem to pay attention to his surroundings once with a book in his hand, actually grew a vein. Weird huh?

"H-huh?," Alphonse asked confused.

Just then, I got a perfect idea.

Alphonse could see the sinister look in my eyes as I gasped and said not too loud for the librarian to hear, "Edward's shortness got to you!"

I felt proud as Edward slammed his book down on the table and jumped on the table, pointing at me accusingly.

"I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE JUST TOO TALL FOR YOUR AGE!," he yelled as I gave my most innocent look ever.

"Edward, you shouldn't yell in the library," I said innocently, putting my hands to my face. "You'll get in trouble."

"Don't act all innocent!," he yelled, jabbing his finger in my direction.

In a split second, a book came flying through at a high speed, crashing into Edward, thus hurtling him into the wall. I grinned victoriously as I pulled Alphonse back with me so we wouldn't get caught in the crossfire of the librarian's wrath. The book that was thrown at Edward was quite huge. It laid on the table and opened up on its own, floating up mysteriously. Edward was on the ground now, freaked out by the book just as Alphonse was now.

A pedestal came out of the floor, the book moving on top of it as the librarian appeared behind the pedestal. The librarian's alchemy had the power to do...unknown things. Only few have seen and remembered her punishments. The librarian looked like a giant since she grew in size to fit with the pedestal. She was literally the size of a giant, no kidding. She pointed her old, bony, wrinkly fingers at the panicking, terrified Edward who looked ready to attack the librarian.

The librarian's voice boomed, "Edward Elric, you have been chosen to receive punishment for the crime of yelling in the library multiple times!"

Anyone could tell, Edward was scared to hell now, I mean who wouldn't be. The librarian was so terrifying. You couldn't see her face at all, only the whiteness of her glasses gleaming and the dark outline of her body. Hell, I was scared along with Alphonse... not that I'd show my fear, I mean, I did plan this. How the librarian knows Edward's name remains a mystery.

Edward tried to run away, but the light from the book shot out and grabbed Edward by his ankles. Poor guy...glad I'm not him though.

Remember what I said about how only a few people see and remember her punishments? Well, Alphonse and me weren't the lucky ones who could see it. Darn it! All Alphonse and me saw was a big, bright light. So disappointing.

When the light faded, everything looked normal, except a burnt up Edward lying on the floor. I walked over to him and poked him with my foot plastering a blank look on my face.

"Hey, I'm hungry. Let's go get some food. I think dinner already passed at home," I said as Alphonse came over and picked up the burnt up, still alive Edward.

He looked like he was sleeping now. I guess he passed out or something, but something was coming out of his mouth...it looked like a soul. Alphonse noticed my stare and panicked, trying to put it back into his brother. I couldn't help but silently giggle to myself.

Alphonse and me were out walking around for a good place to eat at, Edward on his shoulder. I gotta say, Edward looked...kinda cute passed out. Mostly because his passed out state was like how he was sleeping, except he wasn't snoring. Yeah, he snores sometimes...not attractive...

We eventually found a restaurant and got situated. Edward somehow revived once the scent of food got into his nose. It looks like he forgot everything that happened at the library too. Yay! He wasn't "lucky" enough to remember it. We both ordered a lot of food. Well, I ordered a little compared to everything Edward ordered. Man he eats this much and he's still short!? He's not even that fat too! Where does he put it all?

That's when I noticed Alphonse didn't order anything and wasn't eating at all.

"Not hungry Alphonse?," I asked.

_Now that I mention it... I've never really seen or remember him eating at all... Weird. Come to think of it, he always said that he was either not hungry or that he already ate beforehand._

I looked at both the Elrics as they both stiffened, again?

"O-Oh, I'm not that hungry you see. I did have some snacks in the library," the one in question said sheepishly.

I narrowed my eyes at him, disbelievingly. No way he ate in the library without the librarian noticing, she's like part bloodhound or something. Which means, he's lying.

"Really? You're not lying, right Alphonse-kun?," I added the '-kun' part to sound innocent and cute as I gave my best puppy-dog face.

"Brother...?," Alphonse said, nervousness intertwined in his voice.

"Oh he's just too embarrassed to say that he stepped out for a bit to go eat some of his snacks on the steps," Edward said, covering Alphonse up, making it seem like it was true...almost.

"I see," I smiled, going back to eating, not really believing a word they said...like usual.

They both looked relieved again, making me more suspicious of them.

* * *

><p>As we were all walking back to the castle, I asked, "Hey, Alphonse. Why do you always wear your armor?"<p>

The brothers both froze.

"Don't you get too hot, or cold, or tired from wearing it?," I asked.

"N-no, not really," Alphonse replied. "It's quite comfortable."

"I guess you're right," I smiled. "I mean, Edward wears the same clothes everyday! Who am I to judge what you like to wear everyday."

"Hey!," yelled Edward, offended.

"I don't even know if I meant that as an insult or not to you Edward. I just took notice of your attire too," I stuck my tongue out at said boy.

* * *

><p>Upon our return to the castle, everyone seemed to be asleep, except the guards and watchmen.<p>

_Just how late were we out?_

The brothers walked me to my room. Well, it's not like they had a choice in the matter. Our rooms ARE in the same direction after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV-<strong>

When Al and I got to our room, we quickly shut it and got to talking.

"She seems to be getting suspicious again brother," Al said worried.

"Yeah, I know," I said, contemplating outcomes.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Should we just tell her?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But, maybe she could help us-"

"What if she can't? What if she ends up hating us? She's the princess of ALCHEMY central. She knows what the taboo is and that it's a sin. Look, we just need to hold on till our job here is done."

"What about Hikaru?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alphonse's POV-<strong>

"The PRINCESS is just a job. We won't see her for long Al. Nor will we be here. We have to remember that we won't and can't be here forever," my brother said to me.

"...I know..."

"Don't be sad Al."

"Yes brother, but."

"But what?"

"What if she was the reason the Colonel assigned us for this mission? What if she has something to do with this?"

_If she knows about the taboo...maybe she has knowledge on the Philosopher's Stone! Maybe they even have one here!_

"Or maybe, he sent us here where there are tons of alchemists and books on alchemy everywhere where we could find a clue, if not a way to restore our bodies."

"Or that..."

_My ideas sound better..._

"Anyways, we need to start sticking to the princess like glue. We have to be protecting her right? The faster we protect her, the faster we can get to finding more leads."

I sighed, "You're missing a lot of the details brother."

"So? It's just a plan on what we need to do. It's not suppose to be detailed. Anything can happen, whether we expect it or not."

"Like the princess proposing to you."

**BANG!**

Ed fell off his bed, blushing, causing me to laugh hard.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV-<strong>

The next morning, you wouldn't believe what I woke up to... CATS! EVERYWHERE!

"Meow~ Meow Meow Meow~"

"Meow!"

"Gah!," I yelled, jumping out of bed.

I looked around the room looking for the most likely suspect for this...this...cat invasion?

"ALPHONSE!," I yelled, running out of the room, through the castle, looking for him. More like hunting him down.

There were cats everywhere, literally. Some were swinging on chandeliers. Servants and guards were everywhere, trying to get them.

"Where did he find all these cats?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I woke up a bit earlier than usual, so I thought that I'd go explore outside. Apparently I made a lot of noise because Alphonse came out of his room and accompanied me outside. We headed to the park, and for some reason, there was a ton of cats there. My first reaction was...

"OMG KITTIES!," I went into fangirl mode and lunged myself towards a white kitten, and hugged it to my hearts content as more kittiens surrounded me.

Alphonse seemed to be fangirling over them too, or should I say fanboying. Hahaha, ok lame. I know. They were all so cute, I just wanted to keep all of them.

"Alphonse! Can we take all of them to the castle? I can't stand to see them trying to scavenge for shelter and food out in the wild!," I got all teary at the thought.

"Of course!," he cheerfully replied.

We managed to lure all the cats to the castle by making some kitty toys, that they just can't resist, from alchemy. It was like we had our own little army of cats!

The guards looked really surprised and a bit freaked out by our cat army. That doesn't mean they stopped us. Mwahahahaha! Once all the cats got in, they all dispersed in all sorts of directions, some even getting into rooms that are closed somehow. Wow, cats really are something.

Alphonse seemed to happy as I opened the door to my room and some cats ran in. Al was sitting on the floor as I was laying. The both of us laughing and playing with the cats.

"ALPHONSE!," we both heard a very familiar yell.

Alphonse seemed to have froze.

"Oh no," he said.

"What's wrong?," I asked.

"Brother... He won't let me keep these cats!"

I gasped, "Why? ? ?"

"He says we can't take care of them since we travel a lot and how it's not good for them," Alphonse replied, sad.

"Shh, maybe he won't look here," I said. "This is a huge castle, what re the odds of him finding us so quickly. And if worse comes to worse, we'll flee via balcony."

We both nodded, agreeing on the plan.

"He'll never catch us alive," we both said.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward's POV-<strong>

"Where are you Al? I'm going to find you," I said like a crazy person running around the castle.

After about 30 minutes of running around and dodging cats, I just realized where the home base was. I started running there at high speed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

I walked back and forth in a military uniform, the green camouflage kind.

"Listen soldiers, you all have to be ready because any second now a monster will break through that door," I said, looking at my army, and Alphonse.

Everyone had a green, hard hat on, especially the kitties.

"Sergeant, see anything?," I asked a cat that was near the door.

"Meow!," it said.

"Right," I said as I walked and picked up an orange cat. "Listen, if we don't get through this, I just want you to know... I love you!"

I hugged it, crying. Alphonse and I were saying our goodbyes to the cats. Eventually, all the sentimental stuff stopped and I stood in front of everyone once again.

I saluted, "It was an honor working with all of you. It was the best hour and a half of mine and Alphonse's life.

Alphonse saluted back as the cats just meowed.

The door was swung open, good thing the cat near it came here already. The one who swung it open, was none other than Edward Elric, with a very angry look on his face.

"Hikaru... Alphonse...," he said, looking ready to pounce us.

"Retreat!," I yelled as Al, some of the cats, and me ran to the balcony with Edward chasing us.

We all jumped off and activated our parachutes. Even the kitties. Ahh, they're so adorable and smart. We landed in the grass when a giant cage fell over us, trapping us.

"I got you now!," Edward laughed maniacally, coming down using a pillar he transmuted.

"No!," I yelled.

"Al! How many times have I told you not to pick strays off the street!," he yelled, scolding poor Alphonse.

"A lot...", he said sadly, putting his head down. "But they were from the park!"

"Same thing!," Ed yelled. "Now put them all back where you found them, or find them all a home. And I mean ALL of them."

"Yes brother," Al said obediently. Not like he can escape anym-

Alphonse transmuted a hole in the cage and we both took off running.

"Dammit," Edward cursed, running after us.

As we were running, we skid to a stop because an old man appeared out of nowhere.

"I got you two troublemakers now!," Edward yelled, but then noticed the old guy too.

"I see you've found all my cats," said the old man.

"Ehhhh?!," Al, Ed, and me yelled, shocked.

"It was cat adoption day at the pet store and when I wasn't looking, all of the cats ran away. I noticed a lot of cats roaming around the castle while I was searching for them," the old man said.

"Ah, we'll help you round them all up and lead them to the pet store," I said, smiling, linking my arms with Ed and Al's.

"We?," I heard Ed mumble.

In the end the three of us managed to get all of the cats to the pet store, in time for the adoption event, but we were exhausted. We ended up collapsing at the artificial sakura tree in the park, just feeling the cooling breeze. Refreshing!

Apparently, there was still one more cat missing. It happened to be the white one I first held when I spotted at the cats in the park with Al. I hope it's alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! :D<strong>

**If you do, I'll treat you to a well done Edward, medium rare, or should I say short rare... Nah, doesn't sound right.**


	33. The Break-Out

**Hey guys! It sure has been awhile huh? Man, I really did miss you guys, it's just hard to find motivation and time to type. Sure I'm on Spring Break now, but I still have hw and I need some relaxation. It takes time to type out a chapter as well. More so if I need to do some research.**

**I hope this chapter turned out well. I didn't reread it much after I finished it. I just skimmed it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FMA YADA YADA. I OWN EVERYTHING BUT ED AND AL IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

After that whole cat fiasco yesterday, and a lecture from the royal adviser on behalf of my father, it was time to get back to work. I needed time away from the mystery case I was on, and now I'm finally ready to start again.

I heard a knock at my door, followed by Al's voice, "Hikaru, ready to head to the library with brother and me?"

I opened the door and saw both Elrics, "Sorry. Not today. I have to work on something. You two can go on by yourselves."

"We have to watch you," Ed said.

"Then, why don't you two split up? Only one of you really needs to watch over me right?," I pointed out.

"I guess that's true. Al, stay with her. I'll go on to the library," Ed said, leaving.

"Great!," I yelled once Ed was out of sight. "I'm so happy it's you staying with me!"

"W-Why?," Al asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Because. I'm working on the secret case that only you and Billy know about. Me already included. Me and Billy should bring you up to date on what we have so far. He should be here any minute now."

* * *

><p>Once I had everything gathered, the notes, my notebook, the weapons, ribbon, and rose, Billy came in with snacks. He locked the door behind him and the three of us all sat down around the clues in a circle.<p>

"Al's part of this investigation, right?," Billy asked, making sure.

I nodded, "Only the three of us can know this. Alright? We have to be careful about who we let in after all."

Billy and Al nodded as I started from the beginning.

"These twelve research notes," I pointed at the pile. "Were the first of many clues. It was left in front of the castle doors with my name on them indicating that they were for me to have. A note on them told me to decipher them. Eventually, with the help of Billy, the notes were deciphered."

"They said: Everything is no what it seems. Secrets are kept behind your back," Billy said.

"Before those notes were deciphered though, I was attacked in my study...well not really attacked. A man, around my age, dropped off four new notes to decipher. They read: Grow your wings princess," I said.

"A kunai came out of nowhere and nearly hit Hikaru. It had a note tied to it. Soar above the heavens... We believe that the note on the kunai is related to the message on the four notes," Billy said. "Possibly referring to the old tale about the man with wings of wax who flew up too close to the sun, causing his wings to melt, and him to fall to the ground. Now if we take apart that tale, the sun could mean an obstacle of some sorts or heaven," Billy said.

"Heaven referring to being dead, but still alive at the same time, or not having the wings to get somewhere. The idea of being dead and alive could possibly mean a homunculus though..."

"Those don't exist," Billy said.

"Who knows," I shrugged. "Do you believe in them Al?"

"Not really...," Al replied.

"Anyway," Billy said. "Wings could symbolize an escape or freedom, or even being saved from disaster. Falling could mean that you could never escape, that you are bound to the Earth. I'm using Earth loosely though since it would be anything. There's also the possibility of falling meaning that you have to face your crime or sin(s)."

"R-Really n-now...," Al seemed nervous after Billy said that last part.

"I later met that guy who have me the four notebooks," I said like it was nothing.

"WHAT?! YOU NEVER TOLD ME THIS!," Billy yelled.

"This is why we're having this meeting. So that we're all on the same page," I shot Billy a glare and he calmed down, crossing his arms. I sighed. "He is tall with shiny dark blue hair that goes down to his shoulders and bangs that hang over his face a bit. He has charcoal eyes. He wears a black jacket with matching jeans and choker with back and white checkerboard vans. He's also a stalker, pervert, and most likely fifteen or sixteen. I didn't catch his name." Billy's brow was twitching and it was easy to tell that he was irritated while Al was laughing awkwardly. "He also seems to have wind abilities of some sorts. I'm not sure if it's alchemy, I mean, I didn't seem him clap his hands."

"Oh!," Al yelled, bringing attention to himself.

"What's up Al?," Billy asked.

"I met him before!," Al announced.

"SERIOUSLY?!," Billy and me yelled.

Al nodded, "It was while I was at the library with brother and he left to go find Hikaru. He matches your description and he gave me that multicolored rose with that note and ribbon attached to it to give to you." Al pointed at said things.

"Which you never did," I pointed out. "I found it in your room."

"What'd the note say?," Billy asked.

"...," both me and Al were quiet.

"Neither of you read it?," Billy asked, sighing.

"Let's read it now," I said, grabbing the note and opening it to read. "It says... You must save him... Who's him?"

"Him?,"Billy wondered aloud.

_Maybe... That vision- No, memory... Is it referring to Jake?_

"I think it's referring to Jake...it would make sense... Wouldn't it?," I said, thinking back on what Jake told me about me and Billy's memories.

"That's right... He's chained up in the dungeon... It's reasonable to say that that wind guy wants us to break him out," Billy said.

"Jake?," Al asked.

"There's a secret entrance to the dungeon," I told Al. "Except, I don't remember there ever being a dungeon in the castle. There's...chimeras, an old man named Azlen, and a boy named Jake down there. I stumbled upon this all on accident. No wait, I was caught by surprise by a throwing star. Anyways, apparently this Jake guy knows me and Billy, in fact, he says that our memories were erased. Not only ours though, apparently everyone who was closely involved in some event. Not only were those memories gone, but they were supposedly switched with false ones. It would make sense since Larissa didn't remember him, but the princesses and princes did. Larissa did play with us a lot back then..."

"I would make sense. Their description of him was perfect," Billy said. "But what event transpired?"

"That's the main blank we have," I said, thinking. "Even Old man Azlen said something about memories being erased...but erasing is not possible...you can only hide the memory. If something triggers that memory to come out..."

"What do you mean Hikaru?," Al asked.

"I had a vision of a memory from the past when I touched the red ribbon," I said. "Jake gave it to me apparently...when I asked him about it, he even said he did... What we see...how can I tell what in my memory is real or not?" Billy was silent. He was looking down at the floor. "Have you been seeing things too Billy?"

"...I think. I vaguely remember Jake and me...but it's weird. I don't remember every coming here at such a young age. I could have sworn I came here when I was thirteen," he said.

"You haven't gone back home in years, so it would make sense that you could have left earlier," I said. "But then...why didn't I know your whole pride complex until a few weeks ago? We're such good friends. Shouldn't I have known all along?"

Billy nodded, "I felt like I told you already too..."

The three of us sighed.

"Wait," Billy turned to me. "Did you just say I have a pride complex?"

"No," I said.

"You did. You heard her, didn't you Al?," he asked, looking at Al who was shuffling awkwardly.

"I-I did hear something along those lines...," Al said.

"See!," Billy yelled.

"Al just heard wrong. You guys need to clean out your ears. Females are excellent listeners," I said, folding my arms.

"You're digging now Hikaru," Billy said darkly.

_Shit! I just offended the entire male race, didn't I?_

"Neh! We should go down to the dungeon so we can ask Jake to tell us more about what happened back then. We also need to tell him what we know," I said, running to the door of my room. "We shouldn't waste any time now."

"Just you wait. One of these days," Billy grumbled patting my head as he walked past me out the door. "We're going to bust Jake out of jail I guess. We have nothing to do, but follow these orders."

"Heh," I sweat-dropped.

_That's what you always say._

Once on the dungeon's stairway, I turned to Al, "Doesn't it stink? I think Billy and me are slowly becoming immune to the stench from being down here a lot."

"Y-Yeah! I-It really smells bad!," Al stuttered.

I stared at him.

_Suspicious..._

"W-What are these?," Al asked once we got to level ground.

"Chimeras," Billy said seriously as I went to Azlen's cell.

"Eeep!," I shrieked.

_I-Is he dead?_

I saw his chest expanding and decreasing. I took a deep breath, relieved.

"Let's hurry this up," Billy said.

I nodded to myself and did what I usually did to open Jake's cell.

_Why is Jake's cell more like a room? There's no bars or anything to see through like the other cells._

Once we were all inside, I gasped, "J-JAKE'S DEAD!"

Jake's head a leaning forward. His body looked so lifeless and cold.

"He's not dead you idiot!," Billy yelled, scolding me for jumping to conclusions.

"Yes he is!," I yelled back. "Just look at him!"

"He's nude...," Al said.

"He's probably just sleeping. This rationally first before assuming he's dead!," Billy yelled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV-<strong>

I woke up, hearing shouting.

_No one should be here right now..._

I saw Hikaru and Billy yelling at each other, and some guy in a suit of armor trying to calm them down. Apparently, Hikaru thinks I'm dead.

"POKE HIM WITH SOMETHING THEN!," Hikaru yelled.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT?!," Billy yelled back.

"Oi, I'm not dead," I said.

"Hikaru... Billy... guys, calm down," the armor guy said.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A GUY AND HE'S A GUY!," Hikaru yelled, pointing at me without looking.

I was ignored. My brow twitched in annoyance; a vein growing on my head.

_They wake ME up. Fucking yell about ME being dead. Freaking ignore ME._

"SHUT THE HELL UP!," I yelled.

Everyone quieted down.

"He's alive!," Hikaru yelled, surprised.

"Told you," Billy muttered.

"Why are you guys here?," I asked, trying to contain my negative emotions. "You woke me up."

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

"We wanted to ask you about somethings," Billy said.

"Enlighten me," Jake said.

Billy and I explained everything we knew up to now. Jake nodded.

"I see," he replied. "So who's this Al guy?"

Alphonse pointed at himself, "I'm Alphonse Elric. My brother and I are the bodyguards of Princess Hikaru."

"Jake, we're going to bust you out tonight while everyone's asleep," Billy said.

"Huh?," he asked.

"We're breaking you out of your imprisonment," I added.

"How are you guys going to do that?," Jake asked.

"We, really Hikaru, are going to make a decoy body of you," Billy said.

"Why do I have to do it?," I whined.

"Because, I don't now how to do it and I'm sure Al doesn't either," Billy said, knowingly.

I puffed my cheeks, "This isn't fair...but fine."

"We also came here for some clarification," Billy said to Jake.

"Thought so... I know-" Jake stopped talking. His eyes turned sharper and more alert. "You guys have to leave. NOW."

"Huh?," I asked, confused.

"They're coming... You have to get out of here. Now!," Jake shouted at us. We ran out. I fixed the lock and we ran. No one was here though. I guess Jake knows that they'll be coming. We didn't stop running until we got to my room.

* * *

><p>"Al, can you help Hikaru set up the decoy?," Billy asked.<p>

"Sure," Al replied.

"Good. I'll head over to my place and get some clothes for him," Billy said, leaving.

I turned to Al, "Follow me." I walked out of my room and started heading to the storage room where we kept ingredients for alchemy. I started grabbing at things and handing them to Al. "It's not as hard as it seems to make a human body you know. Though, I guess you would know."

"H-Huh?," Al asked nervously.

I looked at him, blinking, "It's easy to find the ingredients that makes up the human body. I'm sure most alchemists already know this as common knowledge."

"R-Right!"

_Weird..._

After getting everything I needed, we headed to my private study.

"The hard part is that I have to make this body look real, which means I have to make sure it's sturdy. I also have to add a voice to it with a few lines that would make it more believable," I said, pointing at a desk for Al to put the ingredients on.

"You can make them talk?"

"Of course. It's just more work."

I pulled out a large cloth and laid it out on the floor. I had Al hand me the ingredients in the order I called them in. Once everything was done, I stood up, clapping my hands. I then laid one hand on top of the other in an 'X' sort of way. I closed my eyes and concentrated on that I wanted.

_He was rather skinny... Hair... Eyes... Sadly, lower parts..._

A green light zapped out of my hands and onto the pile of ingredients on the cloth. Once contact was made, the light spread as static from the reaction bounced around wildly as usual.

_He's rather tall...right?_

At this point, I had to guess the features I didn't really know. Once I finished, I opened my eyes, swinging my arms around, trying to move the smoke away.

"Can you open the window Alphonse?," I asked.

"R-Right!," he said, as I hear the sound of the window opening.

I clapped my hands again and then started moving them in a swift and gracefully motion as wind from outside came in. The smoke started to clot into a semi-ball as I moved my hands towards the window, my clothes and hair whipping around from the wind I brought forth. The smoke left out the window as I stopped my control over the wind. I looked down at the cloth to see my handiwork.

"Eck!," I shrieked, looking too far down. "A-Al, can you see if...the lower parts look okay?"

I heard the thuds of his armor as he went over to me.

"It looks fine...," he said awkwardly.

"G-Good...can you wrap the body in the cloth?"

"Sure."

After the body was taken care of, Billy came into the room with a bag.

"Body done?," he asked.

I nodded as Al put the wrapped up body on the couch.

"I need you to learn how to do this Billy... It's too weird for me to," I complained.

"But then you wouldn't understand the male anatomy," Billy said, flicking my forehead.

"I don't want to learn yet! I'm still just a kid!," I yelled, rubbing my forehead as the two boys laughed at me. "SHEEH! I wish Larissa was here. I'm outnumbered by males."

* * *

><p>We finalized our plans and made sure we had everything we needed with us.<p>

"We'll make the body stink once we get to the dungeon," Billy said.

"How are we suppose to make it stink?," Al asked.

"It's a simple transfer," I said. "We just have to move the odor that the dungeon has into the body and WOLAH! You have a bad smelling body."

"I see," Al said.

I patted Al's back, "Good! Then you'll do the honors!"

"What?!," Al yelled.

"Think of it as your contribution to the group!" I gave him a thumbs up as Billy clapped in the background. Al sighed.

"Hikaru," Al said.

"Yeah?," I looked at him.

"How did you do alchemy without a circle?," he asked.

Billy grunted and was about to say something until I beat him to it, "I am the Princess of Nevoia, Alchemy Central Al. It'd make sense that I could use alchemy without the need for a circle. I just picture what I want to do in my head, circle included." I looked at all like what I said was the most obvious thing in the world.

I looked at Billy, narrowing my eyes for a quick second.

"R-Right," Billy said, following along. "It's hard to imagine that this girl can even concentrate and focus that well."

I twitched, "Was that suppose to offend me?"

"No, of course not," Billy winked, a sparkle coming out.

I sighed, "Get it Al?"

"Yeah...," he said.

"I guess it's uncommon for people to transmute without a circle. I mean, usually people have a circle on them, whether it's a necklace, a tattoo, or a pocket watch. The military's state alchemist pocket watch is special because it amplifies the alchemist's abilities. You must have noticed how there isn't a transmutation circle on it," I explained.

"Why's the alchemic light green?," Al asked.

"Because I felt like it being green," I said.

"E-Eh?"

I laughed and said, "Usually, the color depends on the element or kind of alchemy you're performing. Heh, best to not question it though. The color doesn't seem to have any affect on how well you preform. I don't even know myself how the color works. The colors are pretty though."

"Well that was a fine conversation," Billy said.

"To save time later... Billy is on a mission to learn all the elements by himself because of his pride. He won't return to his village until he does. He only knows earth and water alchemy so far," I said.

"Thank you for explaining my life," Billy smiled as he pulled me into a headlock.

"Uncle! Uncle!," I said, pulling on his arm before it could suffocate me.

Al started laughing.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the three of us were chilling in my room.<p>

"We just have to hang out here for hours," I sighed, rolling around on my bed.

"Read a book," Billy said, studying.

"I don't feel like it," I whined, looking at Al who was reading a book as well.

I ended up sleeping to pass the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Alphonse's POV-<strong>

Billy stopped studying and stood up out of the blue. I looked at him and he looked back.

"I'm going to wake up the royal pain so we can make some food. Everyone should be asleep by now," Billy said, shaking Hikaru.

"No~ Five more minutes Rosa...," she mumbled, swatting away Billy's arms.

He sighed and threw her over his shoulder, "Come on. We can't afford to waste any time."

"Huh?- H-Hey! Put me down Billy!," she protested as the two left out the door.

After a few minutes pasted and I got to a good place to stop in my book, I got up and left the room to see if Billy and Hikaru needed help. That's when I walked into brother.

"Al?," Ed asked, his hand on the doorknob to their room. He let go of it, staring at me questioningly.

"Hikaru was up all day studying. She fell asleep and I put her to bed," I said, trying to not make it sound like I was lying.

"Oh," Ed smiled. "Good job Al. I'd like to see her say we don't do our job now."

"You weren't guarding her," I pointed out.

He flinched and opened the door to our room, "Whatever. You coming?"

"I'll be in the room in a bit. I want to explore the castle."

"Okay then. Don't get into any trouble and don't pick up any cats if you go outside."

He left into our room and I took a deep breath, somehow. I started heading to the kitchen. When I walked in, I saw Hikaru making a stew and Billy cutting vegetables.

Hikaru looked up at me and smiled, "We're almost done here Al. It's almost time to start the mission. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"This mission won't be hard," Billy said. "Just as long as we don't run into whoever runs that dungeon."

"Yeah, we don't need to cause trouble in the castle...yet. We might endanger the lives of everything in the dungeon," Hikaru said sadly.

After they finished the stew, Hikaru and Billy both tried it.

"It's good," Hikaru chuckled, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"He'll be happy to eat this," Billy said.

"Want to try it Al?," Hikaru asked, looking at me.

_I do but..._

"N-No, I'm fine," I replied, rejecting the offer.

"Oh...," Hikaru's face fell.

"It's about time we head to the study," Billy said, putting plastic over the pot.

_Sorry Hikaru... It's not that I don't want to... I just can't._

We all headed to Hikaru's study. Billy slipped on a backpack that held medical supplies as I held the body that was wrapped in cloth. Hikaru was putting the bag full of clothes into Billy's backpack. She tied her hair up into a bun and looked at us.

"You guys ready for this?," she asked.

"Obviously. Didn't we go through this already?," Billy asked.

Hikaru laughed awkwardly as the three of us headed to the dungeons. Hikaru looked around, making sure that no one was coming our away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

The dungeon was how it usually was, meaning that no one out of the ordinary was down there. Lucky for us. We headed to the door that held Jake and did what I usually did to get the door open. We all went inside.

"Is it time already?," Jake asked.

I smiled, nodding, "Time to free you."

I noticed some new wounds on Billy's body. I looked away, planning on asking about it later.

"Hikaru, if you'd do the honors of removing his binds so we could switch the two," Billy said as Al made the decoy all stinky.

I nodded, cutting off the chains as Billy held onto Jake's body so he wouldn't crash into the ground. Once that was done, we chained the decoy to the wall in Jake's place. Al had to hold the decoy up as I fixed the chains. Billy laid Jake in the large cloth and wrapped him up in it.

"Nothing too serious. We'll have your injuries treated once we get to Hikaru's room," Billy said.

After I made the decoy talk using the phrases that Jake told me to put, Al picked up Jake, and we all left the room. I closed the door and fixed the lock.

"Why can't we just shut up all these damn chimeras?!," a male's voice shouted.

_Shit!_

"Run!," I whispered to my companions. Everyone was shocked. As we ran, Al's steps made noise.

"Did you hear that?," another voice asked.

Whoever they were, they were coming in from a different entrance. Good thing for us. I stopped running and picked up a rock. The others stopped and stared at me like I was crazy.

"Go on ahead. I'll make sure they don't follow our tracks," I said, throwing the rock somewhere far from us. It hit a cell and the chimera in it started to rampage as the others ran ahead of me.

_Good job!_

I started running after them, knowing that whoever was down there with us would think that it was the chimera that was making noise. I caught up to the others and we slowed down to a walk once we were out of the dungeon. We started walking to my room as to not make a lot of noise. Jake, like the rest of us, was silent the whole walk there. Before we were halfway to my room, we stopped at the kitchen. Al handed Jake to Billy. Billy continued on to my room as me and Al started setting up the food cart for Jake to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Billy's POV-<strong>

"What are they doing?," Jake asked.

"Don't worry. They're just setting up something for you to eat," I replied as we got to her room. I laid him in the bathroom next to the tub. "Can you sit up?"

"No..."

"Don't worry. I'm here to help."

I started the tub and helped him in it, leaning him against the back of it so that he's sitting up.

"What do you think of the King?," Jake asked out of the blue as I was washing his hair with Hikaru's girly shampoo. Man, I should have brought him some of my cleaning products.

"The King?." I was confused. "He's a good, powerful, and reliable man. Everyone loves him and he always thinks about the safety of others. That's what I think of him. He's never done anything wrong to me, so of course I'd have a positive idea of him. He lets people like me hang out with his daughter everyday, not many royals allow that."

"...I see..."

"Why do you ask?"

"You know. He wasn't always all for people of lower class socializing with Hikaru."

"Huh?"

"It was Hikaru's mother that changed his mind on the matter. Her mother wanted her to live knowing that class doesn't matter. That it doesn't decide who you meet and have bonds with. She wanted Hikaru to have an open mind, one that can rule truthfully over this country."

"I know that... It's just...the way you said it makes it seem like the King is a bad guy."

"..."

I sighed.

_He's so weird._

As I was fixing up his wounds, Hikaru and Al came into the room.

"Food's here!," Hikaru yelled.

"We're in here," I said from the bathroom.

"... Is he fully dressed?," Hikaru said more quietly.

"Yeah," I said, wrapping Jake's arm.

"Really?," Hikaru walked in, turned red, and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Did she pass out yet?," I asked Al to was at her side, fanning her face with a book.

"You lied to me!," she yelled, covering her eyes, sitting up.

"No. I meant that I finished fully dressing his wounds," I said, helping Jake into clothes now.

Jake and Al started laughing as Hikaru's face was heating up. She wasn't mad though. She was embarrassed. Al carried Jake into Hikaru's bed and Hikaru pushed the food cart over.

"There's a lot, so eat up," she said, putting a mini table over his lap so that he could eat in bed. She put a bowl of stew on the table. I sat at her desk, studying as Alphonse left the room, saying his goodbyes as he went back to his own room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hikaru's POV-<strong>

Jake eats fast. I mean REALLY fast. He finished a whole pot of stew, a bowl filled with fruits, five servings of rice and curry, and a whole cake. I don't know how he found the energy to even move his arms that fast.

"I'm glad you have your energy back now," I smiled, sitting next to him on my bed now, brushing his long hair.

He grinned at me, "It was delicious."

I blushed lightly, "Billy and me made the stew and curry, the rest was made by the staff as leftovers from dinner."

"I see," he said as I finished brushing his hair.

"Do you want me to cut your hair?," I asked him, tying it into a ponytail. I'm surprised he let me.

"I don't mind," he said.

"Be careful Jake," Billy warned, not looking at us. "She'll make a mistake and shave half your head off."

"I will not!," I yelled, raising my fist at him.

"Don't worry. I'll take you out into town tomorrow so we can get you some clothes, get you a haircut, and relocate you to my place. It's safer there for now," Billy said.

"I understand, but how will you get me out of the castle without anyone's knowledge," Jake asked.

"I'm going to distract the guards at the front gate. Billy's going to come over after breakfast. I'm going to sneak you some breakfast," I said to Jake.

"I se-"

A small knock was heard on the door and then it opened to reveal little Timmy rubbing his eyes.

"Big sister...," Timmy said. "Why is it so loud?"

"Sorry Timmy," I smiled, sweat-dropping as Billy froze in a weird position of shock. "Didn't mean to wake you." I got out of bed and headed over to him. "I'll take you back to bed."

He looked around me and ran over to my bed.

_Oh no..._

"Who are you?," Timmy asked Jake. "You look funny."

"T-Timmy!," I scolded.

Jake laughed silently, "My name's Jake. Who might you be?"

"I'm Timmy!," Timmy said cheerfully. "Do you like big sister too?"

"Eh?," I said.

Jake smiled, "I do."

"Billy-nii. You have more competition," Timmy said, looking over at Billy, who unfroze himself.

"Excuse me?," Billy asked, raising a brow.

"You, me, him, and that kid," Timmy said, pointing at Billy, himself, Jake, then the direction of Ed and Al's room.

_He must think that Edward's a kid._

I clapped my hands together, "Now, now Timmy. I think it's time that you go back to bed."

"I'll take him," Billy said, picking up the stubborn Timmy who didn't want to leave.

"Who's Timmy?," Jake asked me.

"My father adopted him. I think it's been a few weeks now since he was adopted. I remember when I first met him, Billy had just shown me an metal cherry blossom tree he made for me in the park. Timmy was pushed into me from some mean, snotty kids. I dealt with them though, at the castle. They ripped a picture of Timmy's deceased mother...which really got to me since my own mother...you know. Anyways, Timmy told us that his father abandoned him, leaving with his older sister. Timmy's six right now and he's my little brother," I explained.

"Your heart must have hurt."

"Huh?"

"Your mother was always a touchy subject."

"Yeah... I'm getting better though. Don't worry."

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think about your father?"

"My...father?"

"Hey, how are you kids doing?," Billy asked, waltzing on into my room.

"Billy?," I asked, confused at what he's trying to get at.

"I'm going to head back home now," Billy said, ruffling my hair.

"You're going to look so shady to be leaving at this time of night," I said.

"They know I'm with you anyways," Billy shrugged, gathering his things. "I'll see you two tomorrow."

I walked Billy out of my room, but before he walked away from me, he whispered, "Something's not right about him. He asked me what I thought about your father too."

My eyes widened a bit, "Y-You heard?"

He nodded and ruffled my hair, "Good night."

"Bye, bye...," I waved as he headed down the hall. I went back into my room to find Jake asleep. I smiled softly and fix his position so that he's laying down. I tuck him in and then I dig through my walk-in closet for my sleeping bag. Once I found it, I laid it next to my bed on the ground. I took a quick shower then went off to bed knowing I wouldn't get as much sleep as I usually would.

* * *

><p><strong>Jake's POV-<strong>

I woke up, thinking that I'd see a stone wall as usual, but I didn't. I was in a bed. I wasn't chained to a wall. I wasn't so cold. I was warmer than usual. There was light in the room...but it wasn't from a light. It was the sun. The covers were high quality. I sat up, struggling a bit. I looked around the room.

_This is Hikaru's room...it's changed from what I remember back then._

I hear mumbling. I looked on the floor next to the bed.

"No Timmy, that's my cookie...I found it first," Hikaru was talking in her sleep. I smiled, seeing drool at the corner of her mouth. "I must have fell asleep last night. I feel bad. This is her bed..."

_Not like I have the strength right now to pick her up. I think I can walk though._

My ears perked up, hearing the doorknob turn. The door opened and I watched, curious as to who it was coming.

_It's morning...a maid?_

My eyes widened at who I saw. The woman who walked in was shocked as well.

"J-Jake?," the woman asked, slowly walking over to me as if afraid to think that I was here. She was looking into my eyes and I into hers.

"Hello, sister," I smiled. "Long time no see?"

"Y-You're suppose to be in the du-," I saw her eyes trail down to Hikaru who was trying to eat a pillow now. "Does she... Does she remember?"

"Bit by bit... Her and Billy, as well as that Alphonse fellow, busted me out of there. "It won't be long now..."

"My lady..."

"When her memory come back fully; that's what we must be prepared for."

"Of course."

"I'm going to be staying at Billy's house...if you ever want to have some sibling reunion or something."

She smiled, "I already have it memorized."

* * *

><p><strong>AND END! This chapter is DONE. My motivation faded since I lost part of this chapter through a laptop shut down. Ugh. I should have saved it every few lines. *cries* It's so hard to remember what I typed.<br>**

**GASP! JAKE HAS A SISTER THAT REMEMBERS HIM?! JUST WHO IS SHE?**

**Anyway, thank you all for reading this, yada yada. Review if you would please. :)**

**Sorry that there wasn't any juicy Edward in this chapter. This chapter was focused mainly on the main plot kind of. You know? Anyways, this chapter is a review over all the clues. As a repetition, you can still have your character in this story if you want. If not, I can always make someone up. If you want to be apart of this story and create a character, it has to be female and she'll be the partner of that blue haired boy. Yada Yada. I'm tired. I have school work and AP Exams soon. I STILL LOVE YOU ALL EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN A YEAR! GOMENASAI!**


End file.
